The Fall of Deku
by TheRealAlucard
Summary: In an AU, All Might Died at the events of Kamino after defeating All For One. After this and the Overhaul Arc, Izuku has fallen into depression, and an unlikely person, changes him forever.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of a downfall

**Real quick. This is in an AU where after the Kamino Incident and All Might gave is Signature "Now it's your Turn" speech to Izuku, he dropped on the ground and died. After the events of The rematch between him and Bakugou and Overhaul. He starts to have nightmares and suffers from depression and anxiety. This would be a fairly long series depending if you guys like it or not, beware this is my first ever fan fic so if there's cringe, my bad. And there's going to Be some references to media outside of anime and it's going to delve into IzukuxToga ship. Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **P.S this will have ALOT of swearing and well... Ecchi/Adultness.**

 **This is how i lost my will (Chapter One)**

3rd Person

It was a Saturday Afternoon in the Dorms Of UA. There was no training, excerises Aizawa planned for his class so everybody spent the day relaxing. Kirishima was watching WWE with Kaminari and Todoroki, Mineta was reading a playboy magazine; Asui, Tokoyami, Toru and Sero were playing Super Smash Brothers, Ashido and the rest of the girls were in the Kitchen talking, Aoyama was watching Rupuals Drag Race with Kota and Iida was of course, studying. Uraraka came back down stairs after her shower, Mineta looked at her with lust filled eyes, followed by Asui smacking him with her tongue.

"I saw that Mineta you pervert."

"It is unwise to stare at a lady Like that! That is highly disrespectful! Apologize!" Iida yelled,Karate chopping the air. Mineta got out of the chair he was in and stood on the Table. "Nothing will stop me for achieving my lewd dreams! I will see every girls body in here even if it kills me! That will make me a Harem King!! So come here Uraraka!!!" (High School DxD reference and the only one) Mineta ran across the table, ready to pounce on her like a Wild beast eyeing its prey; only to be stopped by Seros tape. He wrapped him up in the tape so he would not move. Sero dragged him off down the hallway, and through him in the room, followed by Todoroki melting the hinges shut so he could no escape.

"Ugh. Despicable! How could such a pervert even get into UA!?"

"I know right! Why would Mr. Aizawa let that creep in the class?"

"Agreed" The girls chimed in about Mineta and his pervertedness. Uraraka, however, did not seem to care. She only had the look of worry in her eyes. Kirishima saw this and looked at her.

"Hey Uraraka. Are you o-"

"IM BACK YOU FUCKING NERDS!" A loud bang came the front door followed by a small explosion. They immediately recognized who it was, it was Bakugou. As he walked into the common area, he saw Uraraka talking with Kirishima and the other boys.

"Oh hey man. How was the movie?" Kaminari asked while watching WWE SuperSlam.

"It was... THE SHIT!!! Avengers was fucking awesome! Corvous Glave was Fucking badass!" Bakugou yelled out as smoke started to sleep through his palms. They couldn't tell if he was excited or mad since he always had the same look on his face, after all this is Bakugou.

"LANGUAGE BAKUGOU" Iida yelled.

"YOU WANNA GO FOUR EYES!?"

"Enough. Both of you are acting like children. Wait a sec... where's Midoryia?" Todoroki asked while looking around. Ever since The Kamino incident and the overhaul raid, Izuku has became drastically different. He fought different, almost like Stain. He stopped coming out to the common area, and at lunch, he eats by himself. Everybody was worried for their friend, Midoryia was one they always counted on, the one they knew he was the first one in and the last one out in any situation. The one who took it the hardest was his girlfriend, Uraraka. (Yes they are together in this AU) they have started to date after what happened in the Training grounds when the League Of Villians attacked. Even though Midoryia was happy around her, there was that void she knew that lingered in him that only grew over time.

"It's been over A year now... all he does is go to school and stay in his dorm. Hell he barely talks to us." Uraraka said as tears started to roll down her face. A loud bang was heard in the middle of room, followed by Bakugou running down the hallway screaming and laughing.

"SHUT UP ROUNDFACE! IF YOUR PATHETIC BOYFRIEND DOESNT WANT TO TALK. ILL MAKE HIS ASS TALK!" The other students tried running after to stop him but it was too late. He was already in Izukus dorm.

 **Izuku POV**

I sat up in my bed, cold sweat running down my face. Again, I had another nightmare. This time it was All Might telling me that it's my turn to finish what he started, to fight against the evil that still plagued the streets. Then it always changes to a massacre as I saw my friends and my mother all being defeated by Nomus and other League members, then it ends with All for One offering me a hand and saying the exact line over and over again. "You see? Hero society. Are biased." _What could that even mean?_ I kept asking my self. I opened up my night stand and took out my anti depressants and Anxiety medication. I hate taking these. But the state I'm in right now, I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't take them. I laid back down in my bed, trying to motivate myself to get up, until I heard someone yell.

"SHUT UP ROUNDFACE! IF YOUR PATHETIC BOYFRIEND DOESNT WANNA TALK! ILL MAKE HIS ASS TALK!" Of course, it was Kacchan. I hid underneath my blankets so I could not talk to him. An explosive went off in my room, followed by a strong hand grab me and throw me to the ground.

"WAKE UP YA DAMN NERD!!!"

"Bakugou wait!" Kirishima yelled. I looked up and saw my classmates standing in my doorway. They all looked at me with worry written across their face. I activated OFA and pushed Bakugou off of me. He jumped up and walked towards the crowd. I dusted myself off and stood up, looking back at them.

"Midoryia bro? You okay? Come on man." Kaminari asked.

"It's been a while dude" Kirishima followed.

"You need sunlight. You look as pale as a phantom. Ribbit." Asui said after. They are right. I do need to get out, I just don't want to. I can't even motivate my self to get out my damn bed.

"Midoryia... I know it's been a year since.. All Might Died... but you need to cope with it. Being a shut in isn't the answer." Iida said as he looked at my All Might mercy around the room. I didn't wanna hear that right now, I just wanna go sinc he said that.

"I'm fine guys." I forced myself to smile.

"I'm going to go for a run. I'll see you guys later." I didn't even give them a chance to reply, I put on my shoes and ran out the door.

 **Toga POV**

I stood across the building overlooking the Campus of UA and saw my love run out the door, looking fine as hell in the process. I overheard his conversation with his friends, those assholes clearly handled the situation wrong with my Izuku! My phone rang and I answered it, it was a deadpan voice I could easily recognize. It was Dabi.

"Hiya Dabi. What can I do for ya~Su"

"Boss wants ya back here soon as ya can. Hurry up."

"Aww but I got somethang important to tell ya."

"If this is about another dead body, I will seriously Block you Toga."

"Whaaa? Noooo—— Of course not Dabi.. although." I looked behind me at the two blood dry corpses.

Dabi sounded more irritated. He's no fun when he's like that. "What Toga."

"I just saw my baby running out the house. He looked sad. Can I go and cheer him up? I'll be quick~Su"

"You will deal with that later. Come back now"

"Ugh fine." I hung up the phone and looked down the street towards where My baby daddy ran to. "Don't worry Izu , I'm gonna come and make your pain go away."

 **Sorry this was long. When I write. I really get into writing. I'll keep updating this story for as long as possible. I want it to run long without it being dead.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL MHA CHARACTERS ARE OWN BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP.**


	2. Pain,Anger, and Awakening

**Welcome back! So this chapter will be taking place after the festival in the manga. After, it will be original meaning that the training happening right now (Izuku and One for All out of control and meeting Funk) will not happen. A couple of things will be tweaked here. For instance we don't know exactly know when the festival happens after the Overhaul arc (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) so I'm just gonna say it was a month. Eri will NOT be in this story, yes she has been saved by the heroes in the arc as normal but for the tone I'm going with this story, it would be hard to right her fragile, innocent self and keep the tone going how I want it. Plus, I also like her and Togata so I'm just gonna keep them out of it so nothing happens to them. Long story short, they just stay With Aizawa. Remember this is my first ever Fan Fic so please don't hate. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Ps there will be movie reference in here so try to see if you can find it lol**

 **3rd person**

After the cultural festival has ended, Class A and Class B started to clean up. Aoyama and the lighting crew cleaned up the floor, Jiro and the band cleaned the stage and put away the instruments, and the dancers swept and mopped. It was 8 pm after they finished cleaning and Aizawa gave them the rest of the night to do whatever as long as they stayed in the school. Students ranging from Class A to Class I, walked around, talked, and had a good time.

 **Izuku POV**

I left the gym after talking to Aoyama and Asui. Tonight was the night I'm planning on asking Uraraka out to a date at Mushishi's restaurant. It took me weeks to get a reservation and one finally opened after Kamui woods and Mt Lady left for I-Island. I walked around the courtyard, hoping to find her but to no avail. Instead I ran into Kendo. I didn't mind her at all to be honest, she was like Class B's older sister that kept that nut job Monoma in check.

"Aye Midoryia!" She cheerfully waved at me as she left her group of friends to come and talk to me. I smiled back to her and waved, Kendo was always somebody I found easy to talk to.

"What's up Kendo. Hey have you seen Uraraka around? I lost her in the gym and I need to talk to her."

"Is this about that date of yours to Mushishis?" She said as she smirked at me. I got nervous and my face got red as a tomato. "No no no! I- I have something for her about class! Wait how did you find out about it? Let me guess Iida?" Iida was the only one I told about it. That made it easier to get a reservation since his dad is some big shot that knows the owner. Iida however, cannot keep a secret to save his own life! I'm really starting to regret telling him this.

"Relax dude haha. I'm just teasing ya. Anyway, I heard that she is out back behind the building. For what though, I don't know."

"Thanks Kendo." I turned to walk away be she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I looked at her, wondering what she wanted.

"Hey Midoryia... I know what your going through... if you need to talk to someone... anybody.. just know that I'm always here for you." Those words were genuine, I knew she meant it. I cracked a small smile and replied "Thanks Kendo. I mean it." I turned back and walked towards the back of UA. I took out a small box Michael Kors box out of my pocket and opened it up. It was a watch I knew she wanted after our first date. I finally saved up enough money to buy it. I hope she likes it.

 **3rd person**

As Izuku walked around the corner, leaving the chaos in the courtyard behind him, he started to here small noises. As he got closer with his suspicion growing higher, it sounded like grunting. Thinking that someone was in danger, he snuck closer by sticking to the wall, not activating OFA so his position won't be known. As he turns the corner, he saw something that immediately made his heart sank and his mind go black. His girlfriend, Uraraka, was pinned against the wall, with his Bully, Bakugou thrusting into her. He knew that she was cheating on him, fucking The guy that bullied him all those years. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he could not bear it anymore. Without realizing it, he inadvertently punch the watch into the wall with OFA.

"What was that??" He heard from Uraraka. He immediately activated Full cowl and ran away from them, disappearing into the crowds.

 **Uraraka POV**

"What was that?" I squeaked. Bakugou stopped moving and put me down. He pulled his pants and looked over towards the sound. Smoke coming from his palms as he had the same pissed off look in his eye.

"MINETA! IF YOU WERE SPYING ON US. YOUR DEAD YA GOT THAT!?" Oh no. Was someone looking at us? Did someone find me and Bakugou having sex? Endless thoughts ran through my head as he walked towards the corner. He came back with a badly damaged yet shiny thing in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Looks like a watch of some kind. Pretty expensive too. What kind of fucking idiot would destroy it?"I looked at the watch and my mind went blank. I knew this watch. It was the watch Deku and I saw on our first date. He was here. And he saw me cheating on him. I started to tear up as I turned the corner to look for him, but all I saw was the endless crowd of classmates talking to one another.

"Deku!?" I screamed as I cried. Bakugou grabbed my hand.

"What's that nerd got to do with us!?"

"That watch!! It was a watch he was gonna give me. That means he saw us!"

"Aww tough shit" even though Bakugou said that. I knew he meant the opposite. He had the look of worry in his eyes. Me and him ran through the crowd and found Tokoyami and Asui.

"HEY BIRD BREATH! DID YOU SEE THAT BITCH DEKU AROUND HERE!?" Bakugou yelled. I was crying to the point of I couldn't even speaking.

"Uhm yeah. He ran to the dorms. Can I ask what you want wth him"

"NO TIME!" Bakugou grabbed me as we bolted to the dorms. We pushed through the crowd and eventually got to the front door.

 **Toga POV**

I sat up in the branch as I couldn't believe what I was looking at. That stupid slut was cheating on my baby! " I'm going to fucking murder you bitch." I said under my breath as I gripped my knife to the point my knuckles turned white. I got up and jumped down to the ground and walked into the bushes, away from UA. I got back to Twice and Dabi.

"so what did you find?" Dabi deadpanned as he looked at me.

"That brown haired skank cheated on my Izu! I'm going to cut her up and drench the cunt in blood!"

"She did what!? YOU FAILED YOUR MISSION. That's awful. TOMURA WILL BE UPSET." Twice said with his ever conflicting personalities.

"Ugh. You didn't look for a weakness did you." Dabi said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Sowwy." I said while blushing.

"Whatever. Let's just go before someone sees us."

 **Izuku POV (a couple of minutes before Uraraka and Bakugou arrived)**

I ran in the through the door, with tears rolling down own my face. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes. I just ran right to my bedroom. Ignoring Kirishima and Shinso, who were on the couch, playing Halo 3. They tried talking to be but I didn't even bother stopping. I just ran and slammed my door and locked it. I slid down against the door and cried into my knees. About a minute later, I was so emotionally drained that I just wanted tonight to be over with. I switched out of my clothes and put in my Hero outfit. I always find it relaxing. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes.

 **3rd person**

Izuku has lost all three pillars of support. He lost his mentor, his dignity, and now his girlfriend. He just wanted tonight, this nightmare to be over with. He laid down and closed his eyes. Falling asleep. He kept dreaming the Kamino incident, his fight with Overhaul and Kacchan, and now this. His girlfriend cheating. OFA started to activate on its on and started to mutate in his body(yes it's going to react on how he's feeling.) The once green sparks started to turn into black with a red after color spark. Still asleep but wincing in pain. He grabbed onto his bedsheets, with that dark energy starting to consume his outfit his mom made him, turning it from green to jet black. He woke up instantly to the cold sweat and looked around with his eyes. He couldn't move his body at all. All he saw was black energy roll over his face and everything went black.

 **Uraraka POV(Present)**

When we ran into the dorms, we found Kirishima and Shinso on the couch playing Halo 3. Shinso knew something was wrong and paused the game. They both looked at me and Bakugou.

"What the hell? You guys okay" Shinso said in his monotone voice. Before we could answer , the rest of our class ran back into the dorms behind us, and we all gathered into the common area.

"What is the meaning of this?" Iida said between breathing.

"We tried to catch up, but dude is it packed out there." Mina said as well between breaths.

"What's wrong? We saw Midoryia running away and you two following so we thought something was up. Ribbit." Asui said. I looked down to the ground. Ready to feel the hate come to me. I looked up and Bakugou and I told them everything. About what happened. That it was going on for several months now and that no one knew. And that I couldn't take it anymore not having attention to me.

"Wow. I can't believe you cheated on him. Uraraka." Todoroki shook his head.

"That's low Bakugou. Even for you." Kaminari joined in.

"SHUT UP BLONDIE!" Bakugou yelled.

I started to cry again, this time harder. They were right. I got selfish and only cared about myself rather than him and his needs. I'm a terrible person.

"Where is he now?" Tokoyami asked.

"He ran to his roo-" we all got cut off. We heard loud banging coming from Dekus room. We all rushed in there, wondering to see if he was okay. Momo broke them throgh the door using a battering ram she made with her quirk. All that was left was a destroyed room, window open and Deku no where to be seen.

 **So again that was long lol. And if you didn't already guess it, the scene where the darkness took over was from Spider Man 3 with spidey( Tobey Maguire) got the venom symbiotic. I will write the next chapter right now then I gotta let my phone charge. After that, expect more!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL MHA CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP. AND THE VENOM LIKE SCENE IS OWNED BY MARVEL ENT.**


	3. A light at the end of the table

**Aye! I'm back. Now it's all going to be original. Nothing from the manga. And no other anime or movie references. The dark energy I gave him though I'm going to keep. I like it. Anyway just a heads up, this chapter will HEAVILY involve Toga and Izuku ... getting it on lol and I will basically be describing it. So if you're one who doesn't like Ecchi/lewd/Adult stuff in your fan fic I suggest you don't read and wait till the next chapter comes out depending on the day you're reading this. Remember this is my first fan fic so please no hate. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Izuku POV**

"Where... am... I" (Cue the Venom theme from Spider-Man 3) I woke up a reflection of my self in a window. I was hanging off a 5 story using my right arm to hold myself on the ledge. My suit my mom made me was not longer green but jet black. The green lightning bolts also became black with a red after finish. My mask was also on covering my mouth and my hood was over the rest of my face. I looked closer and noticed my eye color changed to a bright red. "What is this?" I asked myself as I continued to look into the mirror with the black lighting continuously sparking across my body. I noticed something else with my body too. The scars on my arms were gone and my muscles and joints were no longer tight! It felt like every muscle in me was about to burst! "Wow. This feels... great! I smiled and let go off the ledge. "WOOOOOHOOOOO!"I screamed with excitement as a landed on the ground. I started running, dodging and weaving my way through traffic at a speed I was not used to. I was not even at 8 percent full cowl. My body let me used 100 percent full cowl! And it didn't even hurt at all! I kept running, sliding between cars and people like it was nothing. I jumped and shot myself up to a bank building and sat on the ledge. I looked at my hands and smiled. "This is awesome!"

 **3rd person**

After Izuku calmed down. The wave of anger,pain, and depression hit him like a tsunami. He remembered what happened and started to cry again. He got up jumped off the building and ran into the night. Wanting to be alone and his thoughts.

time skip . 2 days*

Aizawa gave a lecture on the hero laws and how studies but knew something wasn't right. That's because Izuku Midoryia was not here. He's been missing for over two days. The class was over encumbered with gloom as they looked at their classmates empty desk. Uraraka could not feel nothing but guilt by cheating with Bakugou for so long.

"I know you are all worried about Izuku. Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Kamui woods are spending every minute they can looking for him. Now please let's return to the lesson."

"Fine" his class said. They unenthusiastically opened their text books and went along with the lecture. After class, Uraraka went back home to her parents house to spend time with them since she couldn't handle staying at the dorms knowing what she did to Izuku. As they were walking through the doors, listening to Aoyamas house party tonight that he invited Class A and B too, they saw somebody they weren't expecting at all. Sitting on the couch with Shinso and Kendo playing Super Mario Kart, was Izuku Midoryia.

"MIDORYIA!!!!" They all yelled as they ran in the door.

"Oh hey guys..." izuku said as he looked back. The classmates knew that he is now definitely not the same after running away since he and Uraraka split up.

"Bro where you been?" Kirishima asked.

"Around" Izuku replies.

" now now Mois Amie. Let us not jump him with questions... now Midoryia. I think what you need to to come to my party tonight at my place. It is going to be fabulous!!!!" Aoyama said, gleefully and overacting into the air.

"Okay sure.. when's it at?"

"9 pm" Kendo asked.

"K fine." They all went back to what they do as usual. Except for Bakugou. Bakugou didn't even acknowledge Izuku. He just walked away to the kitchen after.

 **Toga POV**

Dabi and I walked down the street to the corner store to pick up food for everybody back at the bar. Dabi wanted those Nasty BBQ chips, Spinner wanted Cream Soda, No body knew what Twice wanted or ever wants, press as for beef Jerky, Kurogiri asked for Cigarettes and Tomura wanted Dagashi. We got the snacks and waited in line behind two UA brats.

"Dude So Class A is throwing a party tonight! I'm going!! What about you?"

"Fuck yeah man! Kendo has a killer fucking racking I wanna bury my face in!"

"Bullshit. Momo from Class A, her tits are way bigger."

 _Party eh? Interesting._ **I smiled giving off a bigger blush. _If it's Class A, that means my future husband will be there! I'm coming Izu baby!! We're gonna do so much naughty things together._ I got the stuff and ran out the door, following those two brats and through them in an alley. They were so scared that it pleasures me and the will to taste their blood was higher.**

"So where's the party?~Su"

"I don't know what your talkin ab- AIIEEEEE!"

I stabbed the brat in the knee cap and moved on to his friend.

"Ya bettah give me an answer or I'm gonna be upset. Do ya want that?~Su"

"It's at Aoyamas! In the suburbs! Big house! Can't miss it!

"Thanks" Dabi elbowed the kid in the head and booted the other in the face, knocking them Unconscious. He looked back at me , as I was licking the blood off my knife.

"You're going aren't you."

"Of course dabi. If my Baby's Daddy is there. I'm going!" Dabi sighed as he picked up the bag full of snacks.

"Fine. But let's ask Tomura." Dabi pressed a button on his phone and we instantly got warped back to the bar. Twice and Spinner were watching Deadpool, press was playing with a deck of cards, and Tomura was arguing with Kurogiri.

"Hiya Tomura. Can I ask you something?"

"I swear I'm not letting Kurogiri warp you another toilet from Ikea! IF SPINNER TAKES ANOTHER SHIT IN YOUR BATHOOM THEN YOU HANDLE IT!"

"Okay first off, ew. But I was gonna ask if I can go to a party tonight?"

"K? The fuck would I care. Go." He sat back down and took another drink of his whiskey.

"Because it's a-"

"FUCKING GO IF YOU WANT TO SO BAD." I immediately ran upstairs and into my room. Five o clock. I got four hours to get ready. I took off my clothes and jumped in the shower to wash off the dry blood and dirt off my body. I washed my hair and brushed my teeth. This was my first date with my Husband so I got to look good. I got out the shower and went to my closet. I ended up going with a black low cut dress that just about covered my ass. I also put on black high heels and kept 4 knifes in my purse just in case. I walked downstairs and saw Kurogiri ready to warp me.

"Ready? Remember press 3 on your phone when your ready to leave. It will warp you back here. And run if somebody recognizes you." A portal opened and I stepped through.

 _Don't worry Izu Baby. Tonight is the night I make you mine._

 **Izuku POV (WARNING! Now it's gonna get ADULT AND ECCHI!)**

I got out the cab at Aoyamas place and the street was packed with people going in and out the house. I was wearing black shoes and jeans, a red shirt and a black dress suit coat over it. I could see into the large living room through the glass and saw the flicker lights going on and off. I could barely see the images of people dancing to loud EDM and talking. I walked through the door and started to look for somebody I knew, anybody to talk to. All I saw was Kirishima and Kendo talking in a booth, weirdly close together. I didn't want to impose on them so I found myself at the table where a bunch of drinks were. Even though this was a high school party, there was ALOT of alcohol. Sake,Soju,Vodka,Whiskey, even Hennessy was in the table. For what I'm I'm feeling, after breaking up wth Uraraka, All Might dead, and this new power. I grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured myself a shot and drank it down. Even though I didn't drink, I didn't care. I just wanna forget right now. As time went on, I started to feel dizzy and the vodka went down more smooth.

"Arara. Looks like someone is having a good time." I turned around to find a girl that I was not expecting.

"T-Toga?" I said while hiccuping.

"Hiya baby! You remembered my name. Your so thoughtful." Before I had time to react, I felt a pinch in my stomach, I looked down and saw her holding a very sharp knife against my stomach.

"Try to fight or call for help and your insides will become outsides. Got that Baby boy?~Su" to be honest, I was to fucked up to even move. Toga took advantage of this kissed me! And I was kissing her back!

 _She looks beautiful! Her hair... she smells amazing, and her breasts! They are big! Even her ass! It's great! Wait the fuck am I thinking! She's an emeny!_ After the kids, me and her went to an empty booth to talk and drink more. I felt myself ease around her and be more open to her. Looking at her smile and laugh , made my heart be at peace for a while. Something I forgot how it felt. _Even though she's an enemy, it's like I can't see that now... her laugh, her smile.. it's almost like she's a normal high school girl._ John legends "all of me" started to play and couples started to slow dance.

"Come on Baby, were dancing." Toga grabbed by the hand and pulled me. I hurriedly took another shot of vodka and joined her on the dance floor. We started to dance, her arms over my neck and my hands on her waist. My heart kept beating faster and faster as we danced together. I tensed up and became stiff as a 2x4.

"Relax Baby hehe. I'm not gonna hurt you. Here, I'll show you." Just after she said that, she pulled me in for another kiss, this time wth tongue. _What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is my face so flushed??!! Am I getting feelings for her!?_ She pulled away from my lips, leaving a trail of saliva from our mouths. She blushed hard as she saw me and pushed my hands onto her ass. She then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Guess What Izu Baby? I'm not wearing any panties hehe" my face became redder than a tomato and felt an erection grow harder and harder in my pants to the point it was rubbing against her stomach. She giggled and said something that made my mind go blank.

"I been a very bad girl.. take me to a room and fuck me like the evil little whore I am." Without thinking, I picked her up bridal style and went down a hallway, dodging other drunk couples making out and talking. I kicked open a door and found an empty guess room.

 **(Now comes the adult Ecchi)**

I threw Toga in the bed and closed the door, locking it behind me. I turned back around and she jumped in me like cat in heat,kissing me again with tongue. I picked her up by her ass with her wrapping herself around me and walked over to the bed and both collapsed , not letting go of each other's lips. She then unbuckled took off jacket and shirt and then proceed to take off my pants. I responded by putting my hand up her thigh, slowly taking off her dress. She wasn't joking. She did have no panties on! Not even a bra! Her bare pussy stood out in front of me! She through me on the bed and started to suck on my dick and held my balls with her right hand. I kept moaning and groaning louder as she took my shaft deeper into her mouth. I couldn't handle it anymore and picked her up and pinned her back against the wall.

"That's it daddy. Fuck me like the stupid evil slut I am!" She said as I was at the entrance to her now extremely wet pussy. Without any hesitation, I slid in easily. I lost my virginity to a villain. The sound of my hips smacking her ass and the musky scent of sex and womanhood filled the room. I kept thrusting into her as she kept moaning and groaning, her insides tightened around me as I kept thrusting. She blushed even harder than usual than bite on my neck as started to drink my blood. It felt great! The bite only gave me more pleasure as I threw her on the bed and re entered her. I picked her left leg up and put it on my shoulder, I went in a lot deeper to the point I was hitting the entrance to her womb. She moaned even louder as her insides tightened on my dick even harder, not letting me go.

" **RIGHT THERE!!!! DONT YOU DARE FAWKING SHTOP! YOURE ABOUT TO BWEAK ME!"** Toga screamed in pleasure.

 **"HOLY FUCK TOGA"** I yelled back as I kept thrusting.

" **THATS IT!! MY BABY DADDY IS BWEAKING ME!"** Togas mind melted away as I kept thrusting. She couldn't process anything right now. Neither could I. We both lost ourselves in pleasure to the point of no return. I then felt a massive surge from my balls and my rick couldn't stop throbbing.

" **TOGA IM ABOUT TO CUM."**

 **"CUM INSIDE ME BABY. I WANNA BEAR YOUR CHILDREN SO GET ME PREGNANT WITH OUR KIDS!"** I came inside her, I never felt so good in my entire life. Even though I was drunk as shit, I knew what I did and quite frankly I didn't care. I never felt this happy in forever. Not even with... Uraraka. We both dropped on the bed, too exhausted to move an inch. Toga rested her head on my chest.

"Izu... Baby.. what will you do if I actually get pregnant?? You know ... I love you... so very much.. that I would kill for you." Toga said between her breaths. I then replied with something I never thought I would of, it wasn't the alcohol talking, it wasn't even the moment talking. It was my honest self talking.

"I would take care of our kids Toga... I know you will be a great mother to our kids... and for that.. I fell in love with you even more." I replied between breaths. I then felt a warm stream roll down my chest. It was Toga crying.

"Are you o-Okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine baby! It's just that you told me you're in love with me! I love you too! Never leave me! If you do, ill kill you and that brown haired bitch Uraraka.~Su"

I didn't care about her. She cheated on me with that douche Bakugou. I even heard they are together now. I didn't care anymore. All I care about is Toga now.

"I never planned on leaving you. I will never leave your side Toga. You're my girlfriend anyway now. And possibly my baby mother now. I would never do that to you" those were my honest words. I felt and meant every word I said.

"I love you so much Izuku Midoryia."

"I love you too Himiko Toga." We kissed on last time and drifted off to sleep. This was the day I fell in love with a villain.

 **I told you it was gonna be Adult/Ecchi lol. Sorry this was super long anyway. Now before anybody says "Izuku wouldn't do That!" Or "that's wrong!" When dealing with Toga. The dark energy basically overwrites his feelings and makes it his own, making them his LEGIT OWN FEELINGS rather than the energy controlling him. So I guess you can call it the "Venom" of the MHA universe? There might be a delay for the next chapter cause I work nights and I write this on the app through my phone. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP.**


	4. Spying anit right!

**Hey! So today's actually my day off so I'll try to write in as much as I can. I do want to have sometime to my self but I'll also write some stuff before I lose myself in the Witcher or something haha. Anyway, I'm gonna write this entire story pretty darn long lol, I just have ALOT of ideas running through my head that I wanna get as much as possible on here. No crossovers though sorry. I may do a crossover Fan Fic in the future. Anyway, remember this is my first fan fic so don't hate. Enjoy!**

 **3rd person**

Two weeks have passed after Aoyamas party, and Izuku is madly in love with Toga. He keeps the relationship with her as as a secret so they will not be noticed. If anybody found out, especially his No nonsense teacher, Aizawa, he would most likely be thrown in jail and Toga will be hunted down. There is nights where Toga will sneak into his dorm and they would cuddle and watch Horror movies together. Not surprising Izuku at all, she loved the Saw,Friday the 13th , and Halloween franchises since it dealt heavily with knives and blood, and it turned her on more and more to the point that would make love until 5 am since everybody wakes up at 6 am; giving time for Toga to Escape and gain distance before any Students woke and Faculty returning to school. (See we don't know if the Teachers actually live on campus or at their own homes so for simplicity, they live at their own homes off campus.)

 **Izuku POV**

Ever since Toga and I have been dating. I feel so much happier to the point I don't need my Anti depressants or my anti Anxiety meds. She makes me feel so much better and so alive in words I can't explain. To put it bluntly, I'm in love with her. I don't care if she's a villain, I'll do anything to satisfy her. Anything.

It was 4 am and we just finished watching Rob Zombies Halloween. We didn't have sex at all which is odd, Halloween is a guaranteed mood setter for my little psychopath. Lately, she has been having MAJOR mood swings, constantly using the bathroom and has an unsettling craving for chocolate. I think she has the flu. She also threw up this morning. I'll have to buy some Advil for her today.

"What are ya thinking babe? If it's that round head cunt I'll go slit her throat right now~Su" Toga got out of bed and took a knife out of her bag, ready to walk to the door leading out in the hallway. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to the bed; giving her a passionate kiss.

"I was just thinking if you're okay or not. Every time you come here , you either instantly use my bathroom, throw up, or keep cleaning out Momos chocolate she hides in the fridge! Thank god I can blame it on Mineta."

"Oh it's nothing, Dabi apparently caught the flu when he left with Twice to the mountains. I should be fine now. I like that my baby worries about me though. But don't talk about that pony tail slut again , or any girl of that matter. You're my izuku. Mine only. I'll cut the fucking bitch."

"There's my little Psychopath I fell in love with. Just don't hurt any of them. They are my class mates after all."

"Ugh Fine." Toga said as she pouted. She got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 5 am. She opened up my door leading to my balcony and jumped on the railing.

"Hey Izu. What are ya doing today??"

"I was planning on visit my mom. I told her I would come over to have dinner"

"Can I join ya guys? Kurogiri watched a Mexican cooking show yesterday and now he won't stop making tacos."

"I-h yeah that's fine. Just uh, meet me at the arcade? It's only a couple blocks from my house."

"Okay! See ya soon honey." She then jumped off the rail and disappeared in the woods. I smiled as I laid back down in my bed. I was also worried that she was goi to meet my mom. I mean her! I love her to death but if my mom sees the personality she has, what will she say?? I'm used to it but what about her!? As I kept thinking, a knock came from my door.

"Yo dude ! You alright? I heard banging!" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine! I just uh... stubbed my toe when I went to the bathroom."

"Bummer dude. Mind helping me with breakfast duty? Trying to make Ashidos eggs takes way to much work."

"Yeah I'll be right out." I got up and changed from my Pajamas to regular house clothes. I still smelled like Toga so I took out my Calvin Klein cologne she stole from a store and sprayed it on me. I turned off the tv and walked out the door, joining Kaminari in the kitchen.

Time Skip*

 **Todoroki POV**

After class, we all noticed that Midoryia is happier than usual. After Aoyama's party, he became much more happy than we ever seen him, like during the days back when All Might was alive. Uraraka still sat in silence as she watched Midoryia humming as he packed his bag. Even though she started dating Bakugou, everyone could tell there was still fragments of feelings for Midoryia. Luckily for her, the hothead was on a field trip to Shieketsu high with Midnight and Class C. As I was about to talk to him, Uraraka came up beside him and gently pulled on his shirt.

"Deku... can I talk to you???" Everybody heard Uraraka speak and being the eavesdroppers they are, everybody gathered around. Midoryia turned around and faced her, to happy to even care to realize he's talking to the girl who broke his heart many weeks ago.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess. What's up?"

"Uhm... I was ... wondering if you ... could come to ...my house today..?" It was like watching paint dry, seeing Uraraka talk to slow. We all knew she wanted him back.

"Sorry but I can't."

"Why not!?" Uraraka asked with tears in her eyes.

"Cause I got a ... thing. So yeah. Bye." Without another word, Midoryia picked up his bag and ran out the door, leaving us behind.

"Midori has been acting weird ever since your party,Aoyama." Mina said,Rubbing her chin.

"It's because he discovered his GLAMOUR. Unlike Someone." Aoyama said as he looked to Jiro. Offended,Jiro stuck one of her earphones into his head and overloaded his senses.

"I wonder what happened. Ribbit." Asui asked. Kirishima kept his head down, like a pet knowning when it did something wrong. He finally spoke a word.

"I uh.." Kirishima said as if he was skating on thin ice.

"What do you know." I asked him.

"I may have... saw him getting lucky with a blonde haired chick at the party..."

"YOU WHAT!?" Everyone could not believe what they just heard. Hell even I couldn't believe it. Uraraka started to cry harder after hearing what she heard, Asui and Toru walked to her and held her. So that's why he's been happy.

"You think he's going to his date right now? Maybe that's why he's happy?" Kaminari pointed out.

"Probably." I replied.

"Should we go spy on him?" Momo asked.

"Spying in someone's privacy is wrong ! Do so and we are no better than villains!" Iida yelled.

"Yeah you're right Iida... FUCK IT!" Jiro yelled and ran out the door followed by everyone including Iida and myself.

Scene change*

We followed Midoryia all over town. He first stopped at the mall and went inside a Victoria's Secret, and came out with a very revealing female night gown. Sero has to retape Mineta again and we followed him to a drug store where he bought a small bottle of Advil. What is he doing? Victoria's Secret? Advil? None of this added up. We finally stopped at an arcade where he played Time Crisis 4 for a while. We got bored but before we were about to give up, a girl with blonde messy hair in a sailors outfit came and hugged him from behind smiling and bit into his neck. He did not fight or scream, he started laughing and turned around and kissed her. All of us were in shock to see such a scene unfold right in front of us. Uraraka kept crying, seeing her ex being happy after what she did.

"So that's her? She's pretty!" Toru cheerfully said.

"All of you shut up! We can't be discovered." Momo said as her eyes didn't leave Midoryia and the girl. All of us kept spying, ready to watch what unfolded.

 **Izuku POV**

I got Toga new pajamas I think she will like from Victoria's Secret. I also got her some Advil to help with her flu. I texted her a, saying I was at the arcade and she was on her way. I couldn't help but feel I was being watched from somewhere. I don't care though, I got time to kill so I played Time Crisis 4 until she showed up. A pair of hands went over my eyes and a soft, squishy feeling went into my back. I knew who it was Instantly, it was Toga.

"I want to suck yah blood!" Toga hissed in her Dracula accent as she bit into my neck and started to suck a bit of my blood. It didn't even hurt anymore, I'm used to her biting me now. Her knives though, that's a different story. I started to laugh and turned around and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. I pulled back from her, some of my blood was smeared on both of our lips. We both wiped it off and started to laugh.

"Hiya Izu Baby. Didja miss me?~Su"

"You kidding me? Of course I did! Look I even got ya something!" I held up the Victoria's Secret bag and gave it to her. Her cat like, enticing eyes lit up. Her cheeks blushed even harder as she smiled, showing her now bloody fangs.

"Aww Baby!! Ya shouldn't have! Wait yes ya should of!" She pulled out the see through pajamas and smiled, she then saw my extra present I hid in the bag. It was a box that had her favourite chocolate, and two knives I bought for her and had them sharpened.

"Ouuu Baby! Keep this up and you will be Izu Daddy rather than Izu Baby!." She giggled. I love when I see her giggle. We played a couple games until I got a message from my mom, asking were I was since dinner was almost ready. Toga and I started to walk to my house that was up the street. I started to worry more when we got closer. I hope my mom likes Toga, I know they're excited to meet each other but what happens if they don't like each other!? I don't wanna choose between my mom and Toga!

 **Todoroki POV**

We followed Izuku and his girlfriend up the street. They ended up going to his moms house.

"Crap! I wish there was a way we could know what happens!" Uraraka said.

"It almost sounds like you want him back, Ochaco. Or else you wouldn't go through all this."

"N-n-no! I-I- I'm fine with Bakugou!" That was an obviously lie. Hell everybody knew it was.

"I mean there is one way." Kaminari looked at the confused Toru. We all looked at her.

"No." Toru said. We all kept looking at her.

"I said no!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on! You're completely invisible! Take one for the team!" Kirishima yelled out. Truth is, I also want to know what happens, so sending Toru in there would be good.

"Hey, do this. And I'll talk to Hatsume and see if she can develop a suit for you to wear to make you visible. A suit that will make you and all your clothes gone." Ojiro said. That was the one thing that made Toru agree.

"Ugh Fine. But you owe me." She took off her clothes and gave them to Ashido to hold on to and ran across the street and stood behind Midoryia and his girlfriend. Time to see what is going on.

 **Izuku POV**

Toga and I walked to the front door of my old house. I checked my clothes to see if I looked good and Toga hid her knives away.

"You ready?" I asked her nervously.

"Course I am! I can't wait to meet my mother in law!" Toga said as she blushed. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, ready to introduce my mom to my girlfriend.

 **Again, I know this is long. Forgive me. Now you may be asking " why name it the fall of deku if your just gonna not talk about ... him doing bad things!?" And to answer that. I'm like that lore guy. I like to really delve deep and write and explain a lot and build up to crazy stuff. Don't worry, it will happen. Just gotta be patient.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED** BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP


	5. The Dinner

**Aye! I'm back. Not much to explain here really. Remember this is my first fan fic so don't hate! Enjoy!**

 **The Dinner**

 **Izuku POV**

My mom opened up the door and smiled as she saw me and Toga.

"Hi Izuku Honey! Thank god you're home!" She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I haven't seen my mom in a while so I want to cherish this moment. She let go and looked at Toga with a smile on her face. Aww crap. I hope Toga doesn't say anything that might scare her!

"You must be Himiko Toga! Izuku has told me so much about you. You can call me mom!" Wait MOM!? Right off the bat?!

"Okay mom! Thanks!" They hugged each other, both smiling as they did. I couldn't believe my eyes. They got along just like that!? What the hell!?

"Come in!" My mom moved out the way and we walked in the house. She showed Toga my old room that was still filled with All Might mercy. I wanted to die of embarrassment. We ended up in the couch, they were talking and I just kept silent.

"Oh I got to throw the chicken in the oven"

"I'll help!" Toga shot up and followed my mom to the kitchen. I couldn't stop worrying about what they are talking about. I was to scared to even listen or look. I mean what if they start arguing? What if they are talking about me? WHAT IF THEY START TALKING ABOUT ME THEN ARGUE ABOUT IT!? I stopped worrying after my mom and Toga walked to the dinner table with the food after it was finished cooking. It was chicken, Miso soup, Udon Noodles , and Katsudon, my favourite. After we all ate and cleaned up, we sat back on the couch.

"Toga.. I want to thank you for helping my son.. it wasn't easy for him after his hero died... and after the death of Sir NightEye, he became depressed. But now it seems he has you to thank Now. Thank you so much. It won't be long now before your married!" I spit out my orange juice as I heard that word. Married!? Toga blushed heavily before she answered.

"Thank you for saying that mo-" Toga got up and ran right to the bathroom and closed the door. The sound of throwing up is all we heard.

"Oh my. Is she okay!?"

" I don't know mom. Every day she either uses the bathroom constantly or throws up. After that she has chocolate cravings that could not be settled. I think she has the flu."

"Really? Interesting." My mom looked at me while squinting her eyes, the look of death of all mothers. The look where you know she's getting suspicious . My mom isn't dumb. Toga came back eating the chocolate bar I gave her. I then got a call from Aizawa. "Sorry guys I gotta take this." I got up and walked outside, leaving my mom and Toga behind.

 **Toga POV**

After Izuku left his mom and me. She asked me something I was not expecting at all.

" so how far along are you?"

"Wha—-?!??" My cheeks became flushed with Embarrassment but excitement as well.

"Apparently you been going to the bathroom a lot and puking everyone and then, you also have a craving for chocolate right?"

"Yessir. But that's the flu. Right?"

"Honey there's no flu in the world that has those effects. You're pregnant with His child aren't you!?" My mind went blank after I heard those words. I mean pregnant?! Yes!!! Izuku is now permanently mine only! I smiled with excitement.

"Okay Fine ya win~Su. I took a pregnancy test about a week ago and I'm a month far so far." Even though I tried playing it off,. I was kinda scared of giving birth. Suddenly she got up and hugged me.

"I'm proud that someone as beautiful as you is going to be the mother of my grandchildren. I guarantee that your child will be just as beautiful as you, Toga."

"You mean children..."

"Children????" She asked as she looked at me confused.

"Surprise!!! I Uhm.. took an ultra sound and uh... we're having triplets." She looked at me like she just seen a ghost. Then smiled. Izuku walked back in and asked us what's wrong since his mom was crying. She looked at me, signalling me to tell him. I sat Izuku down and looked him square in the eye.

"Izu~Baby. Remember how I kept throwing up in ya bathroom, ate a lot of chocolate and having to go pee a lot."

"Yeah why?" Izuku asked me with confusion. I then took his hand and placed it on my stomach and rubbed it with him.

"This is why." I smiled as I kept rubbing my stomach with our hands. It didn't take long for him to figure out what I meant.

"No fucking way. You're pregnant!?"

"Yeah baby! It's triplets! We're gonna be a family!" Izuku started to cry tears of joy, he then got up and kissed me passionately. His mother couldn't stop crying. After our little celebration, we said good bye to his mom and left his moms house. I told him I had to go and I'll call him tonight. I kissed him and watched as my baby daddy walked down the street.

"You can come out now Dabi." I said as I turned around. Dabi walked out of the darkness , towards me with a smile. It was the first time he actually smiled.

"Congrats in the big announcement. Actually made me tear up a bit. So triplets eh? You gonna go soft on us since you're gonna be a mom now?" Dabi asked me as he cracked his knuckles. I can't take him seriously at all when he does this.

"Oh god no. I still like to cut and make people bleed. And when my kids are born, Mommy and daddy are going to train them to be the deadliest people who will cut their opponents fucking head off. They will be big and strong for Mommy and Daddy, yes they will.~Su" I giggled as I rubbed my tummy, where my beautiful children resided.

Dabi sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Look man , I'm happy for you and all, but Tomura is beginning to question where your loyalty lies. I won't be able to stall him much longer."

"Well I got something to tell ya. Remember how he uses his power and it's all green? He showed me it this time and it's black! And he's all different wen he fights now, he fights more ruthless! It's like he fights for his wife! How romantic!"

"Black eh? Interesting. Anyway, what's his moms name?"

"I believe her name is Inko Midoryia. She's my new mother in law hehe. Anyway I'll meet ya back at the bar! I'm gonna get some chocolate. See ya!"

"Inko eh? Why does that name sound so familiar.

 **Hakugere POV**

"SHES WHAT!?" All my classmates couldn't believe what I just told them. I snuck into the house and listened to their conversation. I discovered that that girls name is Himiko Toga! And she's pregnant with Izukus Kids! And it's triplets!!!

Everybody was in shock after I told them. Iida was the first to speak.

"He's underage ! This is wrong, he shouldn't have kids at his age, let alone triplets!" Iida said as he whipped off his glasses.

"Lucky bastard!" Mineta muffled through Seros tape. As everybody tried to comprehend what just happened, I noticed tow people didn't talk or move at all.

"no... impossible..." Uraraka said as her eyes widened.

"That can't be... Ribbit.." Asui joined. No one knew what they were talking about, they were looking like they saw a ghost.

"What is it, Asui?" Todoroki asked.

"That girl.."

" **SHE ATTACKED US AT THE TRAINING CAMP. SHE TRIED TO KILL US! SHES APART OF THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!"** Everybody stood frozen in place. Midoryia was dating, and now about to be a father with a girl who tried to kill Asui and Uraraka. A league of villains member. We all snapped back into place and tried to come up with a plan to get Izuku. We had Kota use his quirk and a bird to find where he is. He was five blocks away from the dorms. We had Tokoyami use Dark shadow to fly us all and pick up Izuku and throw him in a roof.

 **Izuku POV**

"Ow, What the hell?" All I remember is walking home and getting ambushed by someone. As I stood up and regained my balance. It was my classmates standing in front of me.

"the fuck was that for?"

"Care to explain something to us, Midoryia?" Todoroki asked with his usual monotone voice.

"What are you talking about?" I really didn't know what they were talking about.

"The fact that YOURE HAVING KIDS WITH HIMIKO TOGA! A KNOWN AND HIGHLY DANGEROUS LEAGUE OF VILLAINS MEMBER." Iida yelled. Fuck. They figured out my secret. I tried desperately to think of an excuse, something that would get me out of this situation, unfortunately nothing came up. I was caught red handed. Nothing I could say or do what get me out about the truth. So that's what I'll do, I'll say the truth, the truth that I'm in love with her and that I've been happier than I've ever been!

"Deku how could you!? I know what I did was wrong but I wanted to make it up to you!? So I Why?!" Uraraka asked me.

"BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH HER URARAKA! AND SHE DIDNT CHEAT ON ME!" Those words cut Her heart like a knife. I didn't care. After what she did to me, I didn't care for her at all.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We need to bring you in to Aizawa Sensei." Kirishima said.

"And if I refuse?" I asked them, starting to get pissed off.

"We will all force you." Todoroki activated his left side. One by one, they all got into a fighting stance. Ready to fight me.

"IM NOT GOING WITHOUT A FIGH-" I got a karate chop on the neck. I immediately dropped to the ground with fatigue over coming my body, I looked up and saw Hakugere stand over me. "Sorry Midoryia." She then lifted her foot up and kicked my in the jaw. Knocking me unconscious.

 **OKAY WOW that was long. I might release 1 more chapter today then spend the rest of my day playing Witcher or Destiny. If it doesn't come today, tomorrow for sure!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP**


	6. A choice that affects him forever

**Aye! So for this chapter I thought I would switch it up. So remember at the end of the previous chapter ended with izuku being knocked out by Hakugere? Well we're gonna be in his mind just for this chapter. The dark energy basically affected not only his feelings between Toga but now his stance on hero society. Next chapter will be back in the present. Its kinda like Far Cry 3 where Jason is having Visions while going to Kill Vaas and where Kaneki re awakens after putting Haise to sleep in Tokyo Ghoul Re. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **3rd Person**

 _Izuku found himself in a dream. He was walking down an endless void of blackness. He could not talk, and he could not see any light at all. All he saw was black. He first saw images of his Mentor, All Might, giving him OFA replaying over and over again, like a internet gif. "What the?" Izuku looked on. He then saw a quick flash and the image changed from All Might to All for One, then went back to All Might._

 _"Who are you Baby? What do you choose?" A phantom Toga whispered in his ear. He continued to walk down the endless void of black. Another image formed in front of him, it was his entrance exam, when he first activated OFA and Saved Uraraka. One by One, images of his past started to form in front of him. The his and Bakugou fights, The USJ attack, the Tournament, Kamino, his and Bakugous rematch, and Overhaul, Leading up to the present. They all faded away. Then a new image formed. It was him finding his Uraraka cheating on him with Bakugou. Anger immediately took over his body. It was to the point he could not control his anger. He walked by the image and found a pair of stairs. And found his arch enemy, Bakugou. Waiting for him._

 _" haha. Are you enjoying the company of Villains? Huh? Haha yeah they are gonna make a man out of you. Haha" Bakugou started to laugh harder. Izuku brcame even more upset and the black energy became more dense around his body. A knife formed in His hand. And he held it against Bakugous Throat._

 _"You are so fucked Deku! SO COME! KILL MEE!!! CUT MY FUCKING THROAT AND SHOW ME YOU ARENT A BITCH!" Before Izuku can do anything, Bakugou faded away along with The Knife. He started to walk again, down more the endless abyss of darkness m. He found Bakugou again, this time no knife formed, it was just him and Izuku._

 _"TAKE ME INTO YOUR HEART. ACCEPT ME AS YOUR SAVIOUR! I AM THE NUMBER 1 HERO AND ILL BE UNDESTROYED."_

 _"FOR FUCK SAKES DIE AND LEAVE ME ALONE KACCHAN!" Izuku ran and activated OFA._

 _"TEXAS SMASH!" He punched Bakugou in the stomach so hard that blood shot out his back like a power jet. His guts ended up on the ground and Bakugou dropped dead. Izuku lost himself in anger. It was the first time he felt this feeling, and it felt good to him. He then heard a child's voice, he turned around and saw three kids along side a woman, it was Toga._

 _"DADDY!!" They all ran to him and hugged on his legs. Izuku felt at peace, the anger swept away as Toga came up to him and kissed him. She looked into his eyes and asked him the question she heard in this dream like state._

 _"Who are you Baby? What kind of man are you?" His kids and everybody looked at him. He made up his mind on the spot._

 _"I am a father... and I choose you and our family. I'm done with everything. My focus is you." She smiled and gave him another kiss. He turned around and saw phantoms of his old classmates and teachers. He was about to give everything up, the hero world that is going to reject him now that he's in love with a villain, his friends who now saw him as an ally to the League Of Villains, and the teachers who would want Toga down and put her jail with me. One by one , they faded away._

 _"Good bye UA. Good bye All Might. Goodbye Kacchan. Goodbye Uraraka. Goodbye Iida. Goodbye Todoroki. Good Bye Aizawa. Good bye everyone." One by one, The phantoms disappeared, it was him letting go on the ropes that bound him down, there was one more phantom left. It was an innocent, pure, kid wrapped in Green Energy, it was Himself before this all happened. Izuku opened his hand and slowly pushed him away. The green energy Izuku fell and slowly Disappeared, with Izuku saying one final goodbye._

 _"Goodbye. Deku." After that, Izuku finally woke up._

 **So I know that was relatively short but I wanted to show the pshyche in Izuku after being Knocked out by Hakugere. The next chapter will focus on Dabi and his investagion to Izukus Mother, Inko. One thing before I end this, I remember that I kept calling Hakugere Toru and I'm starting to doubt that their the same person lol so forgive me. So anyway, see you all soon!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP. THE FARCRY 3 LIKE SCENE IS ALSO OWNED BY UBISOFT STUDIOS.**


	7. The Reveal and the Plan

**Aye! So this chapter will focus more and Dabi and finding out why the Name Inko rings a bell. In this AU, it's going to play a somewhat big role. I'll just let you read now, so enjoy!**

 **Dabi POV**

I got back to the bar with Toga after her dinner date with the emerald haired kid. There was one thing that kept bugging me more than anything. What she said. That kid, his moms name is Inko. I swear I heard that name before. I just don't know where or why it's bugging me so fucking much. When we walked into the bar, Everybody was sleeping except for Kurogiri and Tomura.

"Where the fuck have you been, Toga?" Tomura asked her as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Okay ya know about that party I went to a couple weeks ago?" Toga said while blushing.

"Yeah? What about it." Kurogiri asked while wiping a beer mug. Toga smiles as she looked to her stomach and started to smile as she blushed harder. To be honest, I need to go and take a shit so I decided to wrap this up quick.

"She's pregnant with the Emerald hairs kids. They're having Triplets." I said as I sat down at a booth. Tomuras eyes widened as he heard that, and Kurogiri broke a glass as he heard that.

"Pregnant?!" Tomura said while scratching his neck. He got up and looked towards Toga, who could not stop smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"So that's where You been eh? So as we were here busting our asses. You went and did this? Your job was to get his blood and make him join us! You failed Toga."

"Uhm no I didn't?" Toga stopped rubbing her stomach as she looked back at Tomura, her face went from happy to dead as she replied. That was one of her traits we all learned to deal with, the question is, how can you know what one she's feeling?

"So Uhm a couple of things happened after this Tomura. So like, remembah his powers made him glow green with energy? Now it's like completely black! And he fights different now. Ruthless! He's doing it for us! He's showing our babies what true power looks like!" Toga said as she went back to her usual blushing self.

"Ugh... look you got two choices. Make him turn over or go on the KOS list."

"Don't worry Tomura! Izu Baby is mine now." Toga said as she went upstairs. I sat down in the booth and took a deep breath, I don't know why but I couldn't shake this feeling off. Why does that name sound so familiar? Inko? Where have I heard that before? Kurogiri looked at me as if he knew something was bothering me.

"Upset about her pregnancy?" He asked while sweeping the glass shards off the ground.

"No. If she's happy then I'm happy. That's not it though... hey does the name Inko ring a bell?" I asked as I looked up to the ceiling. I didn't get a reply at all. I looked back down and saw Kurogiri, frozen in space.

"You know her? Don't you?" Kurogiri took a deep breath and walked over to the booth, and sat beside me.

"Yeah... Inko Midoryia. I'm guessing that she's the Mother of Izuku. Her father.. was best friends with myself and Master before Young Tomura came in the picture. Her husband, was the known villain Lich." I remember that name! He was always in the news, his quirk had the ability to siphon anybody's life force and gain their knowledge, he also had the ability to copy ones quirk for a short period of time. Wait... she was married to that guy? And The emerald haired kid is the son of Lich?! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tomura could not believe what she was hearing as well after he was listening in. Lich was a known Villain that even All for One worked with, who was deemed his best friend. Kurogiri countinued.

"When the rise of All Might happened, Lich was the first one to fall. He tried to fight back against All Might but was defeated and later died from his injuries. That upset master and pained his heart deeply, knowing that his best friend died by the hands of All Might. The police started to look for Inko shortly after but she went into hiding after she learned she was pregnant with Lichs child. Master tried to look for her, to bring her in and make sure she's safe with us and we can keep an eye on her, but we never found her." Kurogiri ended while getting back up and walking over to the bar. I didn't know at all that This women, Inko, was actually the wife of a known and respected villain! And her son, looking at him now, looks just like Lich.

"Where is she? I must go see her."

"I'll take you to her." I got up out the booth and Kurogiri opened a portal back to Emerald haired kids home. We walked up to the door and knocked.

"What's wrong Izuku honey? Did you forget somethi-" she stopped as she looked at Kurogiri, her eyes widened.

"Kuro...giri? Is that.. you?" Inko asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"You look good.. Inko." They hugged after they had their reunion. She invited us in her house and had tea as they discussed the past after Lich died.

"After that, i ran away. I was pregnant with Izuku at the time and I left for America. Everything changed when I came back here, everything was so different and nobody recognized me so I stayed here and started a new life... it was hard without my husband here or any support.. I didn't tell Izuku who his father was, what his father was... so I lied. And told him he was working overseas and that he will come back soon.. I regret doing so.. he at least deserves to know the truth." Inko started to sob as she looked down. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she's been through so much that I'm surprised she's still standing . Kurogiri wipes her tears away calmed her down.

"I'm sorry Inko... I failed to protect you.. I'm sorry. But I'm here now. Please come with us. I promise we will look after you and Izuku."

"Why what's wrong? I haven't been discovered yet!" She looked at Kurogiri with confusion.

"I had my scouts follow Izuku. He has been caught by the students, if they find out who his mother is, they will swarm this place and take you." I said. Izuku's classmates found out who his relationship with Toga. If they find out that his father was Lich, they will most likely execute him on the spot. I can't have that. If Kurogiri vouches for her, and if All for One knows her. Then she's fine in my books. We all stood up, Kurogiri told her to go pack everything she needs and make sure no trace of her was here. She packed up hers and Whatever Izukus clothes he left behind. He opened a gate and all three of us went back to the bar. We explained everything to Tomura and he allowed her to stay at the bar with them. Toga came downstairs and saw Inko standing in the bar.

"Oh hiya mom! Whatcha doing here?" She cheerfully asked while eating her fifth chocolate bar. Inko explained everything to her. Lich, izuku and her life on the run. And Toga was loving it.

"So you're going to be the mother of my grandchildren and you're villain? What are else are you hiding from me Miss Toga?"

"Secrets mom, Secrets." They both laughed with each other. It was a charming sight, seeing Toga genuinely happy. Tomura went downstairs with a Blueprint. It was the floor layout of UA.

"Everybody listen up! Our objective is find Her son! We will release Nomus in the courtyard as a diversion while Dabi, myself and Spinner go and look for him. Kurogiri, you will be our escape route. Twice, and Compress. You two will be backup duty. Assist anybody you can!"

"I swear if anybody hurts my husband they're fucking dead! I'll drench then in blood!~Su" Toga said while gripping her knife. Inko grabbed her hand and made Toga relax.

"You're staying here with Inko, Toga. Make sure she's safe. Besides your pregnant. You need to take it easy." I said while putting on my jacket.

"He's right hunny. You need to stay out of it, you're going to be a mother now anyway. Don't worry, I have faith that they will bring Izuku back." Inko said while she looked into Togas eyes. Toga obliged and put down her knife and sat back down. Inko continues.

"If I had to guess, they will most likely keep him held in the support class building. If they know about his relationship, they might keep him there to interrogate him." Inko said as she pointed down on the building on the right of the blueprint. After we agreed, we all got ready and Kurogiri opened a gate for us.

"be careful Dabi." Inko said

"Yeah be careful ya weirdo. I want my kids to know their uncle hehe." Toga said as she giggled.

"I will be. Don't worry, we'll be back with Izuku." We walked through the portal,. Ready for the siege on UA and the rescue of Izuku.

 **Told ya this was gonna focus on Dabi lol. Now I chose this route simply casue I always imagined Inko hiding something from Izuku about his father, so instead of having her be a background character, I made her a vital role in this chapter. The next will be the siege on UA. Will they rescue Izuku ? Or will they fail?**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP**


	8. A new life for those and the Siege of UA

**So this will be focused on the Siege of UA and the rescue of Midoryia. Not much else to say, I'm gonna take a break after this cause I spent legit the entire day writing this and I really wanna play destiny lol so I'll make this long. Enjoy!**

 **Izuku POV**

I woke up with a killer headache after being knocked out by Hakugere. I tried moving my arms and legs but noticed they were tied down to metal bars. I looked around and saw that I was in a dark room, with three people looking at me through a window. They spoke through a Microphone and I could only make out the one voice right now. It was Vlad King.

"So Izuku Midoryia. Care to explain your relationship with Himiko Toga and the League Of Villains?"

"I ... don't know... what your ... talking about..." I lied. I then felt a large jolt of electricity run through my body. It was unlike any pain I felt before. Worse than the pain I had after fighting Muscular. Even with OFA healing my body after every shock (Yes he has a healing factor now) , I couldn't stand the pain.

"UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain. A second voice came through the microphone. It was Bakugou.

"WRONG ANSWER YA FUCKING NERD! TRY AGAIN!" I recieved a second jolt of electricity in body again, this time it hurt even more that it made me cry and cough up blood vomit.

"Why are you doing this to me!? All I did was be with Toga!" I screamed in pain. The final voice came throughout the microphone . It was principal Nezu.

"You betrayed our trust here at UA, Izuku. After everything that happened with All Might and Overhaul, hero society has became a lot more divisive and divided. We cannot have this going to the public so your stuck down here until the police come for you. If you a good boy however, we will let you free." I knew damn right that was a lie. I knew I was never getting out and I would never see Toga or my mom again. Why were they doing this? Heroes shouldn't do this at all. This is wrong! Even for them! They kept asking me over and over again, what I know about the League Of Villains, and I kept lying. Each jolt of electricity was more painful than the last. I looked up and in the corner, I saw Aizawa looking at me, not with his usual look, but a look of worry, like he too was agreeing that this was too much.

"That's enough Nezu Sir!" Aizawa yelled at the window.

"No it is not. Aizawa." Nezu replied.

"It is sir! This is no different than what villains do! So cut it out!" Aizawa angerily yelled out back at Nezu.

"MR. AIZAWA YOU WILL STAND DOWN! THAT IS AN ORDER! DO NOT COMPLY AND YOU WILL BE APPREHENDED!" Nezu yelled back. Aizawa looked down and gripped on his scarf. "Well Nezu... if it means standing for what's right... FUCK YOU AND YOUR ORDER!" Aizawa yelled as he unraveled his scarf. Guards came rushing through the door, each having stun batons and riot gear. Aizawa punched and kicked them but he was no match for the guards, he was with with a stun baton and carried out the room. He stood up for me, against this corruption of power Nezu abused.

"Now let us contin-" a loud explosion went off and guards started to rush outside. A different guard came into my room, this time with an Assault Rifle.

"PRINCIPAL NEZU SIR! THE SCHOOL IS UNDER ATTACK! IT IS BELIEVED TO BE THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!" The guard yelled as he reloaded his gun.

"They must be here for him. Vlad, Bakugou. Defend this room. Make sure they do not get him! Tell all students to attack!"

 **Dabi POV**

The Siege on UA has begun. I blasted the door open with my fire, the Nomus rushed in after me, Tomura and Spinner; while other Nomus were on a building across the street, throwing debris at the building and the courtyard. As we ran in, we saw students and officers defending and fight against the Nomus, we got closer to the front door and felt a large chill on my foot. It was Todoroki and Uraraka. Two against three, this'll be easy.

"Dabi. Go look for him. Spinner an I will deal with these little shits." Tomura said.

"So you're the girl who broke Izukus heart eh? Ya know, you should be thankful your fighting me. If it were Toga, she would of killed you on the spot." Spinner said.

"You corrupted Deku! It wasn't my fau-"

"Oh shut up. You corrupted him. You all did. He is where he belong now. With us. And his wife, Toga." Tomura added. I turned around and ran through the door, fighting and burning my way through endless deadbeat cops and wanna be students. I hear screaming louder as I ran down the halls. It was izuku. Before I could react, I was hit with a stun grenade, followed by a kick to my gut that made me take a couple steps back.

"YOUR NOT GETTING ANY CLOSER SCARFACE!" Bakugou and Vlad King. You smug little shits. Get out of my way. They both rushed me, Bakugou opened with a right haymaker and Vlad tried to kick me. It was almost too easy. "BINDING OBSIDIAN!" My fire wrapped their bodies and immediately cooled and harden, creating an obsidian like texture.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOURE DESD YOU HEAR ME!? DEAD!" Bakugou yelled.

"Lucky for me, I'll be gone when you do." I opened the door and found a badly tortured Izuku. His clothes were ripped, his eyes were bloodshot, and was covered in burns. I picked him up carried him in my back. As I was leaving, I found Aizawa, knocked out in the corner, I was about to leave him until Izuku stopped me.

"No... please save him... and Eri too... he tried to ... help me... they will arrest him ... and take Eri from.. him." He helped him eh? He might be a good addition to us. I bent down and picked up him up.

"Izuku , wheres Eri?" I asked while running down the hallway.

"She's... in... the ... daycare... here..." izuku slowly said. What did they do to you man. We ran across to the next building. Thankfully for us, there were no guards or students here. They were all too occupied with Tomura, Spinner and the Nomus. We reached the daycare and set them down at the door way. I kicked in the door and found a Scared Eri being dragged away by guards. I set the one guard on fire and beat the shit out of the other. Scared, Eri hid behind me. After I told her it was safe, she came out behind my legs.

"Thank you... mister... those bad men... they tried to take me..." she said while looking down with tears forming in her eyes. So this is the little girl Overhaul abused. Even though I have done some fucked up shit in my life. I could never hit or tortured a little girl who's no older then 10.

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get out of here. I have izuku and Your dad out side so we need to go before more of them show. So stick close to me. Got it?" I said while leading her back in the hallway. She cried and hugged Aizawa , thanking that her dad was okay. I heard more guards and a couple students run towards us.

"Time to go." I picked up Izuku and Aizawa, and told Eri to stay in front of me. We got outside to the back door and found Spinner and Tomura waiting for us.

"Dabi? Why? Ya know what explain later, just hurry up and bring them here. Kurogiri open the gate!" A gate opened in front of us, Inko poked her out and saw her badly beaten son, Toga was so upset that Spinner has to hold her back so she wouldn't look for Bakugou. After Eri, Aizawa, and Izuku went through the portal. A loud explosion went off in the main building, the building started to crumble as a large , rock like being rose from the ashes with fire lurking its cracks. it spoke in a dark , ruff voice. It was Bakugou.

" **YOURE NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"** He screamed at us.

"Tomura, Spinner run into the gate! I'll buy us time!" I yelled as I took off towards Bakugou. The gate closed behind me as I fought Bakugou. I tried everything I could but I was overwhelmed after I was pinned in an I beam, held their by Engiemums brother, Tenya Iida below me.

"You will pay for what you done, Dabi!" He screamed as he held me on the I-Beam. I tried to get out but i was hit with a devastating attack from Bakugou. I never felt this much pain In my entire life. He kept hitting me over and over again, one more hit and I'm done for.

 **"SAY YOUR PRAYERS YA FUCKING IDIOT!"** He raised his giagantic hand one more time, ready to hit me again. Until a small object was thrown and stuck on his arm and started to beep.

 **"What the-?"** It was a Semtex grenade that took off his right arm.

 **"UAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Bakugou screamed as he stumbled back. I looked to my right where the grenade came from, and saw a large, black bird fly in, with a bunch of students riding on top of it. An orange haired girl jumped and extended her arm at a incredible length and swung right into Iida , kicking him threw several walls of the badly damaged UA building. She used the momentum and swung herself back on the bird. The bird slowly rose up to me, and the pilot slowly took my hand. I seen this kid in the tv before.. Tokoyami was it? I was too injured to object and jumped on the bird. We flew away, and the Nomus started to retreat. Before I call Kurogiri and asked him to warp us back, I had to know who they were.

"Why did you save me...? I'm a villain you know." I said sitting up on the dark bird.

"We know. But we heard what they were doing to Midoryia. It was awful. That isn't what heroes do. So we all made a judgment call, do we stand with the corruption? Or do we stand for ourselves." The orange haired girl replied. I couldn't believe it, they finally saw the other side of the coin that hero society is biased, and wrong.

"Whats your names?" I asked.

"You can call me Tokoyami." The pilot said.

"Names Kirishima." The red head followed.

"I'm Kendo." The orange haired girl said as she looked down at the city.

"Jiro." The purpled haired girl said.

"Denki Kaminari. Nice to meet you again, Dabi" the blonde haired kid said.

"Ashido." The pink girl said.

" and I'm Sero." The black haired kid replied with. One by one they all introduced themselves to me. They already knew who I was so I didn't bother telling them.

"You do know you guys are deemed fugitives now right? You threw your futures away to help a villain? They will hunt you down." They knew I was right. They can't go back after this, they are on the run. They all looked down,knowing the truth so I decided to bring them back to the bar wth me.

"Where'd you get the grenade?" I asked them.

"I stole it from the support classroom.." Kirishima said. I called Kurogiri after we landed in a field and he opened a gate for us and we all walked through and ended back up at the bar. Toga was holding Izuku in her arms with Inko, Spinner was already drunk, Twice and Compress we're watching Now You See Me, and Tomura was talking with Kurogiri. Eri was sleeping in a booth with Aizawa holding her. I explained how they helped me escape and that they would be good adds to us. Tomura at first didn't like the idea, but agreed to it after. He asked everybody for their answers. The kids all agreed that they have no choice now but to join, wanting to prove to everybody else that heroes were biased. Aizawa on the other hand, only cared for Eri. It took a lot of convincing for him to join, but after he realized this is going to be a international manhunt for Him and the students, he reluctantly agreed. Tomura was happy that every one joined, now we got to wait for one more person. And he was starting to wake up.

 **Izuku POV**

I woke up at the bar, my face buried in Togas chest. I looked at her, she was crying until she saw me wake me.

"Izu Baby! I thought I lost ya!" She hugged me tightly. There's the warm embrace of the my favourite little psychopath I fell in love with. I turned to my right and found my mom sitting beside me, I instantly hugged her.

"MOM! Are you okay!? ARE YOU HURT!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" I screamed as I hugged her.

"I'm fine hunny. But look... we all got something to tell you." I looked around and saw that not only my mom was here; but Kirishima,Kendo,Kaminari, Tokoyami, Jiro, Ashido and Sero were here! Even Eri and Aizawa Sensei made it! Dabi told me how they saved him and now there all new members now. Mom finally told me the truth about my father. He was a very powerful villain named Lich that was best friends with All for One. As I sat down into the booth, Tomura looked at me.

"Now you see? Heroes are so biased. They cheat! They tortured you badly and hurt your friends and divided them.. but we will accept you. So what do you say. Join us?" I looked at my mom and then at Toga, both giving me a nod of encouragement.

"Yes but first." I got out the booth and knelt down on one knee, looking Toga in her eyes while holding her hands. Her eyes widened, her face became flustered, and her pulse was raging.

"Himiko Toga, I'm a villain now and will be on the run for the rest of my life... and our kids will most likely grow up and become murdereous psychopaths like their mother. But I don't care... because when I'm with you, it makes everything bearable. And I want to stay with you forever. I may not have a ring yet... but I promise that I will love and cherish you and our kids . So ... Will you be my wife?" I looked at her and she started to cry as she covered her face with her hands, my mom also cried and the others were all shocked. She moved her hands away , still crying and gave me an answer.

"Yes ! Of course I'll marry you baby!" I never felt happier, we gave each other a deep, passionate kiss while everybody cheered and congratulated us while my mom still cried. Later on , the other guys ended up burning their hero costumes with Dabis flames. When then had a wedding ceremony in the bar with Kurogiri giving the Euolgy, The guys as my grooms and my girls as Togas Bridesmaids. Twice managed to make us all suits and dresses, making us all wear one. Where he managed to make one, I'm pretty sure no one knew. Compress told me to never ask we're Twice gets his ideas from, and that's sounds like a good idea. Eri walked down the makeshift aisle in the bar, dropping rose pedals. Another thing no one knows where twice got it from. And then Toga followed. She looked so beautiful dressed in her Kimono. I teared up as I looked at her. My mom walked her down the makeshift aisle and handed her off to me, we both stood in front of Kurogiri and he gave the speech.

(I'm just gonna skip to the big question cause A. It's 4 30 am where I'm at and B my phones at 11 percent so don't kill me)

"Himiko Toga. Do you take Izuku Midoryia as your husband. To protect, love and cherish?"

"Of course I fucking do." Toga smiled as she said that.

"Izuku Midoryia. Do you take Himiko Toga as your wife? To protect, love, and cherish?"

"I do." I said , making Toga smile and blush even more while my mom started to cry again.

"Well then I now pronounce you both as Mr and Mrs. Izuku and Himiko Midoryia! You may now kiss your bride." We both moved and gave a deep, passionate kiss. Followed by cheers of my new and old friends. I'm a married man to the most beautiful but also insane psychopath on the planet, and im also going to be a dad. After the little ceremony, we all started to party, Himiko of course couldn't drink so Kurogiri made her Virgin Pina Coloadas and talked to the girls and Eri sat on Togas lap, doing a puzzle Twicr again made out of no where. they were all laughing and having fun. I had a beer and talked to the guys. We talked about non important stuff like football, then Tomura changed to conversation to about rumours about Bayonetta 3. Kirishima finally broke and said.

"So Midoryia! You're a married man now dude! How do you feel?" He asked while taking another shot of whiskey with Kaminari.

"Words can't describe it man, I feel great!" I smiled as I took another sip of my beer.

"Yeah but don't blow it. I mean we're wanted now too so the last thing you want is to lose your wife and kids, right problem child?" Aizawa said as he drank more of his Beer too. I'm not losing her or my kids. Not now or ever.

"You break her heart and I'll break your neck. Got it?" Dabi said as he continued to watch TV.

 **Toga POV**

I can't believe it! I'm married! I sat ion the booth , drinking a Virgin Pina Colada Kurogiri gave me. Eri was siting in my lap doing a puzzle Twice gave her and the rest of the girls were talking to me. I noticed the pink girl kept staring at dabi, sighing as she took another sip of her margarita.

"Ouuuh do ya like big brother Dabi?" I asked , teasing her. She shot up and nervously tried to deny it.

"N-no! I swear it's just—"

"Oh relax mina! You can fuck him now all you want. Both of you are Villains now." Jiro laughed as she downed another shot.

"SHUT UP ! WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE KAMINARI!" Mina yelled. Jiro immediately started to go pink as Mina said that. Kendo started to laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh Kendo! The whole town knows you have feelings for Kirishima!" Kendo stopped laughing instantly as Jiro pointed that out.

"So you girls all like them do you ?" Inko smiled as she continued to help Eri with her puzzle. One by one, the girls started to crack, and they admitted there true feelings.

"Okay Fine... Im in love with the little shit." Jiro said as she played with her earphones.

"Yeah... dabi is just so fucking fine. He could light my fire any time he wants." Ashido said as she continued to stare at him.

"Kirishima is definitely a man... I wouldn't mind letting him fuck the living shit outta me given the chance" Kendo said as she looked on. I looked back at then.

"Why dontcha girls go kiss them and see?"They all went as red as a tomato after I said that. It was cute to be honest. Like scared little bunnies.

"But if they reject us?" Jiro said.

"I guarantee they won't. I can tell they have feelings for you lovely girls too." Inmobsaid as she continued to help Eri with her Puzzle. They all went more red, they looked at each other and nodded. They took a quick drink , and walked over to the bar they the boys were at. They kissed one another. And they all went upstairs. I couldn't help but smile , I'm a certified love genius anyway. After a couple hours, everybody else went to their rooms. Eri and Aizawa Went and cleared everything out of his house and brought it back here. I put my head on top of Izukus body and started to hearing banging mixed with groaning. Muffled screams and shouts were heard.

 **"Pleas don't fuckin Stop!"** Yelled Kendo, Followed by a man grunting, behind me and Izuku was more banging and moaning, this time from Jiro.

" **HOLY FUCKING SHIT KA—IM ABOUT TO CUM!!!!"** Followed by more grunting and faster banging.

Two doors down was the loudest, it was both Ashido and Dabi.

" **HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOURE SO TIGHT!"** Dabi yelled.

 **"IM ONLY TIGHT FOR YOU!!"** Ashido screamed in pleasure.

 **"WHOS PUSSY IS THIS EH!? WHO DOES THIS BODY BELONG TO!"** Dabi kept yellowing while the banging was heard louder.

 **"ITS YOURS DADDY!! IM DADDYS BITCH NOW AND FOREVER."** She moaned even louder. After a minute , all three boys yelled in unison.

 **"IM CUMMING!!!!"** The boys yelled.

 **"DONT YOU DARE PULL OUT!"** Kendo yelled.

 **"KNOCK ME UP WIH YOUR SEED!"** Screamed Jiro.

 **"GIVE IT TO ME! I WANNA BEAR DADDYS KID!"** Ashido moaned. After that, all banging finally stopped. I looked at Izuku , he was laughing.

"Looks like they had a fun night." He said as he turned on the fan in our room. I leaned in and took a bite out of his neck. The blood tasted so damn good. I laid back down and smiled , licking his blood off my mouth.

"Looks like theirs going to be more than 1 expecting mother here now!"I giggled while I gave him a kiss.

"Good Night my amazing husband.~Su" I wrapped myself around him and cuddled him. He then gave me another kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight my beautiful wife." We both drifted off to sleep, ready to live out the rest our fucked up lives together tomorrow.

 **NOW, this is REALLY long, simply because I'm itching to play destiny now lol. So the scene where dabi was getting beaten by Bakugou,. Is a reference to Spider man 3. Now he isn't like that always or his arm won't be blown off. Think of it like Erens Titan Ability from Attack On Titan. Yes I did set up the relationships between Kendo and Kirishima, Ashido and Dabi, and Jiro and Kaminari. I mean they're full fledged villains now, they can do whatever they want. Now the next chapter will be released later today , tomorrow the latest cause I work tonight. And there might be a minor or major time skip. I don't know yet. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND SHONEN JUMP.**


	9. Character Bios

**Hey! So this technically isn't a chapter lol but an update on a couple of things. So I gave it some thought, and I'm gonna do a time skip. Don't worry, it won't be a major one like 30 years or something. Basically I wanted to get the kid stuff out the way so I can focus on the story. This first was just gonna be a Deku and Toga-esc story but I wanna actually follow though with it make it like a whole different story that built off of the Deku and Toga arc. It will still be the same as I been writing before, but now I'm gonna introduce the kids, and basically show the fall of Hero society after Deku and the others left UA. Think about it, if something like this happens while the hero society is already divided after All Mights death? They would lose their shit lol. Anyway below is the kids character bios and their quirks I came up with. And yes , One For All will be both Genetically passed and giving too like the Anime/Manga.**

 **Now you may be wondering, if you're explaining the kids but not having a major time skip, how are you gonna balance it? Well I'm gonna write the time skip in the next chapter or the one after, I'm gonna round off the end of the chapter I just wrote. I also wanted to get this out the way lol. Have a look below!**

 **Kenji Midoryia**

Father: Izuku Midoryia

Mother: Himiko Midoryia

Age:5

Gender:Boy

Quirk: **Vampire.** Taking after his mother, Kenji needs to have blood in order to use his quirk. When activated after drinking blood. his strength, Speed,Agility and Awareness are highented well beyond Normal Human Abilites. He also has a passive ability to see in the dark.

Looks and Personality: Also taking after his mother, Kenji has a deep passion for knives and giving others pain. He has dirty blonde hair and Red eyes. He spends his time with his mom mostly but goes out with his Uncle Dabi. Even though he wants to make his mother proud, he's still a mommy's boy and definitely takes after his Psychotic Mother.

 **Kaede Midoryia**

Father: Izuku Midoryia

Mother: Himiko Midoryia

Age: 5

Quirk: **Aspect**. A stealth and Recon Quirk, Kaede loves to stay in the shadows. She is able to use any form of a shadow to conjour any weapon she can think of. However, she can only make one weapon at a time. To compensate, her uncle Compress taught her how to use a hidden blade and a Tanto, hoping to learn the Katana later in her life, and her IQ is far beyond a normal human being.

Looks and Personality: Kaede has a deep love for her father. So much so that Izuku will spoil her whenever he can , even when her mother doesn't like it. She likes to play Soduku and Crosswords. Because of her Quirk, her skin is always covered in dark shadows, making her undetectable in the Dark. Her eye color is also Green, similar to her father and grandmother. She always watches Movies with Her Uncle Twice.

She is considered the youngest out of her siblings.

 **Saki Midoryia**

Father: Izuku Midoryia

Mother: Himiko Midoryia

Age: 5

Gender: Girl

Quirk: **Rage.** Inherited from her father, Rage is a mutated One For All , born for destruction. She needs to become angry in order for it to activity. Once activate, her right eye glows yellow and her left glows green. It has been said that she can easily break Mach 1 at the age of 6, and he strength rises to the point she a punch a high rise building. However, she only is able is activate her quirk for a certain period of time before it hurts her body.

Looks and Personality: While Her baby sister loves being with her father, and her younger brother with her mother, she loves to spend time with her grandma and her god father, Kurogiri. She loves to read and her personality resembles much of her Dad. She has Short green hair, fangs like her mother, and yellow eyes. She has a strong love for guns and has her .357 short stub magnum that her mother gave her for her birthday.

 **Jade Ashido**

Father: Dabi

Mother: Mina Ashido

Gender: Girl

Age: 4

Quirk: **Dragon.** Having inherited both Her mother and fathers abilities, she is able to Shoot acid from her left hand, and set the acid on fire with her right, causing it to burn and give additional damage to her enemies. She also has the ability to breath fire, yet it takes a lot out of her. Because of her quirk, her skin is set constantly with flames and her hair is set in fire. She has her mothers black eyes and her fathers blue Iris. The fire in her skin does not hurt on when touched unless she raises her body Temperature.

Personality: Jade is a quiet girl who spends her days playing video games with her dad or Training with her Uncle, Izuku. Once she starts to talk, it is almost impossible to shut her up. She loves to bake, just like her mother.

 **Yami Kirishima**

Father: Ejiro Kirishima

Mother: Itsuka Kendo

Gender: Boy

Age: 5

Quirk: **Stasis.** Yami's quirk allows him to control his battlefield and negate his opponents movement. Once activated, he can control the grounds movement, making any surface he comes in contact with uneven or stuck into the ground like cement. He can only control one wall or ground at a time.

Looks and Personality: Yami takes after his mother and only fights if he has no other choice. If he must defend himself, he can use use that are permanently hardened with stone. Because he does not like to fight, the other kids often tease him. He loves to stay with his mom and dad, and wants to show his mom and dad that he is strong. He has short, tangerine coloured hair, his arms are permanently hardened with Stone, and his eyes are red , after his father.

 **Yumiko Kaminari**

Father: Denki Kaminari

Mother: Kyoka Jiro

Gender: Girl

Age: 4

Quirk: **Electro.** Having to inherit her fathers Dominate quirk and her mother's as a passive, her skin glows blue the more electricity she intakes. If she takes in too much Electricity, it will cause a massive EMP, capable Of wiping out a city easily. She is able to disappate into electrical current such as power grids , housing and internet networks, and cell phone towers.

Looks and Personality: She loves music like her mother, her favourite band is Slipknot and loves to invent gadgets. She also Enjoys WWE with her father, her god father Kirishima and her uncles. When she's not one any of them, she hangs out with her grandmother or with her god mother, Ashido. Her skin constantly radiants light blue, her magenta coloured hair sparks with electricity , and her eyes permanently glow a teal like color. Her best friends are Saki, Kaede or her big Sister, Eri.

 **Sorry that took a bit. I wanted to be detailed lol, anyway the real chapter will be out soon!**


	10. Adjusting to new life, OP Broken Arrow

**Hey! So this is going to be before the kids come in, the next chapter will be the time skip and the beginning of the end of the heroes. So consider this like an.. epilogue to this arc? I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **3rd Person**

After the Siege of UA, the city went on a manhunt for the League Of Villains, the traitorous students and their Teacher, Aizawa. They searched everywhere in the city. From the suburbs, down to the abandoned shanty town in the city. The news was filled with Images of Izuku Midoryia, Aizawa and his daughter Eri, Itsuka Kendo, Ejiro Kirishima, Kyoka Jiro, Sero Hanata, Fukigame ToyoYami, Denki Kaminari, and Mina Ashido. The lost ones they were called. The media has said that they are extremely dangerous and are wanted and to be arrested on site. Principal Nezu made a public statement on national Television; advising citizens to walk in groups and report to the police immediately and do not attempt to make contact with them. Knowing that they had to run, they kids decided to find their families and bring them with too so they will not be faced with such tyranny or be subjected to the same torture that happened to Izuku. One by one, Kurogiri opened a gate for everybody, allowing them to bring their families back to the bar before they all left. When everybody's parents arrived. Izuku, Tomura, Inko, and Kurogiri fully and carefully explained what happened and how their kids took a stand against the corruption the hero's showed them. The parents asked their kids if that's what they wanted, to join the villains, and they all agreed.

"Time to go. They are getting close!" Inko Yelled as she looked out the dirty window, watching the police convoy roll down the street with Pro Hero's Endeavour, Hawks, and Midnight standing on top of an APC light Tank; beside them , stood four students. Tenya Iida, Katsuki Bakugou, Ochaco Uraraka, and Shoto Todoroki.

"Can I not cut one baby? I promise I'll be quick!~ Su" Toga asked her Husband, Izuku as she took a knife. Izuku looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry hunny but there's too much, it's not worth it." She rubbed her hand while looking into her eyes. She blushed and gave him a pouty reply.

"Ugh Fine. But I'm getting a foot rub tonight!" She said as she took another bite of her Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Come one! Just give us two minutes tops!" Mina tried to but in, followed by Dabi shutting her down.

"No. You listen to your daddy. Do not and I will punish you again like I did last night" Dabi said as he put his hand on Minas left breast, gripping it tightly, making Mina Slightly moan.

"Hehe. Yes daddy." Mina said she her face became flustered. As they heard the apc get closer, Tomura pulled out a map and pointed into the woods.

"Kurogiri. Make a portal here. It's a cottage that is in the mountains, two hours away from the nearest city. Small city, we can lie low there. Master gave me it as a gift, it is big enough to fit everybody. Giving these weirdos a room together and the parents a room for themselves. I of course, will take the master bedroom." Tomura said as he put on his hand mask and put the map in his pocket. As they stood close to Kurogiri, they noticed Twice at the wall.

"Uhm What... are... you ... doing?" Eri asked as she was being held in Aizawas arms.

"NOTHING! Spray painting a message on the wall for those assholes to see! JUST A PICASSO!" Twice said with his personalities.

"Twice hunny nows not the time. Come on! They will get hear any second." Inko said. Twice dropped the can of spray paint and walked back beside Kurogiri. He opened the portal and shut it behind Him.

 **Uraraka POV**

I stood on top the APC with the police. We checked all over town for the League and my former classmates and Teacher without any luck. We are in the abandoned part of town, the place where XXX shops were and prostitues were found on every corner. I kept sighing as we pulled up to the final spot we haven't checked yet, a run down bar. I still feel bad for what I did to Deku. It was wrong and selfish of me, I kinda want him back... all Bakugou does is train and want to fight me! He doesn't pay attention to me at all. I guess it is true. That you don't know what you had until it's gone. Todoroki tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey . You alright Uraraka?" He asked as he looked at me with concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine.. I just can't believe that Kirishima and the others would betray us... for Deku and the League now, even Aizawa Sensei left with Eri for them..." I replied. Todoroki took a deep breath and took out a piece of gum and ate it.

"They made their choice. They are criminals now. It is our job to catch them." He said as he chewed on his gum. Before I could reply , the APC stopped at the bar. The league had to be here. I'm sure of it. Bakugou had steam coming out of his hands as he yelled at the door.

"DEKU!! COME OUT HERE BEFORE I BLAST YOU OUT YA FUCKING TRAITOR!!" He yelled.

"Kaminari! Aizawa! If you come out now, you will all be granted full amnesty ! Deku and the League will be thrown in jail!" Endeavour yelled.

"Tokoyami! Come out and I'll will personally see you will not face any charges." Hawks screamed. No response.. Endeavour gave them a nod and the police used a battering ram to break through the door. After clearing out the building, a SAT member came out and walked to Endeavour.

"It's clear sir." He said.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Bakugou screamed. Now we don't know where they were. It's like they vanished, as we all kept silent until a clapping sound was heard behind us. We turned around and saw a man in a shit clapping.

"Aw fuck." Midnight said under her breath.

"My my! You managed to completely fuck up an investigation again. Why am I not suprised."

"What do you want Akuji? This is my investigaton." Endeavour said.

"Was. Your investigation. This is now under the GDF. From this moment on, you all answer to me , meaning that you didn't take a fucking shit without my say so." Akuji said while smirking. He put back in his glasses and walked away.

"Who the fuck was that?" Bakugou asked.

"A GDF agent. Those assholes always have a ulterior motive. You can't trust them. They are brought in from the government to handle a situation that hero's have trouble with." Midnight said as she looked down to the ground. Great now we got these guys to worry about. Oh deku! Where are you!!

Time skip five months, Scene change, cottage in the hills.*

 **3rd person**

It's been nine months months now since izuku and everybody else started living in the cottage. It was big like Tomura said so. It had 17 bedrooms and 19 bathrooms, two state of the art kitchens, home theatre with 5.1 surround sound, a sauna, a game room with every system from a PS4 to a I9 pc, a tennis court , and a basketball court. Sure enough, Kendo , Ashido, And Jiro all got pregnant after. There bellies along with Togas started to show. Inko Became everybody's mother that kept everyone in line and made dinner, and Aizawa kept training Eri, Izuku, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Tokoyami as if they were still at UA. They all lived in the same house together, one big , happy demented family.

 **Izuku POV**

I woke up at 9 30 in the morning to the sound of cooking music playing downstairs in the music. I tried to sit up but the felt a sharp poke in my leg, I took off the blankets and found one of Togas knives on the bed. I laughed as a picked it up and her black panties she had on the ground and three it in the laundry basket. I put on a shirt and walked down stairs. When I got to the kitchen, the girls were sitting st the table talking, Eri was rubbing Ashidos tummy where Hers and Dabis kid was, my mom and Kurogiri was making breakfast for everybody, Aizawa was outside having a cigarette with Tomura, and Kirishima and the guys wee in the home theatre in the next room, watching Menace to society. Toga saw me and ran up to me and kissed me. It was a kiss that always made my heart stop.

"Ouuuh" Kaminari teased me while looked at me with a smile.

"Shut up." Inko said as she continued to chop up vegetables with Kurogiri behind her . Frying bacon. I pulled back from her and smiled.

"Hiya baby! Did my man sleep good?" She blushed at me.

"I sure did." I said while laughing at her cuteness.

"Didja dream about me? There's only one right answer. If ya don't , mommy's going to have to punish you after our baby's come out.~Su " She asked as she grabbed a hold of my dick.

" of course I dreamt about you. I always do."

"Good boy." She laughed after she walked back to the table, I find it cute the way she waddles now since her belly's big. My mom couldn't stop laughing as she put the vegetables in a pot and began to fry them. Just then a loud yell came from the game room down the hall. Spinner ran out, followed by Twice, Tomura, And Compress.

"YOU CHEATED YA DICK! IM NOT PAYING FOR THAT SHIT!" Tomura yelled .

"I DIDNT CHEAT AT SHIT! YOURE JUST A TERRIBLE MADDEN PLAYER!" Spinner yelled back.

"Boys ! Both of you sit down now." Inko pointed at them , which they complied to without a moments notice.

"Tomura. Did you make a bet with Spinner here?"

"Yeah but he cheated at the game! He shouldn't a-" he was cut off by my mom again.

"Ah ah ah. If you lost. You pay, if you don't. You aren't eating any salmon tonight." That was Tomura breaking point . He loved salmon, but was more afraid of mom than anything.

"Fine." Tomura then took out 100 dollars out his pocket and gave it to Spinner. He smiled and got up and hugged my mom.

"Thanks Inko."

" no problem baby. Now breakfast is ready!" She yelled as she took the pan off the stove. It was bacon , eggs, miso soup, and steamed vegetables. We all sat down at the table and ate. After breakfast, the girls and mom went in the home theatre with Twice and Compress and watched _Gossip Girl._ They all became really emotional after they got pregnant. I was in the sauna with Kirishima, Kaminari and Dabi.

"How far along is Jiro, Denki?" I asked him while Dabi set the rocks.

" I'm pretty sure they are all due to give birth soon man." Kirishima said as he gave a deep breath in relaxation.

" I still can't believe I'm gonna be dad man." Kaminari looked up and scratched the back of his head.

" did you think of a name yet?" Dabi asked Kaminari.

"Yeah... we landed on Yumiko.. what about you man?" He asked back to Dabi.

"Yeah.. it's a girl so we're going with Jade Ashido." He replied.

"Kendo and my kid is a boy and she likes the name Yami! So that's what his name will be." He sat up.

" did ya find names for your kids? You're having triplets now right" dabi asked me.

" nope.. Toga wants it to be a surprise and I'd rather not piss her off." We all started to laugh as we left the sauna. We went upstairs and found everybody around the table. As I got a closer look, it was actually a floor plan for the Police Station.

"What's this for?" Kirishima asked.

"Operation Broken Shield." Compress said as he continued to play with his deck of cards. Kurogiri continued.

"Our plan is the take the files the police have on certain villains locations and recruit them for either membership or Nomu testing. We will need someone to have this transmitter on them at all times. It will record whatever is said and will copy every file they have in the database. While that is happening, a second team will break into the armoured and take the weapons and bring them back here. " Kurogiri said as he took a black stick out of his pocket.

"Okay so how do we get in?" I asked. Tomura and Kurogiri looked at me.

"You uh... you , Blondie , and tape head are bait. Tokoyami, Kirishima , Compress and I will raid the armoury, you two will pretend to be caught and the files will be copied . After that, Dabi and Twice will help you escape. Aizawa and Spinner will be here with Kurogiri and make sure the girls are okay"

"No way! I'm not letting my izu-"

"It's okay Toga Baby.. I'll do it." I said as I looked back at Kurogiri.

"When do we go." I asked.

"An hour." Aizawa replied. After we heard that, we all ran upstairs and got changed into our new gear. I put on my new dark suit and had a black mask covering my mouth. Kirishima only wore a black sweater and kaminari wore a suit. An hour later and we all stood in the living room, a gate on the left side for us, and a gate in the right for team B.

"I'll be back" Kirishima kisses Kendo, then walked through the door. Kaminari kissed Jiro and walked through the gate.

"Please be safe. For us. Dabi" Ashido said while taking his dabi and placing it on her stomach. Dabi kissed her forehead and walked through. I looked at Toga and my mom , both of them looked scared.

" you better come back." Toga said , giving a pouty look. I gave her a passionate kiss and then walked over to my mom.

"Please be careful Izuku." I gave my mom a hug and walked on through the gate. Ready to put Operation Broken a

Arrow into action.

 **Sorry. Now no new chapter will be out today or tomorrow, I work both days so I won't have time too. Please be patient. The next chapter will basically be the Mission and then the girls giving birth. So please look forward to it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED BY SHONEN JUMP**


	11. Parenthood Begins

**HEY! So I mis spelled a couple of things in my last chapter because this Autocorrect on IPhone is a pain in the arse lol. So there was a line where it said five months , then I said 9, it was supposed to be both 9 months, also when I called Akujis suit a shit. One more thing, I'll release some chapters before work and on my days off. And this story will be evolving into a deadly battle and the fall of Hero's entirely, and it all started with Izuku. I also thought long and hard about it. And decided to add some crossovers. Before you get mad and PM me, it will only be crossovers with other Anime/Manga/Light Novel Characters whose power can be classified as a quirk, anything that involves magic and Isekai such as Overlord, Konusuba!, High School DxD, Testament Of Sister New Devil, and Sword Art Online will NOT be added, I'll make a new story crossover somewhere down the line. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **3rd person**

The gates on the other side back in the city, a couple of blocks away from the Police Department. Izuku, Sero, and Kaminari took the transmitter Tomura gave him, And walked down the street as Tomura, Kirishima, and Compress walked in the opposite direction. Izuku turned on the transmitter and put it in his pocket as he continued to walk down the street. He looked at his watch, _6:15 Pm. Good._ He thought as they closer to the building.

"Why did you wear a suit dude?" Sero asked him as he put his hands into the pockets of his dark navy blue sweater.

"Give me a break man, Jiro thought I looked hot in this! Besides I had Spinner line the insides with Rubber so I don't go stupid when I use 1.3 million jolts again."

"You sure that was her feelings going back and forth because of the baby?" Sero said as he looked at him laughing.

"Hey fuck you man! I'll have you know that Kaminari men look great in a -"

"Shut up. We're here." Izuku whispered as they walked through the front door. They were immediately greeted by SAT agents with M14 Assault Rifles in their face. A man in a suit came down the hallway, eating a Ham sandwich; he was suprised to see them.

"Holy shit. Izuku Midoryia. Denki Kaminari. And Sero Hanata. Officers , arrest these three and big them into the interrogation room." Hand cuffs where placed on the boys wrist, and escorted down the hall, the man in the suit followed.

"My name is Sakazutchi Akuji. You know you and that whore you been fucking has been a pain in my ass. I mean 9 months! Any longer and I'd have to fire bomb every inch of this dirty town. Don't worry though, you will give me what I want to know." Akuji laughed as he took a sip of water.

"What? That you're a fat ugly shit?" Sero replied. Akujis stopped laughing and they were all brought in the Interrogation room. They were chained to the table, as Akuji sat across them.

"So why don't we first start off with you Izuku. What do you know about these men here?" Akuji threw a picture of Tomura Shigiraki, Dabi, and Twice. Izuku did not answer. Akuji threw out another picture of people, this time of Kyoka Jiro, Itsuka Kendo, Mina Ashido, and Himiko Toga, Izukus wife. The boys did not answer , Akuji threw out one last picture. This time it was Shota Aizawa, his daughter Eri, His Mother , and Tokoyami. The boys did not answer again. Fustrated, Akuji got in their faces and started to be little them.

"Ya know.. I heard that little slut you keep on a leash is pregnant with your kids, Izuku. If you don't tell me what I want to know, i am going to take her, and make her my little house pet. And when your kids are born, I'm gonna show them who their pathetic waste of a father you are, and make them watch every second of horrible torture i put you, And your dirty traitorous friends here. And there's not a goddamn thing you can do about it." Kaminari tried to jump up but an SAT officer pushed him back down on the chair. Akuji laughed as he saw Kaminaris attempt to fight him, he then heard Izuku whisper under his breath.

"Ouuuh What was that? Are you ready to talk? Akuji leaned in.

"I said. When I get out of here... I'm going to punch your fucking head clean off..." Akuji stopped smiling after he heard this. He left the room , walking down the hallways, giving a call to UA high.

"Send me Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki, and Ochaco Uraraka. Bring the hot head Katuski Bakugou too." He spoke into the phone.

"If you don't want to talk. I'll make you talk"

 **Iida POV (Time Skip to 9 PM.)**

We got at the Police station at 9 PM. We recieved a call to go there and help with the interrogation of my former classmates. I never thought I'd see the day where I was Interrogating ones I once called friends. We walked through the doors, meeting the man in the suit Todoroki called Akuji. He informed me on the situation and told us to get them to talk no matter what. We arrived at the door, our old friends waiting on the other side.

"Bakugou. I ask of you to please behave yourself. This has to go smooth." I said while taking off my helmet.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP FOUR EYES!" He yelled back.

"We're serious Bakugou. We don't know what deku will do now. We need to be cautious." Uraraka said. Ever since the incident, she has gotten close to Bakugou, but still has somewhat feelings of guilt towards Izuku. Todoroki sighed and opened the door. There, sat Izuku In a black version of his hero costume, Kaminari in a rather particular suit, and Sero wearing a motorcycle jacket. We all sat down and looked at each other in the eyes. It's been nine months since we all last saw each other. Nine ridiculous months.

"You look well, Izuku." I said.

"You don't, Iida." He replied while looking around.

"How you been? Where are you staying at now?" Todoroki asked him while fixing his posture.

"Like id tell you where we are, I'll give you an A for effort." Izuku said as he cracked his knuckles. His personality has drastically changed over time, this isn't the Izuku I knew back during the Entrance exam.

"But I will say this.. Kaminari and Kirishima are also going to be dads soon. Kendo and Jiro are the mothers. Ashido is also pregnant with Dabis kid." Izuku finished. So it's legit , Ashido, Jiro, or Kendo are now too far gone worth saving. After a while, Uraraka finally broke the awkwardness in the room.

"Deku... I'm sorry I cheated on you all those months ago... I was selfish. And greedy and I-"

"Save it Ochaco. I couldn't give a rats ass how you feel. I love toga now." Izuku cut her off.

"But why!? Why did you join them!?" Uraraka said with tears in her eyes.

"BECAUSE THEY NEVER FUCKED ME OVER! ALL YOU ASSHOLES DID IS BULLY AND HUMILIATE ME! YOU FUCKED BAKUGOU COUNTLESS TIMES AS I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP FOR NIGHTS IN END! TODOROKI! I ASKED YOU YOU FOR HELP AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER I TRIED TO OVERDOSE ON MY MEDS AND YOU NEVER SHOWED UP! IIDA ! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT IS YOUR FUCKING SELF AND YOUR GRADES! YOU NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME! **AND YOU BAKUGOU!!! YOU HAVE STOLEN EVERY THING FROM ME!! MY DIGINITY ! MY PRIDE! MY SELF CONFIDENDE OF BEING A HERO! HIMIKO AND THE LEAGUE WERE THERE TO HELP ME !! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS! MY FAMILY! AND YOU GUYS WANNA SIT HERE AND TALK ABOUT WHY!? LOOK IN THE FUCKING MIRROR YOU ASSHOLES!"** Izuku yelled as a fierce black energy over took over his body and his eye color went from green to black. Bakugou has steam rolling out of his palms , so much. That it was starting to fill the room.

" **QUIT YOUR BITCHING!"** Bakugou yelled as he jumped at Midoryia, Ready to attack. Midoryia caught him by the throat and held him up in the air as Bakugou struggled to break free. I have never seen that much power before. It was stronger than Todoroki's.

"Don't you see? You guys are fighting for the wrong side here. Justice? Morality? It's all a bad joke. The moment shit hits the fan, these so called civilized people you protect, will eat each other. And when they do , they will put the blame for their actions on you." Kaminari said as Sero let him out of the hand cuffs. Why wasn't the SAT officer doing anything!? Before I could get an answer , the officer walked to the table and removed his helmet. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was Dabi.

"Look at you little brother. Handling business by yourself. Looks like you don't need me around to shadow you."

"What the -?" Todoroki asked.

" yeah yeah. I know. To be honest, it was real easy to get my hands on this uniform. Now that's aside. Did the transfer complete?" Dabi asked as he took off the Armour.

"Yeah. Here." Sero said as he threw him a small black object.

"What is that?" Uraraka said.

"Something you don't need to know." Just then the police station alarm went off. Police officers were heard running hectically. A voice then cam on the intercom.

"ITS THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS! THEY ARE ATTACKING US! THEY STOLE OUR WEAPONS FROM THE ARMORY! ALL PERSONAL, DEFEND THIS BASE!" Screaming was heard all throughout the base as countless gunshots followed, and the gunshots and screaming finally stopped.Todoroki, Uraraka and myself were frozen in fear. We did not know what to do. **"UNBREAKABLE GAUNTLET!"** A yelled was heard in the room next beside us. A large blast opened a hole through the wall beside us. As the dust settled, a red haired Kid in a dark sweater was holding an AR-33 assault Rife, and A dark kid was beside him, holding a pistol. It was Kirishima and Tokoyami. As I looked behind them, countless dead bodies were laid out, filled with bullet wounds. It was the first time I seen a dead body. We were very petrified, but izuku and they were smiling.

"Kirishima? Is that you? How could you!" Todoroki yelled.

"Because what you guys did to Midoryia was wrong! If that's what being a hero is than fuck that!" He said as he reloaded his gun.

 **"IM GONNA FUXKING KILL ALL OF YOU!"** Bakugou yelled in a muffled tone.

"No you won't. We won't kill you right now. But come across us again, and we won't show any mercy." After that, they punched all of us through several walls, leading back outside. I passed out from the pain immediately, with the last thing in my sights was the ones I called friends, the ones who betrayed us all.

 **Izuku POV**

"Did you get the files?" Tokoyami said as he put his pistol behind his back.

"Yeah! How did you guys do on your end?" Kaminari repiled.

"Tomura and Compress took everything and warped back out after having a little fun trying out these bad puppy's. This thing is fucking awesome!" Kirishima said as he hugged the rifle.

"Glad you like it. Now let's get out of here." Sero said as he walked out the door leading into the hallway.

"Not yet. There's one thing I need to do. Sero, you wouldn't happen to see a old stubby little shit in the hallway do you?" I said.

"Oh you mean this fuck?" He pulled out Akuji. He was crying and shaking as I walked up to him, and smelled as if he pissed himself in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!!!" He begged for his life while shaking. Sero dropped him to his knees.

"Shut up. I heard the shit you said about my sister." Dabi said as he kicked him in the jaw, making him cough up blood vomit. I grabbed Akuji by the neck, his jaw was swollen.

"PWEASE! DONT HUUUT ME! ILL LEAVE YOU AWONE ! I PWOMISE!" He begged for his life as he barely talked right.

"Don't you remember ? I made you a promise." I gripped my hand and cocked it back.

"Waii-!"

 **"TEXAS SMASH 100 PERCENT!!!"** I punched through Akujis Skull cleanly, his head exploded into brain matter and chucks of his brain and skull scattered across the floor, I dropped his lifeless body and opened the gate, leaving to go back to the cottage.

As we got back, I didn't see anybody. Only to see my mom run down stairs and yell at Me , Kaminari, and Kirishima.

"YOU THREE! ITS HAPPENING ! THEY WENT INTO LABOUR WHILE YOU WERE AWAY!" Mom yelled. Without a second thought, we all ran upstairs and into my moms room. Himiko, Kendo, Jiro and Ashido was on the bed, screaming in pain.Tomura and the guys were in the room watching , Twice passed out from the situation.

"UAHHHH!" Kendo screamed as she gripped her mothers hand. Kirishima ran beside her.

"I SWEAR IF I SURVIVE THIS, IM GONNA CUT YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF SINCE YOU DID THIS!" She screamed out loud, her quirk activated and grabbed onto Kirishima, squeezing him.

"AIIEEEE!" Jiro yelled out as she held Kaminaris hand.

"PUSH PUSH PUSH! YOU CAN DO IT !" Her mother and Father yelled as Jiro kept pushing, screamed louder.

" DADDY!!! IT HURTS!! PLEASE DADDY MAKE IT STOP!" Ashido screamed as she held Dabis hand. Even though this their were screaming because of the labor, this place sounded like a mental asylum of deranged patients , dying to be free. At the end of the room, was himiko, holding my mothers hand. I walked up to her, she looked at me as if she seen a ghost.

" **baby? GWAHHHHHHHHH!"** She screamed as she closed her eyes.

"I'm here! Come on breathe ! Just like you and Twice practiced!" I yelled as I started to mimic twices lamose breathing methods he practiced with the girls back during their pregnancy. I'm glad he helped them... all they did was become insane. I held her other hand and looked at her in the eye. Her face was red, and she could not stop crying.

"I'm here baby girl. I'm never going to leave you.. push okay ! YOU CAN DO THIS PUSH! I screamed words of encouragement.

 **"GWAHHHHHHHH!!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!!!"** Himiko screamed back as she pushed through another contraction. What seemed like hours on end , I went to my mom and asked how she was going. Until I saw something that immediately made my world stop. I saw a baby's head top in my wife's Vagina, covered in patches of blood. I seen some fucked up shit. But that. Is something I was honestly not prepared for. My legs gave out and before I knew it, I fell on the ground , unconscious.

I woke up in a bed a couple hours later, it was a diffferent room than I was last in wth Himiko and the others.

 _WAIT HIMIKO! FUCK WHERE IS SHE?!_

A million thoughts ran through my head as I Started to wake up more.

 _SHIT! I PASSED OUT AFTER I SAW A PART OF MY KIDS HEAD POPPING OUT! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU STAND THAT MOM!_

Before I sat up, I heard it. A baby crying and a woman, shushing the child in a aoithing, mother-like tone. I looked around, trying to find the source. I looked to my left and saw Himiko laying in the bed beside me {A/N this is a King sized bed} , smiling as she held something wrapped in a small white blanket.

"Hi...Miko?" I asked her while sitting up in the bed. As I got closer to her, my eyes widened and I started to tear up. It was a baby boy with dirty blonde low spiked hair that covered his left eye{A/N anime babies legit are already born with their styles hair set. Take a Look at Yuno and Asta at Black clover if you think I'm lying}, his eyes were red and his teeth showed fangs like his mother. It was my son. And he looked almost identical to Himiko.

"Do you wanna hold our son?" Himiko smiled as she cradled our son in her eyes. Her motherly instinctly cradled him softly and the baby stopped crying. As if he was swept away in bliss. I held out my arms, and Himiko gave him to me. I started to cry as I looked at my peaceful bundle of joy. I then heard the door open and close. It was a short girl with small green hair, followed by a younger girl with white hair. It was my mom and Eri. Eri must of opened the door for her, as my mom came in very slowly , holding two other kids in her arms. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy and swollen. It looked like she was crying for hours.

"Hey Izuku... * **walking over to my side of the bed*** Come meet your two daughters." I looked in my moms arms and there I saw them. Both were sleeping as they were wrapped in the blanket. Himiko and I made a small little makeshift crib using the pillows as couch cushions Eri gave me as an external support barrier. I set my son down in the middle, followed by my mom and Himiko putting my daughters on the other side. I couldn't believe it. The little girl on the right had green hair and green eyes just like me and her sister also had green hair but also had fangs and yellow eyes like her mother. I started to tear up more as Himiko and I looked at her children.

"Hello there... I'm your daddy." I said as tears started to roll down my face. Himiko smiled and leaned deeper towards them, and motioned me to follow her lead.

"And I'm your Mommy..!" We both smiled as our babies looked around the room. Wondering what the world awaits them. I noticed that tears started to roll down Himikos face, sure enough, she was crying.

"We're your parents... I know you will do great and evil things to make mommy and daddy proud. Mommy and daddy will always love you." Himiko has more tears rolling down her face as she kissed them on their foreheads. "I can't believe it... I'm a mother now." She started to cry now fully. I wiped her tears off with part of the blanket.

"Did you think of names yet?" My mom asked while she walked over to the other side of the bed, hugging Himiko.

 _SHIT! I didnt-!_

" I was waiting... to see when they were * _sob*._ To agree with Izu-hunny on it." Himiko said as she lifted herself off my moms chest.

"I like the name Kenji though! For our son!" She smiled again, Himiko was back to her old self.

"Yeah I like that. I wanna name her Kaede.. " I said while pointing to my daughter on the right. When we landed to the last one , we couldn't figure a name out. Any name Himiko and I tossed or didn't quite fit her.

"I ... uh... I ..." Eri mumbled under breath, hoping she would not get into trouble from us.

"What is it, Eri? You can tell us. Don't be afraid." I said while I put my hand on her shoulders.

".." Eri still looked down to the ground. Seeing her like this still, made me feel intense anger for what that bastard overhaul did to her.

 _Overhaul... I will find you one day. And I will not let you escape._

After a couple of minutes, Eri looked back up with Tears in her eyes. And finally spoke.

"I ..., like... like... the name... Sa.. Saki." She said as she looked back down. I looked back at Himiko. She nodded at me.

"Well Eri.., her name is Saki." Eri looked back up at me with a smile as tears started to roll down her face and hugged me tightly. It may not look like it, but she was happy.

"Thank you so much big brother Izuku!" She smiled at me. For a moment, the pain went a away for her. And the smile of a nice little girl appeared.

 _Saki eh? I like it._

Today is the day that i, Izuku Midoryia, and my wife, Himiko Midoryia, Had a family together. _Our_ own family. A Mother and Father to Two beautiful little girls and Son

 **HEY! Sorry this came out so late, my internet got cut and my data is RIDICULOUSLY slow so until Tuesday(that's when it's reactivated) so I'll try to push out as much as I can but no promises. A couple of things I wanna address before I go.**

 **A. The next chapter arc will focus more on what happened after Izuku and everybody left the bar and the nine month time gap happened. And it will be after too. Don't worry, there will be some Himiko/Deku and the other couples out there I set up too. Just wait an see.**

 **B. I have another idea for this type of story (same Himiko and Deku ship) but I'm already WAY. To far in this and I'm not gonna retcon this for those who actually enjoy it, so I decided to write a complete NEW story that will have the Deku and Himiko ship but it's gonna be ... well different. However, this will NOT affect this fan fic what so ever. I will continje this story and write the new one at the same time.**

 **C. I felt that Jade Ashidos(Dabi and Minas daughter) quirk was way too.., complicated. Like it just felt like a weird fcked up verisimilitude of Todoroki. So I decided to change her quirk entirely AND her appearance. It will NOT affect her personality I set her to be as written in the character mini OVA I released before. I will leave the new quirk and appearance down below. I might do another chapter if my data allows me to, if not, just gotta wait for it later or until Tuesday. Sorry for the inconvenience . Anyway, talk to you guys soon! And thank you so much for the support!**

 **Quirk: FireFly. An area of effect, pathway blocking, and entry denial of a quirk. Jaded _FireFly_ can release a reddish, pinkish smile out into the air or condense it into a signal area. Once activated, the area is lit up around with said smoke, it is HIGHLY acidic to the touch that if you leave yourself in there, you're skin will become burned, bubbles, or just disintergrate. If breathes in however, if jade focuses hard enough, she can somewhat "mind control" said person until the person is released drinking water or a well placed hit in the head, effectively shaking her fire fly off, if she does not want to mind controll the person after they breath it in, there insides will rise in temperature and stings their lungs, effectively killing them in less than 90 seconds. Jade can only mind controll one person at a time, if she tries to do more than one, the strain on her body is so intense that she pukes and passes out. Waking up 2 days later. She has a dark blue trench coat on similar to her father, but also has her hair done like her mother. Her eyes are also considered to be one light blue and yellow, both from her parents. Her aunt, Himiko Midoryia, taught her self defense with a knife, Tanto, and machete, Her uncle Compress taught her and the other kids sneaking and slight of hand, and her other uncle , Izuku Midoryia, taught her hand to hand combat along with Ejiro Kirishima. **


	12. Bit of Explaining! (Not a chapter)

**HEY!** So I had a couple of comments about some things that was going on and what it meant. Some good, and some bad. Criticism is criticism, regardless which way you wanna spin it. Just wanna day thanks to all who are enjoying it so far ! It really means a lot to me . To answer the first question. I had somebody ask me what it meant by Izukus Hero suit becoming black instead of his signature green attire. The reason was a couple of things but I'll answer them as honest and simple way I can so I won't confuse people. So remember in the manga were Izuku, Ochaco, Monoma, Shinzo and the rest of Class A and Class B were training? I used that as a basis as well as All For One( Or Overhaul I think.) talk about Quirk Singularity passing , meaning that quirks could potentially evolve. We see that when Izuku is in the "dream world" covered in dense black energy covered him but his eyes and Right hand and stood beside the other users of One For All. He sees the time All For One gave His brother the Quirk (which would eventually become One For All) and AFO's brother says to him that he will show him more when he can harness and master One For All better and touched his hand... or his face? Might of been both lol I'll have to go back and find that chapter. Which now leads up to the current issue in the manga where Izuku has black Tendrils (similar to Venom's webs) that is going out of control because of OFA ; which leads up to him meeting The guy "Funk" back in the "Dream world" where the manga is at of the time of me writing this. So how does this actually Play into his suit turning black here? Well i made it so where seeing Uraraka cheat on him with Bakugou was the last straw for his mental health which made his feelings start to overcumb his sanity and Control, which made One For All activate on its own. So the black energy is essentially his anger and pain he tried to bury but couldn't now and the green going away, is the sign of him no longer wanting to be "Deku" but something entirely different. Think about it like when Venom first took over Peter Parker, Peters anger and rage about Uncle Bens murder over came his mind and made him force it out of him. For my story though, it's basically consumed him forever. Thanks for the question my man! I hope this helps you understand!

The next question I got is why I didn't include the fights when Izuku was on the roof about to battle his friends or this chapter where they just punch Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugou through the wall. To be honest, it's kinda hard for me to see how the fight scenes out considering this is just a fan fic and there's no hard, credible thing for me to go off of so its more me being afraid of writing the fight rather than me cutting corners because I'm lazy. I'm going to start and try adding fights in here now, so please bear with me on it. If it sucks, please let me know and I'll try my best to make it more enjoyable or just drop it entirely if you guys want. Thanks for that question! Now let's move on to the last.

This technically isn't a "question" per se but a opinion which I'm actually quite happy to hear about. So someone (I forgot who so please forgive me lol) said that they didn't wish Izuku to have kids yet until later on and I understand where your comin from. The reason why I wrote it in , him having kids early is because of a couple of major factors: His break up with Uraraka, his depression after All Might and Overhaul, And of course, everybody favourite MHA Yandere, Himiko Toga. At first , the party arc was going to be DRASTICALLY DIFFERENT. I originally had it to where Izuku was going to commit suicide by jumping off a high rise building until Toga stopped and have that lead into them... well fucking. But I immediately saw two problems with that. 1 is Izuku does not necessarily look like the Suicidal time and Even though Toga is Ridiculously in love with him, it felt out of character for her. To me, Toga is somebody who knows when to take advantage of an opportunity and seize it before it's gone. So when Izuku is well past is breaking point ( as seen in the Party arc) , it would be a perfect time for her to Manipulate him considering how broken and destroyed his mental state is. So I guess you could say that the Black energy of OFA mutating inside of Izuku and Toga manipulating Him is the result of what he is now.

P.S there was one question (before they deleted it) and asked why I chose Jiro,Kaminari, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Sero,Kendo, and Aizawa to side with Him is because of a couple different things. For one, Tokoyami is the type of guy( to me anyway, I know everybody else has their own opinion) who doesn't really know where he wants to go in life. I mean yeah sure he is in the Hero course but in the entirety of The My Hero Academia manga/anime (as the time writing this) , the only back stories we know of is Bakugou,Izuku,Kirishima, Jiro(Sort of), Eri, Todoroki, Shigiraki, Twice, Toshinori(All Might), Monoma, Uraraka, Iida, and Shinso. You could Argue that they are side characters and the show/manga HAS to focus on Izuku and the mains only, It just seems weird (too me at least) that Horikoshi gave backstories to these characters and not anybody else yet. Never know, he may just do. Kendo, Sero, Kirishima (ESPECIALLY KIRISHIMA), and Ashido seem to have a bond with Izuku the most and have a strong moral judgement to what's right and wrong. Before you say anything , YES I know Kirishima and Bakugou are bros, but if Kirishima is obsessed with being a man, wouldn't Izuku being tortured actually have him pissed because of what Nezu and those were doing? Also, Aizawa is going to have MAJOR INTERNAL CONFLICT with himself so be prepared for that. Also, to answer the one guy who PM'ed me, no the other parents won't last long ;)

Anyway, it seems my Data is allowing me to post chapters fast so I'll try to write out as much as I can and actually go into detail as much as I can . Thank you all for the feedback, I really appreciate it!


	13. Project Valuk

**Hey! So I just posted a chapter not to long ago and a bit of explaining about why I wrote certain stuff. You can find those on my page. As promised, I will start to add fights now rather than cutting them. Please if you think that I could of done better in a certain part or a fight part than don't be afraid to give me some feedback. Just don't be rude about it, after all, we are all fans of My Hero Academia Aren't we? Anyway, before we begin, I'm just going to let you know, this chapter will have a time skip in order to introduce the kids because I didn't wanna focus on the Remedial stupid shit and have this turn into Boruto, so its only going to be a five year time skip, not like a crazy 50 year one. And I will specifically say that it the time skip has happened. One more thing, I wanna try and play around with different writing styles, if you enjoy the new one or want the old one back, please tell me ! Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THEY WERE SATS BEST FUCKING OPERATIVES THERE AND YOURE TELLING ME THAT THEY FUCKING ESCAPED!?!?"** Screamed out a woman's voice, filled with anger. She was standing in a room full men and women in suits. All from different countries, arguing with one another about what just happened last night. There has been reports that _they_ escaped. Izuku Midoryia, Ejiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Sero Hanata, Fukigame Tokoyami, and the League of Villains managed to escaped from a police station, filled with Japans best SAT units, Quirk Officers, and multiple Civilian casualties. To make matters worse, the weapon shipment that the SAT had brought into the station has been completely raided, every file in the police database has been either copied or corrupted by an unknown celerium word, and the One of the GDF's representative, was found dead with his head missing along with brain matter and chunks of skull scattered across the floor, suggesting that he was met a horrific death. Ever since last night, the UN was in a panic, as they now took this threat seriously.

"We need to meet this with extreme force at once!" President Donald Trump of the United States of America yelled as he smacked his fist into the ground. Another man stood up after him, this time wearing a Canadian flag pin on his dark blue suit, it was Prime Minister Justin Trudeau.

"We mustn't act so hastily! They vanished over nine months ago so what's to say they aren't even IN Japan now? Do you really want to enforce martial law on a country that isn't even your own?" Justin Yelled.

"It's the only-" Donald was about to yell until someone cut him off, it was a woman this time. The representative of Japan, Yugiri Hashikiko.

"He's right. The SAT sent in Masaru Enatsu, General Gordon had sent in Staff Sergeant Meghan J. Castellano from your Navy, and Brazil sent Corporal Taina Peirera from the BOPE unity to Japan five months ago to serve under my wing." {Those who play Rainbow Six Siege know who those are}

"Why was I not aware of this?" Donald said angerily at Yugiri, as if he was about to rush to her desk and choke the life out of her. Yugiri, however, ignored it and continued on with what she was saying to the other UN world leaders.

"I had them search throughout the entirely of each and every city. With Taina's Quirk: _Silent Step, she is able to sneak up on anybody without being seen; perfect for recon. Masaru's Quirk: Echo, he is able to use echo location to find his targets and dispatch them. Last but not least, Meghan. Her quirk is: **Valkyrie.** She is able to see what any camera sees just by looking at it, she can't however, control multiple cameras at once. Even these highly trained operatives, couldn't find any trace of these people here. Yugiri presses a button on a remote, the projector on the wall shows multiple images of those on the front. It was Izuku Midoryia, Itsuka Kendo, Denki Kaminari, Fukigame Tokoyami, Kyoka Jiro, Ejiro Kirishima, Sero Hanata, and the League of Villains members. Everybody started to uproar, yelling and arguing wether or not they should keep looking for the League and it's new members or abdanon the search entirely._

"Because your looking for them in the wrong way." Another woman's voice yelled. The room fell dead silent, as if the yelling never had existed in the first place. They all looked over to the door that lead out into the hallway of the UN building in Washington DC.

"Aww fucking hell who left her in here?" Russian President Vladimir Putin Yelled. The woman just smiled, like she took that as a compliment and walked further into the room. No body wanted to speak out, they were all frozen in fear. Fear of what that woman is capable of. It was Mayuri Tamegutchi. The head of the GDF. She was dressed in a black pantsuit and her bangs of her black hair slightly covered her wrinkles on her face. She walked in and everybody stopped as if they in the presence of royalty. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"You actually believe that these criminals will stay in the cities? So naive , Yugiri." She said while giving a smirk, a smirk that clearly read " _Fuck You!"_ To Yugiri. She wanted to get up and punch Mayuri in the face, but felt a strong hand held her down. It was the Senator. Mayuri then continued.

"Gentleman, let's face it. The age of the Hero Died when All Might sacrificed himself for our future during the Kamino incident. Now , Villains are on the rise. Better, stronger, _Smarter."_ Mayuri emphasized the word when looking at Yugiri. Seeing this made her blood boil.

"Do you all remember the London Incident? Wen the Hellsing Coporation was attacked? Or how about the Overhaul Raid ?" Images of both incidents showed up on the large black screen.

"Although the Hellsing Corporation and the heroes were able to Defeat our enemies. Whose to say that there will be a villain out there that we cannot stop without an "All Might" protecting us?" It was like a knife was struck in their heart. No one wanted to admit it, but Mayuri was right. After All Might died, Villains have become more active lately. What will happen if a villain they find is too strong? Too powerful? What will happen?

"That's why i suppose this. *images and videos flew all across the screen, making the others gasped and chatter about it* it's called _Project Valuk._ The Age of Hero's is done for everybody. It is up to us now to fight for our future. Valuk is a project that will allow the user to Pilot this large exo skeleton. For there, it will allow you to predict your enemies movements, fight patterns and use their whirl against them. Further more, this Exo Skeleton is Shock, Heat and Cold resistant, has 10 CM of titanium Ceramic Armour, two Dual miniguns, Thermal and Night Vision senses, and-"

"OBJECTION!"

Everybody focused on where that came from. It was Yugiri. She had a pained look on her face, as if she knew something was wrong from the start.

"Project Valuk was a myth! Nothing more than a-" before Yugiri could finish. A supreme judge cut her off.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YUGIRI!" Yugiri stopped, as if it were a parent scolding their child. The judge turned back to Mayuri.

"Mayuri. Are you positive you can get this to work?" He asked her.

"Of course. Say the word and I'll begin my research immediately." She replied while fixing her glasses. The other judgements looked at each other and nodded. They all stood up and announced to the others.

"Ladies and gentleman! Those who want to fund this project and offer their complete complete cooperation with the GDF, raise your hand!" Everybody Raised there hands. The judge took a count and the proceeded again.

"Those who object?" Everybody out their hands down expect for one. Yugiri. The judgement was as follows. Mayuri won the support of the entirety of the worlds top scientists and researchers.

Scene change, after the UN meeting at Yugiris hotel*

Yugiri was sitting in her hotel room with her body guards, flipping through the channels trying to find something to take her mind off Mayuri who humiliated her earlier at the UN embassy. She ordered a pizza and planned in making it an early night so she could wake up early for her plane back to Tokyo Tomorrow.

Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Julio's pizza!" The yell came from another door. She got up and walked to the door, fumbling through her purse for the money. She finally got to the door and opened it.

"Hey how much is-" before she could react , blood and chunks of brain splattered onto her head. The pizza boy dropped dead and three men with silenced pistols stood there. Her legs shaken with fear, she could not move. The middle man stepped up and hit her in the jaw with the back of his gun. Sending Yugiri back in the room. Her guards got up and reached for their weapons.

 _PEW PEW PEW_

Three more gunshots rang out. Hitting all three of her body guards in their heads, killing them instantly. The sound of a toilet flushing came from behind them and the door opened. It was her last body guard, unaware that these men are armed and have killed the others.

"Damn, should of stayed off of the wasabi, hey jack where did you keep the Pepsi- HEY WHAT THE FU-" before the man could finish, he too was met with the same fate as the others. Shot in the head, and the man showed no remorse over it, as if he was shooting cattle. Yugiri was scared shitless to the point she started to wet herself.

"My oh my. That scared are we?" A woman's voice was heard in the hallway. She walked in and Yugiris mind was filled from Fear to anger as she saw her face. It was Mayuri.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Yugiri Yelled. Mayuri walked over to Yugiri, laughing while kicking the bodies of the deceased body guards which frightened Yugiri.

"Sending a message. My dear. To those who disagree with me. Valuk will continue. And you won't have a fucking say in it." Mayuri then started to lick Yugiris neck and smelled her hair. Which disgusted her even more. Mayuri turned around and started to walk away, followed by the middle body guard. "Have Fun Boys!" Mayuri Yelled our as she walked down the hallway.

 **"NOOOOOOO!!!!"** Yugiris voiced screamed, followed by more gunshots and the door slamming. Mayuri countinued to walk down the hallway.

"Ma'am. If I remember correctly.. you need to have a base of operations for this right? Any idea where?"

"Of course Lucas. We're going to we're it all started."

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! I'll post the next chapter shortly ! After that, you will have to wait for my next day off! Sorry!**


	14. The Raid and the new year

**Hey! So I had a little bit of time to kill before I pass out for work tonight and I thought I'd write a chapter or two out. So to correct myself, THIS chapter will be the time skip. The previous chapter, _Project Valuk,_ was after Izuku and the gang broke out of the jail. Now, it's going to be a time skip to introduce the kids and everybody else, I may do a "OVA" of the kids growing up to the age they are now but idk yet. Anyway, thank you all for the support it really means a lot. Enjoy!**

Five years after the events of Izuku and some of the Class A students betrayed the Hero Society, the city and the other students drastically changed and now the heroes are the prey, and the villains are the predators. Izuku Midoryia and the League of Villains, now control Japans criminal underworld and have their hands on everything from Banking to the music industry. Many people feared his wife, Himiko Midoryia, more than him himself after she killed Kai Chisaki, by cutting his head off after she and her best friend and former US student, Mina Ashido.

 _"We will find these criminals, and we will return Japan back to the people who All Might protected!"_ A video was playing on a phone. It was the GDF's public announcement to the public about the League Of Villains. Standing behind the speaker, was The Number 2 Pro Hero,

Shoto Todoroki.

"They're still lookin for us eh? Stupid little shit." A women's voice said as she held her phone in her hand, watching the YouTube video that was posted yesterday.

"Easy Little sis, you know they won't find us again." Another woman's voice replied. She smiled as she put her black mask over her mouth. She then gave the other girl another black mask , and proceeded to put it on as well. She then gave her an AR-33 assault rifle.

"You guys got thirty seconds before you reach the floor." A mans voiced came through the radio. Followed by the sounds of eating chips.

"Thanks Kaminari." A green haired kid spoke back. It was Izuku Midoryia. Standing in an elevator with his wife, Himiko, and his friend, Mina Ashido. Izuku was wearing a black and dark green suit, outlined with a white tie and leather gloves that cut off halfway up his palm. Himiko wore her sailors suit again. Her breasts pushed out even more and became defined after she had their children. Ashido wore a black, skin tight cat suit, and a mask Himiko gave her. They all stood in the elevator, reloading their Assault rifles followed with Himiko twirling around her two Katanas she had forged from Twice.

"I thought we got rid of Kai's influences? Why are these idiots still believing in them?" Mina asked as she readied her Assault rilfe.

"Because people are so adorable when they believe they got a sliver of power still hehe. But when ya rip it from their pathetic little hands, that's when the delicious fear strikes them. ~Su" Himiko replied to her younger "sister" while she held her katana's across her body, mimicking her hugging herself. Izuku was the last to get ready, he finally reloaded his UMP45 and smiled as he aimed it at the elevator door.

"You guys ready? Shits about to pop off."

"Always baby~hehe" Himiko blushed hard as she replied to her beloved.

 _Ding!* "you have now reached, floor 15."_ The elevator doors opened, and gunfire immediately started. Many people with bird masks started shooting at Izuku, Himiko , and Mina. Izuku shot back, successfully hitting one in the head. Himiko ran towards her right, picking stragglers and flankers, giving a sick, demented laugh in the process.

" **HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHGA! THATS IT! LET ME TASTE YOUR DELICIOUS BLOOD!"** Himiko Yelled as she continued to slice her way through many of the henchman. Just then , one stood up behind her and aimed his pistol at the back of his head. Before he could fire.

 ** _*PEWW!* *THASH!* *SHATTER!*_**

A bullet ran through the window, hitting him in the head and killing him instantly. Himiko turned around as saw the dead body she forgot to kill. She smiled and looked across the street, as she knew where the sniper was.

"Thank ya Hunny!~Su!" She waved and went back to fighting."

"I got your back, keep going... Aww shit Izuku two on your right! NOW!" Jiro I'm her ear piece. She tried to line up for a decent shot, Izuku looked at his right and found two people with AK-74's. He ducked and let the gunfire loose.

 ** _*SPUUUUUUUUUYAT!* *Bang!"_**

The gunfire stopped as the men started to reload. Izuku took the advantage and started to run at them. They finished reloading but before they could react, a black , Ailen like tendril wrapped around their necks.

" **BLACK WHIP!"** Izuku shot like a high speed bullet towards them. As he got closer and closer, he charged OFA in his left hand, and letting himself be pulled closer and closer. Black energy surrounded his hand, and he released his punch onto the mans head.

 _"DETROIT SMASH!" The henchmans Hess was punched clean off his body. Izuku dropped the lifeless body and turned to the other one who was still wrapped. He started to laugh, and that made Himiko and Izuku furious._

"Look... at.. you." The man said as she continued to struggle to breath. "Hero...turned... villain... you're quite the badass... eh?? " the man said as his heart rate started to droppe. He looked back at Izuku who was watching him with anger in his eyes.

"You... think... you're making... _*cough*_ a point???? Hahahaha * _cough* *cough*_ you're nothing..." he laughed. Izuku put the man down and released his black whip, allowing it to slither back into his body. Seeing this, after the stories he heard about Izuku Midoryia and his wife , Himiko Midoryia, made him startled. Izuku turned away and packed the bags full of the last remaining money of Kai's empire. He walked over to the elevator, and smiled again.

"Yeah you're right. I may not be anything." He turned around. The man felt frightened and scared as he looked into Izukus eyes. He did not find a human, or a hero. He didn't even feel the feeling of having a villain watch you. All he saw was a thick Aura of Death seeping our Izuku.

"But its better than what your going to be right now." Mina and Himiko walked to the man. Himiko forced open his mouth and Mina shoved her acid down his mouth, forcing him to swallow. The girls backed up, eyeing their master piece that they had made. The man started to teach uncontrollably, and blood mixed with acid started to come through his mouth. His stomach area became corroded and his intestines fell out in the floor. Himiko walked up to the man, who was now kneeling him front of them, holding his intestines. Himiko took her knife and held it against his throat. She blushed at the man who was almost dead. She leaned in and whispered in his ears.

"Shouldn't a called my baby that. You met an easy death compared what I was gonna do." Her voice went from happy to psychotic. She then drove the knife into the mans throat. The man dropped down on the ground, dead.

"Kaminari, we got out. You can pull out too Jiro." Mina said into her piece. Jiro nodded and packed up Her sniper rifle . A child's voice came back on the ear piece, followed by many other kids.

"DADDY!!!! Kenji cut off my teddy bears head again!!!!!" Izuku and Himiko knew who it was instantly, it was one of their daughter, Kaede. Another kids voice was heard, this time was Kenji himself.

" **THATS BECAUSE SHE FUCKING PUT THERMiTE ISOTOPE IN MY UNDERWEAR!!!"** Kenji yelled back as she confided to scratch his bottom.

"I told you it was for science! If you didn't move then you wouldn't be doing this right now!" Kaede yelled back. She was trying to see how much Thermite isotope one can find before they pass out.

"FUCK YOU THAT WASNT FOR SCIENE. YOU DID THE SAME SHIT TO ME LAST WEEK! YOU TOOK MY FUCKING EASY BAKE OVEN UNCLE TWICE GAVE ME!" This was an entirely new girl.

"Jade? Why are you training with Aizawa Sensei. Wait a sec, why aren't ANY of you training with Aizawa?" Mina asked. Even though she became a killer in less than five years; She and Himiko can easy snap back into their mother instinct like it's nothing.

"Oh... see funny story mom!" Jade laughed awkwardly as she talked to her mother.

"Yeah really funny..." Kaede mumbled.

"You guys left Saki and Yami there again didn't you?" Himiko said in her mother voice. Izuku also listened in. The kids didn't respond, they didn't want to. Himiko shook her head because of the response.

"I'll deal with both of you too when I get back. Your father and I are coming now." Himiko didn't even bother to wait for a response. Immediately a gate opened and walked through. Leaving behind Izuku and Mina. As Izuku was about to walk through, he noticed something. Mina kept her head down and stayed silent.

"Hey.. I'm sure Aizawa just pushes them to hard again... like remember the one time back at school whe-" before he could finish, he remembered what today was. It was Hakugere's birthday.

"Oh... it's that day eh?" Ashido nodded. Izuku hugged her,m. Acidic tears started to roll down her car and onto Izukus clothes, somewhat stinging him. He pulled out and looked into her eyes.

"Tell you what... why don't you, Dabi, and jade come by the house tonight? We could watch _Punisher_ again?" Mina nodded as she tried to wipe her tears.

 _I wonder what everybody is up to now since I last saw them... All I know is Bakugou did actually become the number one hero... and that bitch Ochaco is now his wife... I don't care though.. it hosts an intriguing thought._

Izuku and Mina walked through the gate. Leaving behind a bloodbath in the building they left.

 **THANK YOU for reading this chapter. Sorry for this to come so late, I been working like crazy. The next arc will be mostly what every ones doing and the GDF's side to This. It will be out tomorrow. Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KOHEI HORIKOSHI AND PUBLISHED SHONEN JUMP.**


	15. Unite! And History of the GDF

**Hey! So today I work at ten so I gotta pass out easy :( BUT I'll write a couple chapters out before I pass out. Anyway enjoy!**

"We go in deep and we go in hard. Cut the lights Onee-Chan." A little girls voice said. She was standing beside 5 other kids who looked no older than the age of 7, they were all dressed in black. Immediately the lights went out in the house they were observing, they crouched and slowly walked towards the house.

"Yumiko. I want you to disable the voice communications, Saki. I want you to follow her and dispatch any of them we may see. On my work we will-"

 ** _*CRUNCH!* *SMACK!*_**

They all turned around to see where the sound came from. It was Kenji eating a bag of chips. Seeing this, Jade became furious. She let out a couple of her spores towards Kenj, making him cough.

"Hey what the fuck!? I just opened those!" Kenji yelled as he grabbed his mothers knife out his pocket. He was about to rush Jade, however another masked girl stopped him. She was a slender looking girl, her grey hair fell out underneath her hood. She took off her mask, it was Eri.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? If they find out we're-" before she could finish, they were all wrapped up in a white scarf that strung from a high tree. They grunted and struggled to try and release themselves. A man jumped down from the tree. He was wearing a black leather jacket that went too well with his mid length black hair. It was their teacher, Shota Aizawa.

"I heard you the moment you opened those chips, you really are your fathers son, both of you do before you think. Make a wrong move and I will guarantee you that the authorities will catch you. Do not hesitate. Do not fault. Remember that. We're done for the day... Twice! Spinner! Yami! Come out now!" As he yelled, three others walked out the house. Before they could talk, a purple gate opened on the field. Walking out was Izuku , Himiko, and Ashido. Saki and Kaedes eyes lit up as they saw their father, Kenji instantly ran for his mother, and jade went for her mother.

"DADDY!!!!!!!" The girls yelled. They ran and hugged Izukus legs. He smiled and patted them on the head. He picked them both up, and pretended to be weak and stumble around while laughing.

"Whoa! Every day you girls are getting big! What's your grandma been feeding you!?" Izuku said as she smiled. He looked over to his right, Himiko was kneeling, giving Kenji a big hug. Izuku, Who was holding his daughters in his arms and Himiko, who was holding her sons hand, walked over to Aizawa who was talking to Eri.

"Let me guess. They ran back here after they leaving Kaminari." Aizawa nodded. He looked back at Eri, who kept her head down to the ground.

"I'm...sorry... papa... I failed..." Eri cried. Even though she's now 13 years old, she's still the same Eri that Aizawa has adopted. Aizawa hugged her, letting her cry it out, it's best to not her speak and cry to much. Aizawa pulled back, and looked into her eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetie... look, apparently you're grandmother is going to have a dinner tonight... it'll be fun... I promise... so come on, let's head back to _Paradiso."_ Aizawa said as he continued to let Eri cry. After a brief moment, they all walked back up the hill, leaving the training ground.

They arrived back in _Paradiso._ It was their own community that they built in the woods. Even though they used the wood to make a traditional Japanese house and things such as Tatami floor mats, laminators and his daughter, Yumiko, made makeshift power lines, granting their little town/community power. They're houses had heating,TV's, and kitchen appliances for cookings. The rest such as washing clothes and running water, had to be forged from the river down the hill more. As they walked into the town, they were greeted with the sight of kids running around playing, and other villains seeking refuge from GDF cracking down hard on Villains and families who did not comply. It was a spacious and very wide open community, that had makeshift little bars and shops that sold weapons, armour, and blades. There was also a school were Aizawa taught how to maintain quirks, Twice was teaching Acting , Jiro taught music, and Tomura enforced propaganda against the hero society, effectively brainwashing kids at a young age. This entire place was covered above with a net made of leaves, making it always shady and cool. Himiko noticed that Ashido kept her head down and walked in silence, only talking to her daughter.

"Hey Izu Baby... what's wrong wit Mina??? Tell me who hurt my baby sis and I'll gut the stupid slut." Himiko asked while gripping her katana that was sheathed in her back. Seeing his mother like this, gave him an ever deeper admiration for his mother.

"It's Hakugeres birthday... she was her best friend at UA back when we were kids. Last we heard, she left hero work for a desk job. After that, she went dark." Izuku repiled. As they continued walking, he started to think.

 _Hmm... I wonder what everybody is doing_

Jesus fucking Christ... it stinks in here." A girl said as she covered her nose.

"Relax, Creati... we need to keep calm for the crime scene." Shoto Todoroki calmly repiled as he walked on the 15th floor that was used for illegial gambling. Momo blushes, and they walked more. Countless Coronoers , Police officers and quirk imvestagators walked around the room. Coroners took pictures of the bodies while Police officers and the quirk investagors anazlyed bullets and power residue.

"My my! The power couple is here again!!" An energetic man yelled as he walked towards him, vigorously doing a wave-like karate chop in the air. He was wearing silver knight suit armour, and could only see his eyes. It was Tenya Iida, the Number 4 Hero. He ran up to Todoroki and Momo, they hugged and started to talk again.

"Man... we haven't seen each other since the cottage Assault three years ago.." Momo said as she looked on. They found out where Izuku and the others were hiding three years ago, 5 miles away from Sendai, Japan. The fight was deadly. It ended with multiple police officers dying and multiple hero's such as Endeavour, Lady Midnight, Ms.Joke, Hawks, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and and Gang orca to go missing. They are now presumed dead. They walked to a small hallway, Iida leading them as Shoto and Momo followed. They stopped as they saw what Iida was showing them, it was a black sludge like substance that was stuck all over the walls to the point that firefighters had to come and axe it out. Below it was a mutilated corpse with its guts hanging out. Todoroki immediately knew who it was.

"Midoryia...and that psycho of a "wife" Himiko..." his left side activated by itself out of pure anger, Shoto blamed Izuku for his fathers disappearance after the cottage assault. Iida looked back and replied.

"Yeah... this is their work...*Sigh*" Iida took off his helmet, revealing his well toned faces along with his glasses. Three suits started to walk behind them, followed by a middle aged women.

"I know you... you're Mayuri Tamegutchi, correct? CEO and leader of the GDF." Momo said as she bowed to Mayuri.

" no no please.. lift your head young one. It is I who should be bowing to you and your husband, Shoto. You two are known as the power couple, you single handledly put an end to Riots, and led the assault on the cottage. People look up to you. I look up to you." She bowed as she said that. She lifted up her head and saw Todoroki staring into space with hollow eyes. Mayuri slowly walked up and put her hand onto his shoulder; making him jump a little while a tear rolled down his left check.

"I'm sorry... about your father... if he could see you now... I know he would be proud of you." She said as she let go. Iida walked beside Mayuri, and looked at Mayuri with curiosity.

"Excuse me madam. But may I ask why you came here? I mean this is a very ruthless crime scene."

"Because to be fair... I was actually looking for you three.. plead after when you are done. Could you come by my office in Tokyo? I have some things to discuss with you all." They looked at each other than nodded. They agreed to meet Mayuri at her office.

Todoroki, Momo, and Iida walked in a conference room in the GDF's main building on the 30th floor. It was white room that had a view looking out into the city. There was a long, brown nicely cut wooden table, and leather chairs were outlined in the sides. On the wall to their left. Was a projector. Outside the conference room, was many suits doing their jobs. The smell of burnt coffee and raining desk phones from cubicles drowned out any sound. Shortly after, Mayuri and her three body guards walked in.

"So sorry I'm late people I had a little incident i had to take care of... now, * **a camera feed on loop started to play on the projector.*** im sure you all know that this was the only thing that was recovered from the last remnants of Kai Chisakis illegial gambling ring. As you can see * **a black ball of energy flew across the screen followed by three perefty shots to the cameras*** three cameras.. three perfect shots." She clicked the remote again and the video ended, followed by images of the League Of Villains and Izuku, Himiko, Kendo, Kirishima, Sero, Jiro, Kaminari, and Tokoyami were the last. Seeing them now grown up, Todoroki not only felt anger... but guilt.. guilt since he never helped his friend after ever thing he's done for him.. guilt that Izuku begged Him for help but never did. Todoroki felt nothing but guilt, anger , and betrayal.

"Okay yes but they have become ghosts after the cottage assault? What makes you think they will show up now? We don't even know where they are staying!" Iida and Momo Yelled.

"Yes that is true... we know that they have power in the music industry, and some political issues that made them untouchable. But now that day is fine. We're taking the fight to them." Mayuri clenched her fist, Momo stood up and asked Mayuri again.

"Okay I get it that They need to go and all but in all honestly, what can three people do? Only three going against an entire army is suicide." Momo said with concern in her hands. Her husband sat her down and made her listen to what Mayuri had to say.

"I never said you were going alone, not only you will have the direct support of ALL the worlds governments , giving you state of the art equipment to enhance and further better your fight capabilities... you will also are going to need them." Mayuri smiled. Seeing that smile, Iida asked.

"I'm sorry but who is _them_?"

"You're old classmates. You three and Class 1-A will be the ones to take down your old friends and restore the peace to Japan."

After dinner, Izuku and Dabi walked on the muddy street to Kaminaris lab. When they opened the door, Slipknots _The Devil In I_ was playing on subwoofers. It was Yumikos music room her mother made so she can play her instruments and listen to music. They walked in Kaminaris lab, passing by and saying hi to Jiro who was in the kitchen, watching dishes.

"Yo!" Dabi Yelled as they walked up towards Kaminari who was sitting in a chair. Kaminari waves has he took a sip of his Bud light Beer.

"Sup guys.. you wanna beer? There in the fridge." Izuku and Dabi walked and took a bear out Kaminaris fridge. They sat down at the massive walls of computer screens, the only light that was in here. Kaminari calls this _Horus' eye._ He had Kurogiri visit many places all over Japan and inject a virus so he could see through any camera or listen in on any device.

"You got what I asked for ?" Izuku asked as he took another sip.

"Yeah. Check it out." Kaminari pressed F7 on his keyboard. Immediately thousands of articles,pictures, and news snippets flew across the screen. Everything about the GDF they could access was in front of their eyes.

"This is it?" Dabi asked as he stood up.

"Naw.. there's a deeper layer of stuff that I can't access... even if I did, I can guarantee that they will trace my signal back here. Best we can do is just peek." Kaminari replied. More and more articles popped up, however one caught Izukus eyes.

"Wait.. Kaminari go back. What was that?" Kaminari used the mouse and pulled the news snippet back.

"What the-? The he... the ... the fuck is a Hellsing corporation?" Dabi asked.

"You don't know man? Shit in England. There was a company known as the _Hellsing Corporation_ , they were smalways sent to take out any Villains that posed a national threat to England... these guys mans.. they were serious. Boogeymen dude. They hit like thunder and disappear like smoke." Izukus eyes widened. He didn't know that such a company existed. He remembers everything there was about Hero's, but the Hellsing Corporation... he never even heard of.

"What's that got to do with The GDF?" Dabi asked again.

" way back when the GDF was just a black water merc group, Mayuri and A lady named... Interga Fairbrook Wingates has a fallout. After the attack on Hellsing, the company became disbanded. The GDF took up the pieces, now if there's something out there that regular heroes can't do.. they call the GDF." Kaminari repiled.

He took another drink of his beer. Izuku leaned over his shoulder.

"What happened to the Hellsing Corporation after?" Izuku curiously said.

"Dead. The attack was a massacre.. only 2 people survived. They disappeared about a month later, no names, witnesses, nothing. All most like they never existed to begin with." Kaminari repoled back calmly. He shut off his computer and got up. Izuku didn't know how to react after what he just heard. Dabi left already, leaving Izuku and Kaminari alone.

 _What happened to the last two? Where did they go?_ Before he could delve into this mystery after, two girls walked up stairs walked up stairs. It was Himiko and Jiro.

"baby! Are we still going to the restaurant tomorrow night!?" Himiko Yelled as she ran towards her beloved husband. Her D cupped sized breasts juggling back and worth. She hugged Izuku and looked back into his eyes.

"Yeah of course. My mom and Aizawa are watching the kids that night right?"

"Yes. I need to get out of the woods for a bit." Jiro said she she stood beside Kaminari.

"We'll be ready at 7 o clock tomorrow night. Kurogiri will make us a gate to go to the bar downtown. Make sure you look stunning. It's gonna be a good night." After that, they all left Kaminaris lab.

"Goodnight daddy." Kaede said to izuku.

"Goodnight kiddo." Izuku kissed her in the forehead. He walked out of the room, and went back to his room. Himiko was already laying in bed, watching the movie _Get Out_. I got in bed and we cuddled as we watched it together.

"You looked so fucking sexy the way you carried that gun. It made me some... feel .. so ... hot hehe~Su." Himiko said as she started to blush harder. Izuku looked down and saw part of the blanket moving, he looked underneath and saw Himiko's shorts and panties off and was playing with herself. She then whispered in her ears.

"The kids are sleeping baby... wanna fuck?" Himiko said as she licked his neck, Making izuku slightly moan. He slid his hand down underneath the blanket more and started to Himiko harder. Hearing Himiko moan harder, as she held onto his body with a strong grip, moaning as she licked his neck more. Before they could go any further and before Himiko could cum from excitement, A small little knock came from his door.

"Of course." Izuku and Himiko laughed as she put back on her panties and shorts.

"Come in you two hehe. Mommy and daddy are still up." Himiko said she and Izuku rubbed there hands with hand sanitizer to get rid of the wet, musky like smell of woman hood from Himikos pussy.

it opened and three little kids stood there.

"Mommy..." Kenji rubbed his eyes, holding his mothers knife he sleeps with as his own teddy bear. His little sister , Kaede, stood behind him.

"we can't sleep... can we sleep with you guys...?" Kaede said she as well rubbed her eyes with her left hand while holding her new teddy bear Eri made for her with her right.

"Yeah * **sigh* come here." Kenji and Kaede ran and jumped in the bed. They both laid down in the middle, with Himiko snuggling Kenji on the right side of the bed, and Izuku snuggling Kaede on the left.**

"where's your sister?" Izuku asked Kenji.

"Passed our with Grandma again." Kenji deadpanned as he slowly drifted off to sleep. As the movie ended, Kaede and Kenji were in a deep sleep in the middle of the bed. Himiko smiled as she looked at her children.

"To think... I honestly didn't thank me am you wouldnta had this Izu Baby... me being your wife.. having three beautiful kids. it seems like a dream baby~ Su" Himiko cheerfully said as she kissed her children in the forehead.

"I know... I never would of thought that I would of fallen in love with you Himiko." Izuku said as he got up and turned off the light.

"WHy Did Ya sAy it LikE tHaT? ThiNkInG aBouT THaT bRoWn HaIrEd , RounD HeAd CuNt AgAin?" Himiko said in her psychopathic voice. An aura of rage and murder seeped out of her body and reached for her knife in the nightstand.

" relax baby. I love you and only you." Izuku said as he got back in the bed.

"Okay good! You're my Izuku. MINE! don't ever forget that~Su" Himiko went back to her cheery voice. Izuku leaned in and gave Himiko and long,passionate, kiss.

"I'll have to punish you tomorrow night since they came again and interrupted." Izuku said between kisses.

"Ouuh... punish me then baby.. I been a very bad girl... I want my husband to fuck me like a whore." Himiko blushed hard as she said that.

"Goodnight baby girl" Izuku said.

"Goodnight baby boy." Himiko repiled . They both snuggled their children as a family, and fun malt went to sleep.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I'm gonna let my phone charge for a bit and release the next one! Thank you all so much for the support ! It means the world to me!**


	16. Check Please?

**Hey! So this may be the last chapter for the day cause I got to sleep for work tonight. I may release another one, idk yet. Just gotta wait and see lol thank you all so much for the support on this, I never thought you guys would like it a lot. Sorry for he spelling mistakes as well, I'm typing this on the mobile version. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Shoto Todoroki, his wife Momo Todoroki, and their long time friend , Tenya Iida; stepped off the elevator into a large open area on the 30th floor. It was a high rise building in the middle of Kyoto that served as a GDF outpost. The 30th floor was outfitted to for their uses. Holographic Training facilities, shower rooms, countless computers and gadgets where in the room.

" **COME ON! FUCKING WORK ALREADY!!"** A man yelled out. He was pushing around the Pepsi vending machine, made hat it ate his dollar.

"You look well, Bakugou." Todoroki said as he turned the corner. Bakugou looked back and saw Todoroki. He walked towards him.

"And you look like shit, Shoto... just kidding **haha!** Nice to see you icey hot." The boys laughed and hugged. Bakugou's personality has somewhat changed over the years after being with Ochaco, he doesn't really yell anymore at everything, and he learned to respect other hero's and his fellow UA Alumni. However when he is angry or fighting... the old Bakugou comes back. As Momo and Iida were standing , looking around, they felt a long tongue touch their shoulder, followed by a strong scarf. They knew who it was.m, Tsuyu Asui and her best friend, Shinso.

"What's up guys! Ribbit." Asui yelled while smiling.

"What's up foggles." Shinso said as he looked back at Iida. They both started to laugh and hugged it out. Everybody stood in the middle of the room, talking and reminiscing on their times in UA and what their up to now. Ojiro, Aoyama, Shoji, and Sato walked off the elevator.

"IT IS I. MOISEUR GLAMOUR!" Aoyama has not changed a bit. They have all not seen each other in 3-4 years. They were finally reunited. As they talked more, they learned about what everybody is up to. Aoyama does hero work but also has a line of high end fashion clothing lines all throughout Japan and Italy. He recently sold a 12,000 dollar dress to American Actress Olivia Munn, it was shown on the run way. Now people from all over the world go and buy his clothes. Asui and Shoji have opened their own hero agency on the ports of Tokyo, they specialize in search and rescuing. Shinso has become a spy working for the 707th GROM task force for the South Koreans and the Japanese. Ojiro ended up marrying Hakugere. He is number 72 on the Hero popularity list. His wife retired after the Cottage assault and became an accountant for Nintendo. Sato has opened his line of baking shops across Japan, he recently won Master chef Bakery again for the third time in the row. Now he works as a full time hero and has his stores and funding. Uraraka is the Number 9 Hero, and helps her husband on calls. To pass the time, she opened her own construction company.

"Wait a sec, wheres Mineta?" Uraraka asked.

"You mean this pervert?" Mayuri asked. Her body guard threw a box on the ground. It moved violently, as if someone wanted out. The box opened, and Mineta show out. He was still... Mineta. He did not grow and he was still obsessed with Women.

"So I'm glad you all had your reunion. Now let's get down to business. In order to hit them where it hurts, you need to strike their businesses of racketeering and expose them to for who they really are. The city is basically under their control. You cannot sneeze without their say so. They ghosts now... they are no longer tor friends.. they are your enemies. Remember that... from this moment forward you all will be assigned to take down Izuku Midoryia and the League of Villains... Tenya Iida! I'm placing you and Shoto Todoroki as the acting captain and Vice captain of this squad. I'm counting on you. Show me results." Mayuri said as she turned around and walked back to the elevator.

 ** _*BOOM* *HISSSSSSS*_**

An explosion. They looked back and everybody focused on Bakugou. His deranged looked in his eye and smoking seeping out of his palms did not scare Mayuri at all.

" _WHY DO THEY GET TO BE THE CAPTAINS!? I AM THE NUMBER 1 HERO!" Bakugou yelled. Mayuri continued to walk._

"Because of your relationship with Izuku Midoryia and Ejiro Kirishima. You're a liability if you get soft on them or become clouded in anger. Besides... you're a hot head still kid." The smoke left his hands, and he started to calm down. Her and her body guards left the floor. Everybody got to work.

"What do we know about The League as of today?" Ochaco asked while she opened up a hologram of the city.

"They have their hands in everything. Police, judges, sex trafficking, drugs. They move and run the city." Sato repiled.

"Surely they can't have everybody on their payroll right? How are they bringing drugs and sex traffickers if the airport is surrounded by SAT teams?" Ojiro said.

"They aren't. I've been picking up chatter lately about boats entering in my side of the town. Weird looking barges. When I try to look for them..." Asui said.

"Nothing is there.and I can't pick up on the sound. It's like it was never there." Shoji said.

"Well we do know one thing. See that Titty bar?" Mineta pointed at a hologram building on the south side of Shinjuku. It lit up orange as he touched it, and enlarged.

"It's owned by Izukus wife, Himiko."

"Wait how do you know that?" Todoroki asked while he focused on the hologram.

"Because I fuckin love Tities! Well that and I saw her there... look the point is... whoever runs that place, is bound to know something." Mineta said. Everybody looked and chattered. After a brief minute , they agreed to go and raid the building. They all got ready and piled on the elevator and left the building.

{Scene change. At the entrance of the bar}

A bouncer was standing at the door letting customers in. It was a Saturday night at 8 pm, and business for His boss's bar was booming as usual. After he let the last group of people in, he saw a drunk woman wobblying in the sidewalk. She was wearing a black dress, and a skirt that almost cut off near her ass. She had a long pony tail and her breasts was well developed.

 _Cute looking girl. Boss might want her_

He then walked towards her.

" Excuse me gi-" he stopped talking and his eyes became white. He stood in the sidewalk with a hollow expression. He was brainwashed. The girl stopped walking around and she stood up straight.

"Good job Creati." Shinso jumped off the building roof and landed.

"Now drop your gun and your phone. Throw it in the sewer drain." The man proceeded to do so.

"Put these on." Shinso threw the man a pair of hand cuffs. The man again proceeded to do so.

"Sleep." The man instantly fell to the ground and fell asleep. The others emerged from the shadows and started to work together. Mineta and Todoroki has surrounded the area with ice and sticky balls, Momo set flash bangs around that would explode if tripped, Shoji and Asui stood outside as recon to see if anybody has been called. The rest were about to barge in. The ran in immediately started to fight. Shinso threw his scarf across the bar and yanked the guy towards him, followed by Bakugou hitting the guy in the face. Ochaco and Aoyama ran towards three guys. Ochaco touched all three of them, barely dodging the ones knife in the process. "AOYAMA NOW! **RELEASE!** " The three men started to drop , followed by Aoyamas laser beam hitting their backs mid air. The final man, rushed Momo with a large machete. He swiped left and right but Momo blocked his attacks effortlessly. The man swiped left again, and Momo took a hold of that opening by grabbing his arm and slamming him in the ground. The others finished tieing up the others who were unconscious, and joined Momo.

"I don't know anything! I-I swear!!!" The man started to panic.

"Funny, cause we didn't ask you shit yet." Shinso repiled as he bent down into the mans face. The man started to panic more.

" please man! I got kids! Shit... okay you can call me Makimishi! Please let me go and I'll tell you whatever you want..." they all had a judgement call. They let the man up, he dusted off his close and started to breath heavily.

"What do you know. Speak." Ochaco said.

"Okay... look i don't know much but there's more of these buildings out here. All owned by Himiko and used for prostitution and Sex trafficking. The drug trade, herion, weed, dope. All that. Izuku himself oversees himself. Everything else I'm out the loop.." Makimishi repiled as he looked at everybody. Bakugou walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"Where can we find her? And you better give me a right answer." Steam started to show our Bakugous body again, making Makimishi frightened. He squeezed out a couple of words.

"Okay! Okay! Look... I heard *gasp* that ... they are going... *gasp* to Mickeys... tonight... south side.. of the city. They... will be there.." Bakugou dropped him to the ground, satisfied with the answer he got. Makimishi fgasped for air. As they were about to leave, Shinso wrapped his scarf around him and tightened.

"Look.. you're gonna get a real job, and game legit money. And then your gonna take your kids and buy them whatever they fucking want. And NEVER work for this woman again. Or i promise you. I will send you to prison, my self. Got that? Now get the fuck out of here. You're lucky that we won't arrest you tonight."

{scene change, Mickeys restaurant} they all walked in the restaurant. It was a luxurious five star restaurant that had marble stone Slab pillars, angelic stone carved statues, and full course meals. Twice over took the restaurant racketeering and Izuku used that as a cover to smuggle more drugs. A woman and her band were singing smooth jazz in the stage. It immediately stopped as everybody had eyes on them, like predators eyeing their prey before they pounce. They spotted the booth were Izuku was in. They all walked to it and Saw Izuku dresses in a fancy Black and green suit, Himiko was in an all white dress, her hair was done up and held by two hair styling chopsticks. To their right in the booth, Sat Dabi and His wife Mina. Dabi wore a black and Blue suit and Mina was wearing a purple dress that cut off halfway up her thighs. Todoroki and Iida walked closer as the others stood behind him but were stopped by two large men in suits.

"Boss don't wanna see you. So get moving _Hero._ Before we get a problem." They opened their coats and flashed their pistols and compact Sub Machine Guns. Iida kept his calm and yelled for Izuku.

"Izuku! IZUKU! I know you can hear me!" Izuku paid no attention to him, he kept kissing and making out with his wife. Bakugou got anxious and walked beside Todoroki.

"Even after all those years .. you still are looking like a pussy. Deku." Bakugou said. Izuku stopped kissing Himiko and they both stood up. Dabi took a shot of his Sake and stood up with Mina.

"How ya been, spazzy? Still liking my sloppy seconds? Can you even get it up still?" Izuku said as him and Bakugou were looking dead at each other's eyes. A cold, death like aura sweeped out of both of them, like Gods fighting against each other.

"Aww Baby.. don't belittle him.. we all know he has a micro dick hehe that's why Ochaco has to sneak around and fuck other men behind his back.~Su" Himiko smiled and blushed, making Bakugou starting to feel anger.

"Oh really funny. Like the psychopathic cunt who gave birth to three demon children? Or the joke about Mina falling in love with Freddy fucking Krueger!" Bakugou yelled back.

"SaY ThAt AgAin And I pRomIsE YoU wIll DiE A PaiNfUl DeATH." Himiko said as she unsheathed her hidden blade she had in her forearm.

"Face It Midoryia. You're under arrest." Iida said to him while looking at him.

"Don't feel like it.. what if I resist?" Izuku startes to grin. Shoto took a step closer, and activated his left side.

"You killed my father... and you think I'll let you resist?" Todoroki whispered as his emotions overtook his mind. Izuku whispered back in his ear.

"I don't know what ya talking about Buddy." Sewing Izuku lie to him, only made his anger become worse. He stepped back an announced.

"Izuku Midoryia! Himiko Midoryia! The villain Dabi! And Mina Ashido! You are all under arrest! Resist and we WILL take you by force." Todoroki Yelled. The others activated their quirks, while Shinso held out a pair of Capture cuffs. {seen in the second seasons of MHA} seeing this, only made them laugh harder. Like it was All a big joke to him.

"I told you... I don't feel like it."

 ** _SNAP!* *KAAAAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHEEEE!*_**

Himiko and Mina snapped their fingers. Immediately, evenly body in the restaurant pointed Pistols, Shotguns, Assault Rifles, and Uzis at the hero's. They all started to sweat. They underestimated the amount of heat Izuku would have on him for one dinner.

"Should of taken my advice." The original guard said as he held a Desert Eagle at Iidas Temple. Izuku gave a devilish smile as he was face to face with Bakugou. Bakugou was seething with anger, knowing they are surrounded.

"Come on guys another day... This is too much for us. Ribbit. Asui said. They motioned to the door and everybody allowed them out.

"I'll see you soon Deku." Bakugou said as he started to walk away.

"I plan on it." Izuku said as Bakugou left the restaurant followed by Tenya Iida and Shot Todoroki. Everybody putt their guns away and sat back down; eating, laughing, and singing like nothing happened. Izuku, Dabi, Mina , And Himiko day down in the booth.

"You made me so fucking horny seeing that... I just wanna fuck you right here. But first.. I gotta make a call." Himiko picked up her phone and called a number.

" _Hiya! So someone tried to betray Mama and her business. I thought I told you boys that I will keep you all safe. But if you try to betray mama, then bad things happen. Observe. This piece of shit named MashiMiki, sold me and my husband out and RUINED DATE NIGHT! So now hehe.. he's suck in a situation I'm sure you all will wanna see so you know what happens if you interfere with my business. Jiro hunny? Ya there?"_

"Ya. I'm here ." Jiro repiled back to the phone.

" _Okay good. Kill him. In the most brutal way possible. When your done, talk to Izu Baby."_

The call ended. Jiro gave her phone back to one of the girls, and started to walk around the badly beaten and covered in blood.

 ** _*SMACK!* *COUGH*_**

". So you thought you could fuck us over eh? Thought that we wouldn't know the second you rated us to the heroes? How shameful Mashki Miki. Now your two sons and Wife are gonna watch you die.

" **MMMMMM!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"** Shouted MashiMiki in a muffled voice, not even recognized him.

" pwease don't hut Daddy!" The boy yelled.

"PLEASE ! I-I beg of you. Don't hurt my husband." Seeing their pain, only made them more like pleaseing.

"Well I mean. Putting a knife in the wrong spot may but selling us out. No no. Just know that your daddy here soon will die a horrific death. And you wouldn't be able to do shit to it.

" **NO PWEASE!"** Before they could react, Jiro injected Makimishi with her ear jacks. He started to violently shake unctrobanly and foamed seeped our the mouth.

"GUHH!"

 ** _* POOF*_**

His entire body exploded, leaving behind nothing but someone with a deans memories. After that, She shot the other three in the head, killing them interesting by shooting them in the head.

"I'm back now Himiko." Jiro said as she got back in the phone as her guys moved the bodies and mopped the blood.

" _It's me Izuku.. listen it's Class A.. they are all back hunting us._ "

"do they want to fight?"

" _Oh yeah. And we're gonna destroy those fucks*_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be out tomorrow! Thank you all so much!**_


	17. Work your way up

**Hey! Sorry this is coming late, I been working a lot and usually on my days off I catch up on ALOT of sleep. Anyway, you know the drill, Enjoy!**

"Mother fucker got us." Shinso said as him and the others walked off the elevator back on their headquarters. They just left Mickey's restaurant after being surrounded by their suspects, Izuku and Himiko Midoryia, Dabi, and Mina Ashido. They walked to the holographic table and re looked at the map.

"Okay it was an obvious mistake going after him like that. We didn't expect him to have the restaurant entirely filled of his goons. So what do we do?" Momo asked as everybody scanned the holographic map. Iida then continued off of what Momo said.

"We need to work our way up to him. Going after the Hydras head will only cause two more to take its place. If we want to take back Japan, we need to wipe out his entire fucking syndicate." Everybody agreed with Iida. They need to go after everybody one by one in order to restore peace. Izukus Drug Trade, Himikos Sex Traffiking, Their rackets, Bank and Political leverage. All of it.

"If that's the case.. who do we start with?" Asui asked as she bent down to look at the ground level of the hologram.

"It's best if we start with Sero and Tokoyami if that's what you guys are thinking. They run the banking for everybody. We take them out, their funding goes with it." Bakugou said as he picked up a holographic model of _Bank Of America._ Everybody didn't disagree with them. However, they still didn't know where to start. Ojiro then looked up.

"Best we can do now is basic surveillance for these next couple of days. We move now after the shit we just pulled at Mickeys and I can guarantee they _will_ kill us."

"You're right. We will scan and monitor any chatter in the streets. They should pop up. Are we clear?" Todoroki asked everybody.

"Yes sir!" Everyone repiled. They all left the floor to head back home, ready for the next couple of days of hell.

{a couple of days later}

They all gathered on the floor again. It was 10 am on a Saturday and they came in without their hero costumes.

"So what do we got?" Iida asked.

"Charging into their banks is suicide. They got guards almost everywhere and highly dangerous quirk users. It will be tough for only a small team to fight them head on... also, they bring in dirty money and clean it out the next hour. I had Mayuri send a tech guy over and hack into the banking systems however a fail safe activate and fried the computer." Asui said as she scratched her head.

"So their cyber security is top of the line then..." Bakugou said as he rubbed his chin. Shinso followed.

"All we got a lead on is that today their is an event happening in Kyoto. Apparently Sero and Tokoyami are meeting somebody by the name of William Crawford. Ex SAS agent who became a terrorist they will meet at a bar. I'm going along with Todoroki." Shinso said as he put on a black jacket.

"Ah yes. I heard. I'm sorry we can't assist you today. A party of the worlds leaders is starting at 8 Pm today. The rest of us has been tasked to guard the area in case of an attack. However I highly doubt it will. They will most likely have all their attention in Kyoto." Iida said as he adjusted his shirt. The world leader summit is happening tonight for the worlds Presidents and Prime ministers to congratulate the success of the GDF and its forces.

"I understand. They will fall tonight. You have my word." Todoroki said as he walked to the elevator with Shinso. As the door was closing, Iida yelled out

"Good luck gentleman!"

{Scene Change}

Todoroki and Shinso walked off the train in the heart of Kyoto. It was 7 pm and their suspects are suppose to meet a buyer at 9. They weaves their own at through the streets between hundreds of people who were partying at the downtown festival. Shinso saw Sero and Tokoyami walking with a brief case and made a motion towards Todoroki, they both followed them to a odd looking bar that looks like it's been shut down for years {basically a dive} but the inside was packed with young teenagers, students, and adults. Tokoyami and Sero went into a back room and the hero's followed without a second thought. As they walked in, thy noticed that the area looked nothing like the bar outside. It had black marble floors, A black bar outlined with glossy gold finishes, and a round table.

"Where the fuck did they go?" Shinso asked.

"Right behind you." They both jumped and found Sero and Tokoyami standing there in a fighting position. Shinso unravelled his scarf while Todoroki covered his right fist with a thick layer of ice, that also mimicked a fist. {picture Sub Zeros hands from MKX}

"Guess you're wondering where's William eh? Haha. We met days ago right under your noses. When you guys tried to hack into my system and find any information.." Sero states as he put on a black mask that only covered his mouth and part of his nose.

"You made us believe that you were meeting him today." Todoroki said.

"BINGO!! Now you ready? Cause I'm not gonna hold back." Tokoyami angerily said as Dark Shadow emerged from his chest. Shinso threw on his voice modifier and tightened the scarf around his hands and neck, mimicking his master that taught him years ago.

"BRING IT YA FAKE ASS VULTURE AND RIP OFF SPIDER-MAN!" The boys rushed each other. Ready to fight and destroy each other.

 **HEY! so something weird happened the other night and like half the chapter was deleted on here. I don't know why. Here it is though! The next chapter will be Todoroki and Shinso Vs Sero and Tokoyami! I'll also be releasing the first chapter of my new story shortly beside this! Don't worry. I'm going to continue this one as well. Sorry for the inconvenience for the chapter missing and me NOW fixing it.**


	18. A fierce Battle!

**Hey! So good news, no raid trip today that means more chapters! I'm so psyched now and in the writing grind. Just a heads up. I started a new series called "the lost one" that ISNT affiliated with this story. They are different. It's a crossover of High School DxD and My Hero Academia. Be sure to check it out! Now here's Todoroki and Shinso Vs Tokoyami and Sero.**

Sero rushed Todoroki , throwing his tape on his left side and keeping his arm down. Shoto tried to ignite it but was met with a massive blow to the jaw , sending him back a couple feet. Shinso jumped in and wrapped his scarf tightly around Sero and did a side flip, Sero lost his balance and was sent towards him making Todoroki a perfect opportunity to uppercut him with an ice fist.

 **"NOW DARK SHADOW!"** The room was casted in pitch blackness. Tokoyami used this to his advantage and ran with incredible speed, continuously hitting Shinso and Todoroki. Sero tapes ther feet to the floor so they could not move.

"SHIT ! WHERE IS HE!?" Shinso Yelled out. Frustrated. Todoroki activated his left side. The blackness immediately lit up the room. They saw Tokoyamis figure on their far left side. He kept throwing fireballs but it was off accuracy due to Sero taping his arms down repeatedly.

"Wait for it... NOW!" Shinso Yelled. Todoroki trucked Sero by motioning for another fireball, Shinso took his tape and pulled Sero towards him. Free from tape, Todoroki hit Tokoyami with a fire ball, and the room was no longer in darkness. They all started to fight with hand to hand combat. Sero unleashed a fury of punches , Shinso managed to dodge and block a couple but was punched in the throat.

"SHINSO!" Todoroki Yelled. Sero got on top of Shinso, who was now wheezing on the ground, and relentlessly punched him. Before he could do anything, Dark shadow hit him in the gut, sending him threw the wall back on the street. Citizens started to scream in panic and terror as the Hero's and Villains fought.

 **"PROMINENCE BURN!"** Todoroki Yelled. His body temperature skyrocketed and shot a beam of intense flame towards Tokoyami, however , he dodged it and instead hit Sero in the back. Stumbled, Shinso elbowed Sero off him and kicked him out side, managing to hit Sero into the massive rubble outside. Shinso jumped and joined Todorokis side. Shinsos jacket was terribly ripped, his face was bloody and his left eye was black. Todorokis right shoulder was dislocated, making him unable to use his left side, and blood trickled down his face. Tokoyami and Sero too were in pain, a massive burn was on Seros back while Tokoyamis eyes were bloodshot with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Shit... we gotta find a way to defeat them both." Shinso said while catching his breath.

"Can't you brainwash them?" Todoroki said as he was keeping his flames on.

"No... that punch to the throat really hit me... in lucky I'm able to fucking talk right now" starting to panic. Todoroki tried to think of a plan so they can win. Then it hit him. If he could find a place that's away from the public, he could raise his flame temperature higher and higher. He looked around his surroundings, and saw a construction site five blocks away. Smiling, Todoroki activated his right side painfully and sent ice towards them. It was slower, but Todoroki compensated for this and activated his left instantly. Tokoyami and Sero jumped on impulse, before they could react, Todoroki shot up and side punched Sero in the gut, the force was strong enough that it also hit Tokoyami and sent both of them in the construction site with high speed. The hero's ran towards there.

"What are you doing! Aren't we causing more damage !?" Shinso Yelled as he ran beside him.

"Buy me some time! I'm gonna use my ultimate!" Todoroki Yelled back. They got to the construction site. They were met with Dark shadow flying around attacking them with its wings. Todoroki ran in the building, sliding underneath a table to dodge a blow, then jumped to the side to dodge another. Sero tried to take advantage of the opening but Shinso yanked him down to his level with the scarf. Sero threw his tape at him and managed to stick Shinso left hand on a wall. He ran and punched him multiple times in the gut, Shinso kicked him back and ripped the tape off. Stumbling, Shinso did a small front roll towards him and hit him in the throat and judo threw him over his shoulder. On the verge of collapsing, Shinso pushed him in a wall and booted him in the jaw, knocking Sero out immediately. He handcuffed him and went for his partner who was on the second floor. He saw Tokoyami standing over him with a revolver, ready to kill a badly injured Todoroki with a knife sticking out his right chest area. Shinso ran and pushed Tokoyami out the way, the bullet hitting the ground instead of Todorokis head. They started to fight, Tokoyami head butted Shinso But Shinso kicked him again. Todoroki crawled towards the gun, but Tokoyami kicked it away and booted him in the face. Shinso tried fighting again but was to tired and injured to fight back. Tokoyami hit him relentlessly, managing to make Shinso fall to the ground. He got in top of him and kept hitting the defenceless Shinso in the face. Desperate to help his friend, Todoroki did the unthinkable. He slowly reached for the knife and tried to pull it out.

" **GAHHHHHHHHH!!!! AIIEEEEEEEE!!!"** Intense pain raged threw his body. He started to cough up blood as he kept trying to pull out the long knife. He used his other hand and pulled harder.

 **"GUHHHHHH!!!! COME... ONN!"** Todoroki gave one final pull and the long hunting knife was out of his chest. Almost passing out from the pain. He twirled the blade in his hand, holding the blade upside down. He slowly looked over Tokoyami and threw in at him. The blade burrowing deep in Tokoyamis chest. {Sorry no General Shepard death lol} Tokoyami fell off and laid there with the knife in his chest. Shinso slowly got up and walked over to his partner. His jaw was broken, and his voice was damaged.

"Todo...Roki" he said has he slowly walked towards him. He helped him stand up and they both slowly walked towards Tokoyami who was laughing on the ground.

"We got you you mother fucker." Todoroki said as he held onto Shinso.

"Hahah... this was just apart ... of the plan... cut off one of us... two more will rise... HAHAH!" Tokoyami said.

"Plan..? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Shinso Yelled while blood rolled out his mouth more.

"The party... it was our plan to keep you here... you fucking dunce.. Hahahah.." Todorokis eyes widened. He figured it out. Since Todoroki and Shinso are arguably the strongest quirk users, it made sense why they wanted them gone from the party. He reached out for his phone and called Iida.

"Todoroki? How's everything?" Iida asked on the phone.

"IIDA! THE PARTY!!! ITS A SETUP! EVACUATE EVERY-"

 ** _*BOOM!*. *STATIC!*_**

An explosion went off on the other side of the call. Todoroki dropped his phone in horror, he needed to get back. He reset his arm and immediately made an ice cast. He started to run and Shinso followed.

"THE PARTY! WE NEED TO GET BACK!" Todoroki Yelled.

"WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Shinso Yelled back.

"FUCK THEM. EVERYONES IN TROUBLE!" Todoroki Yelled as his emotions yelled his mind. They kept running into the night, leaving behind Tokoyami and Sero. And ready to face what they fear.

 **THANK YOU ALL! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll release the next one tomorrow or Sunday! So stay tuned! It's going to be a blast!**


	19. Despair

**Hey! So a couple of things happened recently and I had a severe case of writers block. It's fine now, I thought long and hard about it and I know what I'm gonna do with both this and "The Lost One". Also , I'm going to write one more new story that's based on Izuku Midoryia and it's also going to be a crossover with High School DxD being the DOMINATE series and only have Izuku being passive(meaning he is the Only character from BHNA in the DxD universe and his story will be HEAVILY altered) after that, there will be no more BHNA fan ficus for the time being (night do one in the future) and I'll start something new like Tokyo Ghoul or Overlord and Goblin Slayer crossover. Anyway, enough with my rambling. ENJOY!**

 **{The Ball a couple hours before the fight}**

The world leaders arrived in Tokyo to celebrate the success of the GDF forces in Japan as well as their assault on the cottage three years back. They all arrived in a grand manor that was outlined with white marble floors, golden accents, and a chandelier hanging from the Ceiling. Everybody from US President Donald J Trump, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeau was just the tip of the ice berg. Outside, Iida and his squad were acting as Security. Iida was dressed in a suit that Aoyamas fashion company tailored just for him as for the rest. He walked on the terrace outside and eyes the situation below. At the gate stood two guards with assault rifles and multiple Snipers in the roof of the building that was outfitted with Thermal Scope. Asui then joined him. She was in a dark green dress that wrapped will around her now toned and developed body.

"Do you really think anybody will attack here? I mean anybody who tried to would be arrested or shot. Ribbit." Asui said as she overlooked the city of lights. It was a beautiful site that could captivate anyone's soul in an instant. Iida sighed while he stood up straight and turned around.

"I don't know... but we honestly can't afford to let anything bad happen." Iida checked his watch and then left Asui in the terrace by herself. She looked around on the ground and saw Bakugou and Ochaco patrolling. Bakugou was dressed in a black loafers, jet black pants, and orange button up dress shirt and a black vest and tie. Ochaco was in a pink dress that sparkles underneath the moonlight with a diamond stud hanging out her ears. Asui walked in side , joining the party. Bakugou and Ochaco then followed.

{An hour Later}

The two soldiers stood there in silence. They were trained to detain anybody who tried to enter without proper authority. They then saw another solider run up the street with a piece of paper. He looked like he was out of breath.

"Sergeant sir!" The private gasped for air. The private stopped in front of them while trying to catch his breath. His sergeant dropped his gun and helped the young man.

"Private Jenkins? What's going on?" The Sergeant asked him. Jenkins stood up and gave him the piece of paper.

"Captain Keyes asked me to deliver this to you personally sir! He wants you to open it in front of me so I can confirm you read his message sir!" Jenkins exclaimed. Confused, the Sergeant looked at the paper. It was definitely a military document. He then opened the paper and it read:

 _How does your blood taste?_

"What the-" Jenkins bit into the Sergeants neck and drank his blood. He ripped out a massive hole in his jugular area. He dropped dead.

"Fufu.. tasty." Grey slime went over his body. After a couple of seconds, a blonde haired woman with messy hair and large breasts, stood there in a leather jacket and and low cut Booty shorts that shoes just a bit of her ass. It was Himiko Midoryia. She looked at the other guard, and he was met with a black dagger in his throat. The dagger swiped threw the rest of the mans head and his head fell to the ground. His now headless body spurted gallons of blood and it slid down on the ground. A little girl stood there. Her skin was her black in shadows but traces of blood was in her pure white hair. It was Kaede Midoryia, Himikos daughter.

"Did I do good mommy?" Kaede asked her with a sadistic grin. Even though her IQ was well above normal humans beings, especially for a Lolicon, she still was her mothers child, and she had a sadistic side to her personality. Himiko blushed as she saw her baby girl standing there with a shadow dagger. She pulled her in close and gave her a hug.

"Yes baby... you made mommy so proud. You did too Kenji. Mommy loves you so much~ Su" Himiko looked at the roof of the building and saw the corpses of the snipers. Standing over them with a smile that can't be found on a living person, was a small blonde haired boy, his mouth covered in dry and wet blood. He looked down on the ground and waved at his mother, his teeth also covered in think globs of blood. Out of the shadows appeared two other men. One was dressed in a dark blue suit and the other a dark green. It was her husband Izuku, and Her brother, dabi.

"Oh hiya baby! Guess what? Kaede and Kenji killed so many people on their first date!" Himiko cheerfully said as she blushed even harder. Izuku bent down and gave his daughter a smile.

"You make daddy so proud everyday. For what you did, we get to have cookies for dinner tonight." Izuku said with a smile as he patted his daughters head. The boys hopped the gate and opened it and let the others in. Saki jumped from a tree and joined her family. Kaede then reached in her backpack and pulled out a crude makeshift box.

"What's this?" Dabi asked her while studying the box. Kaede smiles as she walked over to a side of s building and placed the box there. She opened her pine and press a number. She walked away and answered her uncles question.

"A present." She smiled.

"Okay. We all know our roles? Then let's get to work."

{back to Iida}

Iida took a drink of scotch as he walked outside in the night sky. The night was boring. He kept drinking and saw Bakugou come out and join him.

"Hey ... do you ever feel guilty?". Iida asked as he looked at the ground. Sadness overcame his face as Bakugou looked at him perplexed. The old Bakugou would of ignored him, but after the years of everything, All Mights death. The provisional License exam. His rematch with Izuku. Even the Overhaul Raid. It changed him to trust more and open up.

" what are you talking about?" Bakugou asked dumbfounded.

"What happened to Midoryia... we all knew that All Might was his everything.. and when he died. His world died with it.. he needed help.. he helped all of us all the time when we were kids..without him.. Todoroki would never use his left side, I never would of pushed myself harder and harder to be better, and yet... when he needed to be saved... we didn't do anything!" Iida began to cry as he shouted out loud. It was either the alcohol or himself talking about the realization. Bakugou sighed as he parted Iidas back.

"I'll admit... there's days I miss the smug little shit... it got boring in class after he and the others left. But I swear.. there are days he still continues to piss me off." Bakugou said as he looked at the gate. As he looked closer, something catches his eye. It was like a black little ball was sitting in front of the gate, but the ball itself was irregular shaped. He got up and cautiously walked over to the gate. Iida wanted to get up and walk but his phone rang. It was Todoroki.

"Hey Todoroki everything okay?" Iida asked.

"IIDA! THE PARTY! ITS A SETUP! EVACUTE EVERY-"

 ***BOOM!***

An explosion went off at the side of the building. Iida instantly shot up and ran to the side and saw raging flames and fire on the side of the building. Gunshots were heard as people fled for their lives. Bakugou ran back to Iidas side with a look of fear and horror on his face.

"What!?" Iida screamed.

"It was...a severed head..." Bakugou mumbled out. Seeing that image shook him to the very core and struck fear into him. They both ran inside and saw Dabi and Twice shooting multiple people. Fortunately, the world leaders were out of the cross hairers and already being evacuated along with other civilians trying desperately to flee the scene. The leaders got into the garage and was immediately met with a swarm of bullets. Himiko stood there with a mounted .50 caliber LMG with Twice keeping her gun loaded. Kaede cut the lights and she picked off any stragglers. A large armomed truck came and the 50 leaders along with Mayuri instantly ran in and the truck swarmed off. The severest service tried desperately to protect their escape but were all killed from Himiko or Kaede and Kenji. Blushing hard, Himiko opened her phone and dialed Izuku.

"You're up baby."

The truck swerved In the dark streets of Tokyo. Trying to go to ther safe house to keep the world leaders safe.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Donald Yelled as the truck did a hard right turn.

"It was the League.. no one else can pull of that plan.." Mayuri said as she looked over at Lucas standing in the truck with her. A large bang cane from the drivers seat, Lucas opened the sliding door and the driver yelled.

"WE GOR COMPANY! BRACE YOURSELF!" Outside, a large truck matched their speed and pulled up beside the armoured truck. The door on the side slid open and Izuku, Compress, Spinner and Saki stood there. An officer sat out the side of the passenger seat and activate his quirk.

"HARD LIGHT SPEAR!" The officer yelled. A dense ball of light gathered in his hand and threw it the truck.

" **BLACK WHIP! CURSE OF ETERNAL DARKNESS!"** Izuku Yelled. The light spear was caught mid air and disappeared in izukus tendrils. Saki stood up and pulled out her revolver. She aimed it at his head shot him. The mans corpse fell out the truck and rolled into the street. Izuku took out a Mac-11 Uzi and shot at the tire but they did not rupture. He smiled and opened his arms.

" **HELLFLAME! DARK FIRE OF GAHENNA!"** Izuku let out a black flame of immense fire and shot it at the tires the tires caught of fire and truck started to wobble. He used black whip again and overturned the truck, sending it in the air and down on the ground upside down. Izukus truck stopped as he walked out and slowly walked towards it. An aura of Despair and insanity covered him. He then saw someone jump to the ground and ran and hugged him. It was Himiko.

"Compress Baby, take Spinner and Saki home please. Izu and I can handle this." Compress obliged and a portal back to Paradiso and walked through. Himiko took out a knife and held Izukus hand with her left.

"Can't let ya have all the fun by yourself eh Baby~Su" Himiko blushed as she looked at her beloved husband. Izuku grinned and looked at her.

"Of course not.. keep our plan going and I'll give you another baby you can have you in you stomach." Izuku slapped his wife's big ass, making her moan hard and lick the blade of her wife.

"Ouuh! Yes please! I want more of Izu-baby's kids!" Himiko cheerfully said. As they got closer to the car door, an explosion went off near there feet followed by a bunch of debris falling near them, causing them to jump back.

"Told You I'd see you soon bitch." A mans harsh voice called out. It was a voice Izuku would always recognize. He looked up on the top of the truck and gave a devilish smile, Himikos aura went from happy to psychotic and Insane as she gripped her knife hard, seeing her mortal enemy right here caused massive anger to erupt and her killing intent higher.

"Why hello Kacchan." Izuku said.

"bRowN HaIrEd CuNt. YouR GonNa DiE."Himiko said As she gripped a knife in her left hand and her katana in her right. Standing in front of them, was Katsuki Bakugou and Ochaco Bakugou.

 **THANKYOU ALL FOR READING! It took a while to write but I'm glad I wrote this none the less. Be sure to keep an eye out for this next chapter and the chapter for "The Lost One" see you all next time!**


	20. The rematch Part 1

**Hey! So sorry this took a hit, working on the new one lately so now I got this one to do lol. Don't worry, "the lost one" will be up shortly. Anyway, enjoy!**

Kacchan and Ochaco jumped off the overturned Armoured truck and met Izuku and Himiko at eye level. Himiko took out both of her Katanas she had sheathed on her back while Izuku slowly built up his dark energy in his hands.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Bakugou asked. Without hesitation, Izuku and Himiko rushes the two. Ochaco was ready for it as large debris floated behind the truck and in the air.

"RELEASE!" The large debris dropped as Bakugou blasted it in mid air, making smaller chunks. Izuku jumped back, making Bakugou use the opportunity to jump foward and hit him, sending both through a building at high speeds. Himiko took out her other Katana and twirled them in her hands. Ochaco proceeded to take off her mask and throw it away. Both of them locking eyes as they walked in a circle, like two lions in a den.

"Oh how I've waited for this day. Do you know how much of an absolute pain you have been since we met back at the camp?" Himiko said. Ochaco narrowed her eyes as she began to touch certain objects around her, Himiko didn't interfere since she wants to make this a brutal fight.

"Even though he's a villain, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him. You corrupted him. And took him and my other classmates and turned them on us." Ochaco repiled. Himiko laughed as she listened to her terrible comeback.

"Oh honey. Stop. You had many chances to be with Izuku even before the death of All Might, and when you finally started to date him, you cheat on him with Katsuki Bakugou? Congrats on that one." Those words cut Ochacos heart like a knife. Even though that was back in high school, she felt that she was the reason Izuku became a villain.

"Anyway. **LETS DANCE BRAT!"** Himiko rushed Ochaco while holding her Katanas underneath her armpits. She began swiping with intense precision, giving Ochaco barely enough room to dodge and send a small but durable rock towards her. She clenched her left fist and the rock hurdles towards Himikos head. She dodged but the rock hit a katana out of her hand and impaling it's self in the truck. Ochaco ran in and gave a upper head kick which Himiko dodged, a Ochaco let the momentum carry her and she followed with a sweep kick, effectively knocking her off blalance and onto the ground. She tried to rush in to arrest her but Himiko kicked her twice in the face, making her stumble back. She kicked herself up and held her Katana with two hands. Ochaco then proceeded to take Himikos other Katana out the truck and held it with her right hand. The Katana was surprisingly light but the blade itself was sharp as a razor, making the smallest cut deadly and deep.

" **PUT MY FUCKING SWORD DOWN!"** Himiko Yelled in anger. She ran in and delivered a massive downward slash which Ochaco managed to block it, making the force crack the ground underneath them. They then began to have a katana battle. Ochaco swiped to her left but Himiko held the blade , effectively blocking her back. Leaving her right side open, Himiko gave her a deadly upper head kick sending her in the side of the armoured truck. Himiko ran towards her and gave a flying knee into her chest. Intense pain radiated through Ochacos body as she coughed up a small amount of blood vomit. Himiko tried to swipe her katana near Ochacos neck but she ducked and gave a small cut on Himikos thigh.

" **You bitch!"** Himiko Yelled. She began to get more pissed and switched up her fighting style, resembling her husbands own. Her attacks became more stregnth based instead of speed, something Ochaco wasn't too familiar with.

" **RRRRAGGGHHH!"** Ochaco gave out a battlecry as she ran to Himiko with her Katana in hand, she swiped on her right but Himiko grabbed her by the hand wrapped her leg around it, she used her weight and tumbled Ochaco to the ground, put her arm in an arm bar.

 ** _*SNAP!*_**

Ochaco cried out in pain, Himiko broke her arm which made her lose the grip on the katana. Himiko took it out her hands and smiled. Ochaco bit Himikos thigh, making her Jump back off her. Ochaco stood up, intense pain radiated out her left arm. She slowly lifted up her hands and pressed them together.

" **RE... RELEASE!"** Ochaco cried out. The debris flung at Himiko, not as fast as they usually go since her arm is broken. She tried to run up to Himiko with the cover of the debris but before she realized, Himiko used her Katanas and destroyed them with little effort. She grabbed Ochaco by the throat and threw her in the truck side. She then impaled Ochaco on in the right side of the chest. Both blades going through her body and out into the truck. Ochaco cried as pain continuously went through her body. Himiko walked slowly up two her and took out a small dagger from her waist.

"Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Insanity is. Doing the exact. Same. Fucking. Thing. Over and. Over again expecting shit to change. That is crazy." Himiko was now inches away from Ochacos face, smelling the sweet and blood that trickled down her face. Himiko blushed and smiled.

"Just like you. You guys keep fighting and fighting for a stupid cause. These people hate and fear you and yet your wasting your time trying to protect them? And I thought my jokes were bad hehe... but before we continue..." Himiko leaned in and slowly drove her Tongue up Ochacos neck, licking the blood and making Ochaco feel disgusted. She never felt so afraid in her life. She was powerless. Himiko looked in her eyes with a devilish grin, she then looked at her mouth and pressed her lips against Ochacos. Ochaco went in shock as Himiko forced her tongue down her throat.

"Tasty.. salty. But tasty nonetheless less." She pulled back and grey slime appeared on Himiko. After a brief minute, Ochacos mind went in shock. What stood in front of her was herself, staring back. The fake Ochaco smiled.

"See it was my plan to kill you from the start. But Izu-Baby has other plans for you. We're gonna thin you first. Then I'll kill you. Don't worry, my Katanas are coated with a poison Twice baby gave me. It'll drop your heart rate down to 1 beat per minute. You won't die honey. But you wish you would of" The fake Ochaco was even able to copy her voice. Fake Ochaco pulled out her Katanas out of the body. Ochaco slid down the truck, her body became heavy and limbs became numb. She saw a purple portal open up, Spinner stepped out.

"My oh my have the tables have turned. Ready for step 5 Himiko?" Spinner asked the Fake Ochaco. She nodded and proceeded to take off the radio she had on her. Iidas voice rang threw, Ochaco wanted to yell desperately to him and warn him that it's the league speaking to him but her body wouldn't allow her too. She just had to sit there and watch.

"Hey Ochaco? Were are you and Bakugou? I can't find anybody! Asui, Shoji, Todoroki! They're all missing!" Iida yelled. The fake Ochaco then repiled.

"We're downtown in Hokkaido. Himiko Midoryia has escaped but Bakugou is still fighting Izuku. Come quick, we will need help."

"Understood." Himiko through the raid against the side of the truck, shattering it in the process.

"Take her back to Paradiso. I'm sure Dabi would love to speak to her. Let's break her." Himiko gave a devilish smile. Spinner nodded and picked up Ochaco and carried her through the portal, closing it behind him. Himiko, now disgused as Ochaco, looked around and smiled.

"Okay Baby. My sides done. It's up to you now." Himiko said as she ran into the night, towards the area Bakugou and Izuku were fighting.

 **Hey! So the rematch part II will be out later. This was a rematch for Himiko and Uraraka! Not much else to say here. Another "The Lost One" and "I am Wrath" will be out today for sure! Thank you all for the support on all theee it really means a lot. See you next time!**


	21. The Rematch II

**No explanation needed. Enjoy!**

Bakugou went flying through a building with Izuku. Both of them landing in a street blocks away from the armoured truck and The girls. Izuku kicked him in the face and stood up, making Bakugou cough a tiny bit of blood out his mouth and smiled, both of them now a distance away from each other. "You know something, I had a feeling it would come down to this Deku. One will rise, one shall fall." Izuku took off his suit jacket and his tie, leaving nothing but his vest and green button shirt on. He smiled back at his old lifetime rival.

"Yeah. I see. We both knew it was gonna come down to this. The third fight. _Our_ final fight." Izuku charged his black energy into his hands while giving Bakugou a look of hostility. Bakugou repiled with his steam coming out of his palms while his eyes staring to flare up. They both started to run towards each other, Izuku speeding up while Bakugou started to use miniature blasts to keep his speed going.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" They both gave a battlecry as they ran at each other. Izuku threw a right punch but Bakugou blocked it and gave a three hit combo into Izukus chest; he tried to finish with a haymaker to the head but Izuku countered wth a punch into the gut and sent five small but incredibly fast hits into his upper chest area, making Bakugou cough up a bit more blood. Stumbling back, Izuku stepped foward and tried to Deliver an Uppercut, only to have Bakugou dodge and hit him in the throat. Intense pain radiated through Izuku as he coughed up a decent amount of blood, Bakugou delivered a kick into Izukus head, sending him into a wall. Blood started to roll down his head as he caught his breath. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die.. **BAKUGOU!"** Izuku moved faster than the eye can see, hitting Bakugou in the chest area with multiple combos and finished with a major uppercut, sending him flying into a building and onto the floor. Bakugou'a right eye became blood shot while his left eye was starting to swell. Izuku was also in pain, his clothes were tattered, blood was all over his face and it was hard for him to talk because of the throat punch. Bakugou stood up and watched as Izuku walked through the large whole into the wall, a look of anger and distraught washed over his face as he looked in Bakugous eyes. "Do you not see? You're the reason why I'm like this. You bullied me. Humiliated me. Destroyed me." Bakugou gave a devilish grin, but it wasn't enough to hide his true feelings. His feelings of Regret and pain.

 _Flashback_

After class ended, everyone was talking about what they were doing over the weekend. It was only a month after Izuku Midoryia, Ejiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Itsuka Kendo, Mina Ashido, Sero Hanata, Fukigame Tokoyami, and Kyoka Jiro left and became Villains. Everyone took the pain in their own way, Hakugere became more self absorbed and stuck up after her best friend was gone, Asui became a very quiet and reserved person, Momo and Iida started to ask for more work for school, and Todoroki almost developed a drinking problem but luckily for him, Momo was there to support him which led to them dating. However, no one took it as hard as Katsuki Bakugou. His best friend, Kirishima and the person he always bullied, Izuku was gone. Even though he didn't like having him around, his rematch with him gave Bakugou a lot of Insight on what it truly means to be a hero and has tried to change ever since. He tried to suppress his attitude a lot more and tried his best to become more 'approachable' but the damage was done, the school already knows him as hot head. As he was packing his back pack, Iida and Todoroki walked up to him. "Hey Bakugou! We are all going to Yaoyorozus house tonight to watch the new _Halloween_ tonight! Will we see you there?" Normally, He would yell and tell them to get lost, but now, Bakugou looked defeated. He let out a deep sigh. "No.. sorry but watch it without me." Iida tried to protest again.

"Are you sure? Come on! It's going to a _killer_ movie! See what I did there!?" Iida let out a corny joke as he tried to brighten the mood. Bakugou, now upset, yelled back. " **I SAID NO FOUR EYES SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"** Iida jumped back and the boys walked away. He left the building and walked outside, only to be stopped by Lady Midnight. "I heard your yell in class today. Wanna talk about it?" Nemuri asked her student,m. Bakugou slowly looked back and then continued to walk down the street, Leaving her at the gates.

 _At his home, later that day_

Bakugou was in his room, listening to the newest Album of _Slipknot,_ trying to forget today. He sighed as the song _Snuff_ played through his headphones while he looked at his class picture they took during their time at the camp,he was holding Izuku underneath his arm with a laughable expression while Izuku himself was trying to get out of his head lock. On Bakugou's right side was Kirishima laughing with a cup of juice in his hand. A knock came from his door, he turned off his music and looked at his door. "What?" He annoyingly said. The door slowly opened, revealing a small blonde ash haired woman with red eyes. She was wearing a light purple robe with a white tank top underneath, she had light green shorts on with light purple fur slippers that matched her robe. It was his Mother, Mitsuki Bakugou. "Dinners ready, it's your favourite, Spicy Noodles." He turned away from her and looked at the wall in his dark room. Normally, Mitsuki would of already dragged him out the bed and forced him downstairs, but she knew what her baby boy was going through right now so she tried to a different approach. She sighed and walked in his room, sitting down on his computer chair and looked at her son who was laying in bed. "You need to talk about it, Katsuki." She said while putting her hand on his left shoulder.

"Why? What's there to talk about?" Bakugou tried to hide his emotions, but his mother knew that it was failing. She heard a slight quiver in his voice. " I know you miss them hunny. *sigh* but you can't be stuck in this rut forever.. you are Katsuki Bakugou. The one who will be the number 1 Hero! The one who defies the impossible and wins!" She said while putting her own emotion in her voice. After a brief minute, she started to hear sobbing from her son, he turned around and his eyes was full of tears. He was crying. "If i win ... then why wasn't I able to save my friends!?" Bakugou cried as he looked in his mothers eyes. He didn't want to admit it, But he saw Izuku and Kirishima as he friends, regardless how much Izuku pissed him off. Seeing her son like this, Mitsuki had some tears rolling down her face as well. She hugged her son like her life depended on it. Muffle sobs and crying was heard from Bakugou as he buried his face into his mothers robe. " I miss having those idiots around mom. If I haven't... did that with Uraraka... then those idiots would still be here. I'm the reason why there Villains!" Mitsuki didn't say a word, t was obvious that he just needed to vent out this pain he tried desperately to bottle up. After a couple minutes, she slowly pulled back and wiped the tears away from his cheek. She gave a heart warming smile that any mother would give to their child. "You can't change the past baby.. no matter how much you try you just can't.. but you can change your future. Now you know to consider other people's feelings... now come on." Mitsuki gave a slight chuckle as she stood up and reached for Bakugous hand, which he slowly took. They both walked towards the door. "Let's eat before our food gets cold"

 _End flashback_

Bakugou stood up slowly, gritting his teeth. His legs wobbled a bit as he slowoly put strength into them. Izuku looked at the scene before him. Bakugou made eye contact and said something that they both used to agree on. "I smile... to show the pressure of heroes... _*cough*_ and trick the fear inside me... meaning that if I win or lose..." Bakugou stood up stronger, his steam and smoke coming at a denser and thicker volume. "You can always *cough blood vomit* come out ahead... by learning from the experience... so if you ever feel like hitting close to your limit... remember why you clench your fist... remember what led you down this path... and that will push you past your limit..." Bakugou stood up and looked at Izuku, eyes filled with determination and courage. " **AND NEVER GIVE UP! THATS WHAT HE TAUGHT US!"** Izuku eyes went wide as dinner plates then quickly, anger was filled. " **SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Izuku, filled with anger, rushed Bakugou. Mind filled with emotions and memories of his time with All Might.

 _Flashback_

Izuku sat on the couch with his family watching _Brother Bear_ , his wife Himiko cuddled on his chest with a glass of wine while there three kids sat on the ground. His mother, Inko, was behind them in the kitchen preparing dinner for their guests that will be arriving shortly. Himiko looked up at her baby and looked into his eyes, "Izuku.. can I talk to you outside please?" Izuku looked down in surprise. Normally she would always call him 'Izu Baby' 'Baby boy' or her 'King' but this is the first time she called him by his first name like that. She got up and walked to the door that led to the backyard, her hand holding Izukus own while they both stepped outside. The night was warm and the sky was filled with the stars that made it light enough to see everything you can. "Is everything okay Baby?" Izuku asked with confusion. Himiko released a deep sigh and looked down to the ground. "Do you regret this..? Being with me? Having children with me...? ... Leaving _Deku_ and the hero world behind.." Himiko looked down more, her eyes shadowed by her hair. Faint tear drops rolled down her face. She looked back at Izuku, her eyes was filled with tears now and she was frowning. This was the first time he ever saw her like this, she was the always happy to lucky , Murdereous, blushing psychopath he fell in love with those years ago. But now, she looked like a girl who was so fragile, like someone who kept their facade up long enough until someone came along and loved them for who they are. Her voice was cracking and weak. " because I really love you... I always will love you! Please don't ever leave me! Please...!" Himiko started to ball her eyes out. She then told Izuku her past that she tried to keep from him. "Please! Everybody always leaves me! *sob* my mom and dad.. they hated me for my power! They abused me... ridiculed me! Bullied day in and day out in school!" Izuku stood their with his eyes widened, his wife was crying hysterically as she continued to talk. " my first ever boyfriend... he tried to... he tried.. rape me.. and I stabbed him... *sob* and it felt so good... it felt so good to let my anger out... that beast I tried so desperately to cage.. that anger.. that fear.. I let it out... and it killed my parents... and those brats who bullied me... and I lost myself after... but now.." Himiko wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her white blouse. "I'm happy...! I'm happy with you , my mother in law... and I'm happy that we have three beautiful kids!! I don't want this to go away... please don't take it away from me..! Please don't leave me!" Izuku himself started to cry and hugged her right, her muffled cries in his shirt while he rubbed her back. "Himiko.. I'll never leave you... I love you.. so fucking much.. please... be mine forever... you were the reason why I'm still here... without you... I would of probably committed suicide... I was so depressed after All Mights death... and I was never the same after Overhauls compound raid.. no one helped me no matter how much I asked. But you did. You saved my life baby... I'll always miss All Might.. but I promise you..." Izuku lifted Himiko's head slowly, her puffy eyes meeting his own. They sparkled as the night sky touched them. "I will always love you. And our kids. And I'll never give up on our family." Izuku slowly leaned in and gave his wife a long kiss. Not tongue, no ass or cock grabbing. It was a kiss of love and reassurance for both of them that they will always be together.

 _End of flashback_

Izuku threw a punch but Bakugou blocked it and spun with a kick, which Izuku dodged himself. They continued to block and dodge; Bakugou kicked him in the head , stomach and back to the head, making Izuku stumble. Using this to his advantage, Bakugou threw a three punch combo to his face, making Izuku cough a large amount a blood vomit. Bakugou finished with a spin kick, sending Izuku back outside. Bakugou ran and charged an explosion in his palm, not giving any time for Izuku to recover. The instant it went off, Izuku threw Black while at him and pulled him in the blast radius. A large explosion erupted through the streets of Tokyo, shattering windows and sending street lamps haywigher. When the dust cleared, both boys were in a large hole that was made in the middle of the street, the hole had a decent amount of water since a pipe bursted open from the explosion Bakugou created. Both boys were stood there. Both of them looking very sluggish but their will to fight kept them going. They ran at each other again but at a much slower pace. Bakugou tried to open a three hit combo again but Izuku has a trick up his sleeve. He blocked all three , with his right hand, trying to make sure Bakugou didn't see the dark energy building up in his left. He threw the final punch at a slower but heavier rate and hit Bakugou in the jaw. He fell to the ground and laid there and looked in the sky. Izuku was the winner. He tried to get out the whole while not trying to injure himself any further.

"Why..." Bakugou said, Making Izuku stop.

"Why... did you change.. All Might trusted you... he gave you his power.. you were the chosen one... " Bakugou said weakly as he looked at Izukus back. "Why... did my friend.. have... to...leave..." Bakugous head dropped into the ground as he passed out from his injuries. Izuku let out a sigh and turned around. "I'm sorry... Kacchan."

 **There you have it! The final rematch! I wanted this to feel like more of a Bakugou And Toga chapter. I already gave Ochaco and Izuku the time to shine but I wanted this to show it effected Bakugou and Toga after what happened 5 years ago. Anyway, I'm gone to bed. Until next time!**


	22. The rogues

On top of a high rise roof in the heart of downtown Tokyo, a man in a dark trench coat was watching the fight below. He smiled as seeing what was going on. An orange haired woman appeared behind him, she had a sniper rifle that was slinged on her shoulders while a black mask covered her mask and part of her nose. "What is it that interests you?" The man in the trench coat repiled while looking at the fight down below. "That boy.. Izuku Midoryia. He's the one that the GDF want dead correct?" The girl nodded. The man didn't have to turn around, he knew what she said. She looked at the dark figure and continued to talk. "I also believe that _she_ is here. The one who killed your master." The man clenched his fist in anger. He sighed at let out a calm yet assertive tone. "Yes. I know Mayuri is here. In the mean time though, I want to meet that boy. Anybody who's an enemy to the GDF is a friend of mine... won't you agree..?Seras?" The man let out a smile, showing his fanged and hooked teeth. The woman, now known as Sera, repiled back. "Of course it is..." he turned his back to look at her, he yellow Ozzy Osborne w like sunglasses made it were you couldn't see his eyes entitlely.

"Master Alucard".


	23. Not a chapter Q&A

**Hey! So this isn't a chapter but a qa and well a discussion topic. So first off big thank you to everybody who has enjoyed "The Fall Of Deku" , "I Am Wrath" and the my newest one "Loss And Pain". It means the absolute world that you guys are enjoying it so far. Now, Alucard and Sera's are now in this! The next chapter will be like a memory that shows why Alucard and Seras have such hatred towards the GDF. After that, I'm going to focus on the heroes side and basically show how fucked up the GDF is and how the worlds government is basically playing god. I will make a Hellsing Abridged reference and to answer the one guy (I apologize since I forget names) who commented if Deku now leads the League Of Villains or is just a poster boy. To answer that, pretty much think of it as overlord. Remember in Season 2 where they meet eight fingers? That's it basically. Izuku, Himiko, Tomura, Dabi, Twice, Compress, Tokoyami and Sero, Kaminari and Jiro are basically all leaders. Izuku is in charge of the drug smuggling. Himiko is in charge of Sex, Prostitution, and Human Traffiking. Jiro and Tomura are like the boogeymen basically, she's a torturer (as I made her kill Mashimiki earlier with her gang) and Tomura is an assassin along with Dabi. Kaminari is the tech guy and hacker. Think of him as like a Matt Miller from Saints Row 3 and SR4 (minus the goth look). Tokoyami and Sero are in charge of Money Laundering and Blackmailing. Compress has his hands is show busniess like movies, TV, and Magicians an rigs sports games. And finally Twice runs the restaurant rackets. It's a collective now that runs all of Japans underworld. I was actually going to have multiple chapters explaining this but I figured you guys would get bored of it pretty quick and just want the main story to continue. If you guys want OVA's about there criminal acts, please let me know and I'll write them up! Now onto my final topic. We do know that Alucard and Sera's will be making an appearance with the main cast here. However, there will be a massive battle(not gonna say when or where) that's basically going to be ALL OUT WAR. I want this to be war on a massive scale. A scale that effects everybody! So what I want to ask is this , i wanna add more characters from different series into this! However, I only want characters whose powers can somewhat classify as a quirk (I already got two people in mind. Let's just say ones a particular bored and well...bald ;) ) so give me some suggestions on who you want to appear! Wether you want him/her or group to appear in the main cast or just a cameo, don't be afraid to comment down below! Thank you all for supporting me and my fics! And go BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!!!!!!!**


	24. Alucard and Seras

**Sorry this took a while, been going back and forth between "Loss and Pain" and getting ready for college. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Ten years ago_**

After the Hellsing corporation was attacked, a lot of the companies assets became disbanded. That is when _they_ arrived. Mayuri Tamegutchi and her band of corrupt idiots, the GDF. Integra was sitting in her office, looking at the old painting of her ancestors. It was the final day before the manor would be destroyed. "Forgive me, Master." A voice rang out. She looked behind her self and saw a man in a dark red coat and suit walk through the wall, his eyes were covered with Yellow sunglasses and his long dark hair made it nearly impossible to see his eyes. Integra sighed as she seen the man walk through. "What do you want, Alucard."

Alucard smiled as he walked to the hutch, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. The way he moved, the way he talked. He carried himself with such high class and demeanour. After all, he was the _NightWalker_ itself. He was apart of the golden age of quirk users. The kind where quirks were ridiculously overpowered and harmful if not controlled properly. Alucard's quirk is nearly identical to a Vampire, making him able to drink blood raw, control his enemies blood and make them his thralls, super human strength and speed, as well as fire manipulation and Telepathy , phasement and Telekinesis. In the UK, he was voted the top 1 Hero in the country. In the east, a new hero, All Might, was quickly rising through the ranks.

"I'm sorry... that this happened to you, Master." Alucard said as he took a sip of whiskey. Integra sighed as she had the painting taken down. Her families company, the company that kept the United Kingdom safe from Villains for years, is going to be disbanded. Forgotten. And that bitch Mayuri will take over. To say that Integra hated Mayuri would be an Understatement. No. She loathed Mayuri with every fibre in her being. "It is Fine, Alucard. But I feel like you have not just came here to express your sympathies. Tell me, what else do you want?" She asked as she sat back in her desk.

"I want to take Police Girl for one more mission. Please. We will not be long." Alucard said with an inhuman grin, showing off his fangs Integra pondered over his request, not sure wether or not to send him and Sera's out since it was their final day. She looked to her right and saw a file that Anderson had left her before leaving to go back to the Vacitan. She took a quick look through it and handed it over to Alucard.

"We have been hearing reports over disturbances out in the farm lands 50 miles south of here. Loud explosions and Tremors that cannot be explained." Integra said as she took a sip of her whiskey Alucard poured for her. He looked at the file and carefully read over it. "Do we have an exact description of who is running it?" Alucard said as he kept reading the file.

"Just some low life's I presume. However, there has to be a large amount of quirk users in the area to cause such Expolsions and Tremors. Can you get it done?" Integra said. Hearing this, Alucard gave another inhuman grin and placed the file on his masters desk. "Of course master. Police girl and I will be leaving now." Alucard stood up and phased out the room, making Integra sigh.

"There's a door you know." Integra sat up and looked out the large window, overlooking the dense woods that surrounded her Manor. Just then, a group of people walked through her door. They were all dressed in suits expect for a blonde man dressed in a leather Victorian jacket {A/N think of Kiritos jacket in SAO}. Beside them, was a young brown haired woman who a devilish smile on her face.

"So you finally showed up." Was the only words Integra spoke.

Line Break. Alucard and Sera's~

Alucard and Sera's quickly found themselves overlooking a large compound in the middle of nowhere in England. It was in the middle of the night as they stood on top of the hill, overlooking people in the compound. Sera's was Alucard's right hand man, her "Master" if you will. She also bears the "gift" Alucard has. The power of the _NightWalker._ Unlike her "Master", Sera's excels in Recon with her large but deadly Sniper Rifle. And because of her and Alucard's ability to conceal to presence, it was virtually impossible to track them both.

Alucard looked at the group with a puzzled expression. For starters, they look like third grade criminals who would rob a conscience store. However, the hardware, firepower, and explosives they were bringing in and out of compound looked military grade. 'Did they steal it? No. That can't be it. They don't look organized. Something isn't right.' Alucard thought to himself.

Alucard looked at his pupil. Sera's was a short but attractive women to say the least. Her hair became blonde, almost pure white after no longer conflicting with her "gift". She stood there, her blood red coloured eyes was shining from the moonlight. "Set up here. I will not be long." He said as he disappeared in the shadows. "Yes Master Alucard." She began to lay down on the cool grass and set up her snipers nest. She undid the bipod and looked through the scope. "We will not give up and Despair. We are on a mission from god. In the name of God, The impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." With that being said, Sera's was ready to protect her master at all costs.

~Line Break. With Alucard~

Alucard was at the front gate, blending in with the shadows around him perfectly, making him undetectable able. He paused through the metal fence and walked casually to the small barracks looking tent. He phased through again and saw someone looking an object on the wooden table. Alucard walked and bit into his neck, drinking his blood dry. He held his white gloves over the mans mouth, preventing him from screaming as he drank more and more. After a couple of seconds, the man was dead.

"Pitiful. I should of expected your foul blood to taste horrendous." He said as he spat out some of the blood onto the ground. After this, Alucard took a good look of his surroundings. There was green and black crates scattered throughout the room. He took a crowbar and went for the first crate he seen. Normally, Alucard would just rip the thing with his bear hands. But seeing the situation at hand, he started to have more questions than answers. He opened the crate and saw a large bomb sitting in the black crate. He went to a green crate and opened it. This was filled with ammunition and grenades.

"Interesting." Alucard said with a grin. However, the stuff these low tiered criminals was unusual. It was definitely military grade bombs and weapons. Alucard left the barracks and phased out the wall, going back outside. He was between buildings before he was stopped by one of the criminals. "Hey! Hol-" the mans head exploded, leaving behind his headless corpse dropping to the ground. Alucard smiled and looked where the bullet came from. "Nice work police girl."

Sera's pulled to chamber back, releasing the empty shell from the gun. She looked at the headless corpse and started to lick her lips. The "Gift" was making her want to take that mans corpse for herself. Ever since she had the "gift", she wondered where her Masters Quirk came from. She heard that the current number 2 Hero in Japan, All Might, was born with his amazing power. However, she had never heard of a power so strong, so powerful, so _deadly_ like her masters own.

After 10 minutes, the camp was silent. Bodes with bite marks in their necks and headless corpse from Sera's pinpoint accuracy was everywhere to be seen. Sera's stood up from her position and disappeared in the shadows. After a brief couple of seconds, she re appeared beside Alucard. "This is the last building we have not checked yet. Shall we?" Alucard said as he walked to the door. Sera's nodded and walked beside her master. She shot the hinges off and Alucard kicked the door down. Three people instantly shot up at the sound and tried to rush them.

"Where did they come from?!"

"It's the nightwalkers! Kill them!"

One of the men said, however no one came. It was because they were already dead. Alucard smiled and took out his infamous _Jackal_ and shot one in the head. The middle one opened his arms and shot out large beams of light into Alucard's stomach. However, Alucard didn't seemed phased by that at all and merely laughed. "Weak. Pathetic." He said as he took the spear out, making the man petrified.

Sera's disappeared from the human eye and reappeared in front of the man and bit into his neck. The man screamed in pain as Sera's pulled out his Jugular and a large portion of his neck out. The final man stood there, shaking as the _nightwalkers_ stood in front of him. Anybody who tried to go against the _NightWalkers_ would end up like everyone else. Dead. No wonder why crime was so low in England. Heroes would try to catch and arrest their suspects. But not _them._ They killed ther suspects with their frightening power. Because of this, both the politicians and the Villains tried their best not to get on their bad side, fearing the _nightwalkers_ would come for them next.

Alucard held the _Jackal_ at the mans forehead. Normally, he would just kill him and move in. But seeing the ordnance these men were using, it was clear that something wasn't right. "Who do you work for?" Alucard said as he cocked the hammer of his pistol back with his thumb. Hearing the chamber click, the man was even more scared.

"I don't know what your-!" Alucard pistol whipped the man in the jaw, holding back a good 90 percent of his strength so he would not hurt the guy so he can question him more. The man spat out blood , some of it landing on his hoodie. Sera's picked the man up and slammed him into the wall, making a large crater in the process. Alucard walked up again and held the pistol in his face.

"Last chance. Who gave you those weapons?" Seeing Alucard's face, the man knew he wasn't joking. "Okay man! I don't know who they are but they said they would pay me and my friends if we helped them out!" The man said while struggling. Sera's grabbed him by the throat and slammed him again in the wall, knocking the wind out of him. "Why? What did they want?" Sera's asked him. Her curiosity was also piqued as she saw the weapons these low tiered criminals had. Military grade assault rifles, Bombs, thousands of ammunition? It didn't make any sense.

"They... wanted... you three... gone... from... her..." the man choked out. Hearing this, Alucard's eyes widened. He internally berated himself for not seeing this sooner. The weapons, the criminals, explosions and tremors?, even him, Sera's, and Anderson gone from the Manor ? It all made sense now. That bitch Mayuri is behind this. And that Alucard's Master, Integra, was in danger.

Alucard shot the man in the head and walked out the door, knowing what is going on. His red eyes glowed with anger. "What was he saying? Who wanted us gone?" Sera's said as she let go the corpse and followed him. Alucard places his blood red fedora back on and started to walked faster. "Master Interga." He stopped and looked at his pupil.

"Is in danger."

~Line Break. Back at the manor.~

They got back to late. Alucard and Sera's looked at the manor that was up in flames. Countless bodies were riddled across the courtyard. They walked around, searching for any survivors of both factions. Alucard was seething was anger. He looked down and saw a GDF agent in a suit, trying to crawl to his pistol to shoot Alucard and Sera's. Alucard kicked his pistol away and grabbed him by the hair. " **YOU! WHERE IS SHE!?"** Alucard Yelled in anger. The man weakly laughed. "That... cunt... of a master of yours... she put up a good fight... but I just did my job..." the man laughed in Alucard's face. Alucard grabbed him and gave a good yank. The man felt intense pain radiating around his neck.

"Wai! Wait!" The man pleaded. But Alucard ripped his head off his body and through it in the fire. They walked around the courtyard and saw a man in a Victorian suit against the wall, holding his stomach with scratches and bruises around his body. It was Anderson. Sera's knelt down beside him. "Are you okay Anderson?" Sera's asked as she held her right hand on his shoulder. Anderson slowly looked up and saw his Arch Rivals pupil standing in front of him. On a normal day, He would try to fight his pupil and try to take them out. But after the Vactican has betrayed him and sent him to his death, he found himself beginning to question everything he believed in.

 _FlashBack_

It was only three days after he returned to Italy when he was summoned once again down to the church. He walked in saw the pope along his council sitting in a circle. "You have summoned me Pope Francis?" {A/N I haven't watched Hellsing in a hot minute so please correct me in the comments about how Anderson and the Church works so I can correct this!} Anderson said while he knelt on one knee before the pope.

The pope raised his hand, gesturing Anderson to stand back up which he did. "We need you to return to the Hellsing Manor immediately." Pope Francis said, stunning Anderson. He found it rather odd to return to the Manor after it became disbanded. However, he wouldn't dare to challenge his sharp mind to the pope himself.

"Understood. I will leave tonight." Anderson said before standing up and walking back outside. The pope sighed as _she_ walked out from behind a pillar. "So will it work?" The mysterious woman asked. The pope looked at her and nodded. "It shall. Anderson has became too much of a liability since he has been associating with the _nightwalkers._ However, it pain my heart to know we are losing such a powerful ally." Pope Francis said. The mysterious woman laughed. "Do not worry. If Anderson, Alucard, and Sera's and out of the picture when we get there, Integra will fall." The mysterious woman said. The pope sighed and shook his head.

"It is not those three that I worry about. It is about the other _two."_ As he said this, a female priestess unleashed a hologram. Revealing a plain yet boring bald man in a yellow suit, red gloves, red boots and a white cape. Beside him was a blonde haired teenager, however, majority of his body was made of cybernetic enhancements. He was a cyborg.

"So the Vatican is finally letting us know about them?" The mysterious woman asked. The pope nodded.

"They are the only two we need to fear."

 _End of Flash back_

Anderson was helped up by Sera's, being held under her right arm. Alucard however, was looking desperately for his master. "She... is over there.." Anderson said with his Scottish accent, pointing to the large stone wall. Alucard ran and knelt to Integra. She lost a lot of blood. Her grey suit was ripped and she was shot multiple times.

"Master? MASTER?" Alucard screamed. Integra let out a light chuckle. "Took... you long... enough..." she smiled, revealing her bloody mouth. Anderson spoke this time, coughing up blood in the process. "That...blonde...haired idiot... Lucas... got to her... and the Vatican... set me the fuck up..." Anderson said weakly.

Angered by this, Alucard swore that he will find this Lucas and brutually murder him along with Mayuri. Integra slowly reaches up and placed her hand onto his cheek, looking into his eyes that are no longer covered by his glasses. "You... have such... beautiful... eyes... you three... need to run... they...wil...hunt...you...down." Integra spoke her final words before dropping her head, and her hand leaving Alucard's cheek. Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, the final Hellsing family member.

Was dead.

Alucard started to release a monstrous aura and let out a blood curdling scream into the night sky, cursing Lucas and Mayuri. He closed Integra's eyes for the final time and stood up. "What now Master." Sera's asked, already knowing the answer. Alucard put back in his glasses and looked behind him, giving off a dead, cold look, filled with intangible anger. "We're going to kill them all." Sera's smiles at her Masters words while Anderson asked to help, knowing that he has no where else to go. Alucard agreed as they put their rivalry on hold and disappeared in the night.

Sirens of the police was heard in the distance. They finally got to the Hellsing manor and were greeted with countless bodies and a heavily damaged and burnt building. Alucard, Sera's, and Anderson.

Were no where to be seen.

 **Hey! So I'm so sorry that i haven't posted this lately. I been REALLY busy getting ready for college. So Anderson is going the fray! Also bonus points to those who know who I'm talking about in the flash back ;)**

 **Also, for those who enjoyed my old story, "the lost one" . Then I got good news! IM RE WRITING IT BUT ONLY WITH DXD ONLY. The first issue was FILLED with problems so I'm gonna start from scratch. Also I'm gonna start a new fan fic involving High a School DxD and well... Halo. Bear with me I know lol but I got an idea for it and I wanna write it out. Anyway so that will be:**

 **The Fall Of Deku**

 **I Am Wrath**

 **Loss and Pain**

 **the lost one**

 **And the new one I'm gonna write! I'm actually very excited for it! Anyway! Until next time!**


	25. Mirio

**Hey guys welcome back. I just wanna say thank you too all who has enjoying this so far. We almost halfway! Anyway, without further adieu.**

 ** _Where are they now?_**

Eri was in her room upstairs with Yami. Ever since she got older, she grew out her hair and has it stylized long yet voluptuous. Thanks to her dad, Aizawa, she has managed to control her quirk better. Her room was a bright pinkish paint while the ceiling was white. Her bed consisted of many stuffed animal and plush toys she kept when she was eight. Now 13 years old, her plushies began to twist from unicorns into anime characters such as Pikachu, Luffy from One Piece, and her favourite, Tohru from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. She was wearing a leather jacket with a white frilly dress underneath {A/N think of Faiths dress from Far Cry 5}, and brown cowgirl boots. Yami was wearing his red shirt and small gym shorts.

"Big sis... how... am I gonna beat those guys if all they do is make fun of me?" Yami asked with a frown and a tear in his eye. He looked at his hands that were encased with rock {A/N his hands look like Tremors fromMKX} and stone. It's been like that permanently. His siblings and other friends all have cool and powerful quirks but he believes that his aunt so special. Sure he can control the battlefield by manipulating the earths terrain,not to mention his hands are indestructible. He feels like he could be better.

Without realizing it, Eri sat on her bed beside him, gently putting her arm on his shoulders. She knew exactly how he felt. That _it_ wasnt good enough. That she wasn't good enough. She spent her childhood being experimented, tortured, and destroyed by that monster, whose name still haunts her to this day.

Overhaul.

"Yami hunny... I felt the same way before when I was around your age.. I went through terrible things... somethings a kid should never go through. And I ended up hating myself and my quirk. I thought I would be a burden to everyone. That's until I met them." Eri said as she rubbed his back. Yami looked back in her eyes with tears "how did you get out of it?" Yami asked with a quiver in his voice. Eri sighed and stood up, walking over to her nightstand. She opened the drawer and pulled out a picture, she took it and sat back down and showed it to him. It was her when she was 8 years old, beside her was her big brother Izuku, and her other brother.

Mirio Togata.

"Is this the hero who saved you?" Yami asked while wiping his tears away. Wrk gave a smile while nodding her head. "Yep. That's my other brother, Mirio." She let out a chuckle before continuing. "You should of seen him. He used to call himself _Lemillion._ He was a great hero... until he gave his quirk up... just to save me. He taught me a lot of things kiddo. He showed me that if you try hard enough. You can overcome all your pain if you just smile." She said as she gave a smile herself. Yami quickly nodded before giving her a hug. "Where is your brother now sis if only Uncle Izuku is here?" Yami asked. Eri's smiled dimmed a bit Hearing that question. After the Overhaul raid, Mirio left her a year later to join the army after she figured out a way to give his quirk back. Where he is now however... is anyone's guess.

She quickly saw her looked at her watch before looking back at Yami, still curious about where Mirio is. "You gotta go kiddo. It's 10 pm. Come by tomorrow and I'll train ya how to use more of your power." She said while ushering Him out. After Yami was gone, she looked back at her picture, letting out a deep sigh with tears forming in them.

"Where are you big brother?"

 ** _Somewhere in the Ukraine_**

"Aww Shut run!!!!!!" Yelled a mans voice. He was wearing a ghillie suit with an M27 sniper rifle that was outlined with grass and woodland camouflage. The man began to run along with 5 other people, all dressed in Ghillie suits. "WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" A female voice screamed out as she ran to the end of a building. "WHO FUCKING CARES!!! WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! THIS OPERATION IS A BUST!" Yelled another mans voice. Just then, a helicopter crashed and ran into the grass. "LOOK OUT!" Yelled the other boys voice. The girl soldier turned around and was met with debris hitting her hard enough to send her into a wall. All she remembers is her comrades calling out to here. Then Everything went black.

 _~Several Hours Earlier.~_

In a desolate field in the heart of Ukraine, stood five elite ops. They call themselves _Alpha 6._ This team was consisted of the best quirk users the military had. Who are they you might ask? It was Sgt. Mei Hatsume, Cpt.Mirio Togata, Lft. Nejire Hado, Cpl.Tamaki Amajiki, PFC. Tetseu Tetseu, and Lt.Yo Shindo.

"Too much radiation. We have to go around." Mirio spoke out quietly as he and the squad slowly stood out from the grass. "Follow me and keep low." He said as he slowly walked to a wooden shack. Mei our on her goggles and checked the surrounding area. The sky was grey and abandoned cars were scattered across this wasteland. After all, it was filled with too much pockets of radiation in Ukraine. After a brief minute, Mei smiled happily.

"Three in the house, one in the clock tower. Nothing my babies can't handle!" She excitedly said through the radio. Shindo chuckled while Tetseu lour our a snicker. Hado looked through the scope of her silenced sniper rifle, "What the fuck is Zbrovsky and his men doing this far out? There's too much radiation for a single person." Before anyone answers, two stragglers walked out the house. "Everyone down now." Hado said as she went prone, everyone followed suit. Tamaki looked through his scope, the grass on his scope and on the ground almost hampering his sight. "Tetseu. On 3." Tamaki said as he slowly put his index finger on the trigger.

"1...2...3" two silenced sniper shots rang out, hitting the two terrorists in the head. Tamaki let out a deep sigh before closing his eyes, he felt bad for ending another persons life no matter what, but this is who he is now. A solider. "Move up." Mirio's voice rang through their radios as they slowly crouched to the side of the run down shack. Mirio took a quick peek in the room and smiled, pulling out his silenced Tac.45 pistol and knife. "They're mine." He phased through the wall and grabbed the man from behind and snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

 ** _Pew!*. *Pew*_**

Two shots rang out as the others dropped dead, their brains spalshed against the wall. He stepped back outside through the side door, almost bumping into Hatsume in the process. They slowly walked through the grass again, this time ending up across he street from the abandoned church, where the sniper dressed in dark camouflage and a scarf around his thick bearded neck. Hatsume took a look at him with her goggles and snickered. "Ha! A dragonov! The cold wars over idiot. Don't worry, cuz my baby here will help you!" Hatsume eagerly said as she took out a small but extremely sharp attachment and stuck it into the muzzle of her gun. She then turned to Hado with a smile. "Hado hunny. Do ya mind sending a small Psychic wave to destroy the glass please!? I wanna show him my baby so bad!" Hado nodded to her task and slowly titled her sniper rifle down. Her light blue hair began to light up underneath her ghillie suit and her eyes began to glow blue. She sent a small bit of power in her right arm and shot a light baby blue power wave to the tower, destroying the glass and stunning the guard as his ears began to heavily bleed from the wave.

Wasting no time at all, Hatsume shot out the large metal dart into the guys neck, injecting him with air bubbles that traveled to the mans heart. Within a few seconds, the mans cheated bursted open like the scene from alien, blood splattering all over and his rib cage began to show. The man dropped dead. They all quickly ran across the street and ran into the church. Just then, a helicopter flew over the church. "Hit the deck now!" Tamaki quickly said as he went prone as with the others. After a quick minute, Mirio stood up in relief. "Thank god. We gotta go. Zbrovsky is suppose to make that deal at 16:30. We gotta move." They all went through the back door and back into another field.

As they walked through the field of abandoned and destroyed tanks, a low rumbling caught Shindo's ears. He quickly looked around and saw nothing, making him more suspicious. He quickly turned to Hatsume. "Hey Hatsume. Use your quirk and take a scan. I hear rumbling." Everyone stopped as they heard Shindo's words. Hatsume smiled and activated her _Zoom._ Making her see miles ahead of anybody else. She looked north and immediately started to sweat. "Large convoy very large! Get down!" She quickly held her sniper rifle in her arms and laid into the grass, making her invisible. Everyone laid down into the grass as they heard the rumbling getting closer. After they went into the ground. A sight appeared that caught them all off guard.

These men where carrying high grade assault rifles that you can't obtain on the black market, along with multiple grenades, flashbangs, and Glock 45's as sidearms. What stunned them the most was the tanks they were walking beside. Normally, Zbrovsky would use repaired T-90 Russian tanks he found and repairs. However, these tanks were new, definetly military grade. "No one. Move. A. Fucking. Muscle." Mirio whispered through his radio. This was too much for them, and Zbrovsky. As he thought about it, the only conclusion he could come up with is that they're intel was off. He has to radio Baseplate after this.

After minutes that's felt like hours to them, the convoy left. Tamaki stood up and let out a deep sigh. "What the fuck!? That shit isn't Zbrovsky!"

"Where did he get all that hardware from?" Hado asked.

"He doesn't have that much power to pull that much firepower." Tetseu said back.

Mirio sighed as he switched his signal to a different radio broadcast. "Baseplate this is Alpha 6. We have run into a different enemy. Possible mercenaries or maybe even a spec ops unit from Zbrovsky. I recommend we terminate this mission. Over." Within a few seconds, Baseplate responded back. "Negative Alpha 6 you will continue with the mission. Over and out." Mirio clutched his fist in anger before turning to his squad. "Fuck you too sir." He mumbled under his breath. He switched back to a different radio broadcast before going back to his squad mates. "Overlord 8-5. This Alpha 6. Do you copy?"

Overlord 8-5 consisted of SSGT.Inasa Yoarashi, Pvt.Neito Monoma, and Cpl. Setsuna Tokage. Inasa clicked his radio and repiled back to Mirio. "Yeah I hear you loud and clear Mirio. Uhh, you got any idea what's these new trucks coming in from around the dock? Fresh faces." Inasa asked him with suspicion. This only made Mirio's concern about this whole operation entirely, but he quickly brushed it off. "I don't know. I asked Baseplate about the new shit Zbrovsky is using but he just told me to continue." He said while Tamaki, Hado, Tetsu, and Shindo looked at him with daggers. Inasa only sighed and began to talk. "Okay then. If that's what he wants then let's proceed. Over and out." Inasa ended the radio.

"So what's the plan hunny? We bailing or killing?" Hado asked Mirio with a raised eyebrow. Mirio finally looked at his squad before readying his Sniper Rifle. "We stick to the plan. Kill Zbrovsky. Get out." He said while he began to walk down the field, Hado and Tamaki following. Shindo however, looked surprised and stopped Mirio by grabbing his arm. "Hey do you not see the fucking ordnance they got?! It's obvious our intel is off! Not only that but Baseplate tells us to continue? And your going with it!?" Shindo quietly yelled to not draw any unwanted attention. Before Mirio could reply, Tamaki walked beside him wth a blank expression. "I don't like it either but what other option do we have? It's either we go kill this son of a bitch or we run around Ukraine with targets on our backs!" Tamaki deadpanned. Shindo processed the information and sighed. He does have a point.

"So what's the play bossy! Can I try more of my super fun babies or what?!" Hatsume said eagerly while clutching her knapsack. Mirio let out a slight chuckle while Hado shook her head, trying not to laugh at Hatsume's cuteness. "We stick to the plan. Let's go." They all left, walking deeper into the field. Shindo only sighed while looking at his squad mates.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mirio."

~Line Break. Abandoned Hotel Rooftop~

Several hours pasted after sneaking through countless terrorists and unmarked enemies. They finally arrived at their position, several hundred yards away from the meeting. Hatsume was using her quirk while focusing her eyes through the scope of a Barret .50 caliber while Mirio was her spotter. Beside them, was Hado using a wave transmitter to listen to their conversation while Tamaki and Shindo were standing as backup.

"Leftenant Hatsume. The meeting is underway. Find Zbrovsky through the scope and end this fuckers rain of terror. Remember to keep an eye on wind patterns. Use that flag on the hood of that Jeep to help." Mirio said to Hatsume before looking back into the Binoculars. Hado turned on the transmitter or "baby" Hatsume made her and listened in on their conversation. 

There will several jeeps that were parked in a circle. Inside the circle were large black suitcases that said only one word : CCCP. Just then, the Jeep on the right had a car door open. Stepping out was a middle aged man that had a white beard and dirty grey hair that went over his eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black dress coat over it along with black dress pants and shoes.

"I got eyes on Zbrovsky. The question is who is he meeting?" That's when the universe gave him an answer. On the opposite end, stood a tall blonde man who was wearing a business suit. Beside him were 6 other men that had suitcases in each hand. 

~Line Break. At the Meeting~

"Who the fuck is that guy?" Mirio asked again. This is when Hado decided to listen in. 

"Ahh Lucas. Pleasure to see you. How is Mayuri these days?" Zbrovsky said with a grin.

"She is Fine Zbrovsky. I assume you got what she was looking for?" Zbrovsky quickly nodded and opened up a case. Inside was 5 syringes that carried a dark red liquid inside. Lucas brought one of his friends out here and had them examine the product. After a quick nod, Lucas smiled while snapping his fingers. The others with suitcases ran and placed the cases on the table. Zbrovsky took one and opened. Inside was money that was around 100 million dollars.

"Thank you for doing business. You have the Vatican, The worlds government, as well as hero association under control in City Z and beyond. Is there anything you plan to do with such power?" Zbrovsky asked with a smile. Normally, Lucas would never reveal his masters secret, but considering his master and Zbrovsky were long time allies. He knew he could trust him.

"We're saving the world. Don't you see? With All Might dead, this is the only way to obtain true peace!" Lucas said while Zbrovsky snickered.

"So what's this Project Valuk I heard you talk about a while back?" Zbrovsky asked.

"As much as I want to tell you. It's classified. Anyway, onto another topic. I think it's time we deal with our little rats." Lucas said with a grin. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

~Line Break. Back at the Hotel.~

"I think it's time to deal with our little rats." Said the sinister evil man only known as Lucas. Hado's eyes widened as she knew what was going to happen. She quickly dropped the wave transmitter and yelled at Hatsume. "TAKE IT! TAKE THE FUCKING SHOT NOW!" She Yelled frantically as possible. Hatsume quickly pulled the trigger, a loud bang rang out as the high caliber bullet pierced through the air. It struck Zbrovsky's head, killing him instantly.

"Good shot leftenant! He's KIA!... shit wait shoot that fuck grabbing the cases!" Mirio said as he saw a blonde man run for the brief cases. Hatsume shot out multiple bullets, managing to kill one but the others got in the Jeep and drove off. "Fuck!" She screamed. Before they could process anything, Mirio saw something coming towards him that made him shiver.

"The fuck is a black hawk doing here? Oh shit Hatsume shoot the pilot!" Mirio screamed as the gunner shot at them. With a swift motion, Hatsume shot through the cockpit and struck the pilot in the head, making the helicopter crash. Shindo and Tamaki ran up beside them and screamed while a hail of bullets fired from a staircase. "The fuck is the army shooting at us!? Were friendlies!" Shinso screamed as he shor another soldier in the head with his secondary M27 assault rifle. Tamaki took out his 1911 side arm and shot another in the head, he then bent down and looted the soldiers M249 SAW and the ammo with it.

"We need to go now! Baseplate fucked us!" Hado screamed as she helped her others join the fight against he traitors. Hatsume quickly went into her bag and pulled out a small but very heavy metal object. "We need to take a short cut follow my lead!" She Yelled as she threw the object down the staircase. She along with her squad hooked up on the balcony. As they rappelled down, Hatsume's bomb went off hard enough to shake the entire building itself. They got back on the ground and started to run to the apartment buildings for dear life, dodging and weaving their ways against the swarm of bullets. Just when they were fighting their way out, a voice rang out on Mirio's comms. It was Tokage.

"Mirio!! What the fuck is happening!? Everything went smooth until our own fucking men started shooting at us!" **_*BOOM!* *BANG!* *STATIC!*_**

Another voice in the radio rang in the distance, it was from Inasa followed by strong wind like sounds. It was no doubt him using his quirk. " the fuck off of me!" * **CRUNCH!* A mans scream echoed follows by a gunshot.**

"It's Baseplate! We are compromised! This whole operation is gone! The military itself is attacking!" Hado screamed out as she punched a rabid dog that pinned her off. 

"Oh my god.. that means.." Tokage trailed off as bullets still swarmed around her.

"That were Disavowed. We can only trust ourselves! Listen! First and secondary extract are long gone! Come get us at the third! How copy!?" Shindo screamed. After a couple of more seconds of bullies and explosions, Tokage answers back. "Ya. Third exit got it!" She screamed before her radio was shot out. They all fought their way through until the reached a rundown apartment building. They quickly ran through and reached into the back yard. That's when another Black Bird came and shot at them. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Tamaki screamed as another helicopter appeared. "SHOOT THAT FUCKING PILOT!" Mirio screamed as they all readied their M27 sniper rifles and assault rifles. 

They sprayed the helicopter until they saw blood splatter on the windshield as the copter itself started to sway. "Goodnight you bastard." Mirio said as he turned around. Just then, the helicopter slammed into the apartment wall, causing everyone to jump. That's when they noticed it. One gunner is trying to ram them with the helicopter, a suicide run. 

"Aww shit run!!!" Mirio Yelled as the other five began to run from the copter. "WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" Hado screamed. She has not time to activate her quirk, that thing was coming. And it was fast. "WHO FUCKING CARES!? WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE! THIS OPERATION IS A BUST!" Shindo screamed. That's when the helicopter nose dived into the ground and slid towards the group. "LOOK OUT!" Tamaki screamed. Hatsume looked and saw a large piece of debris flying at her. It hit her so hard that it sent her into her wall and caused her face to bleed heavily. All she remembered was her comrades calling out to here , then everything went black.

"FUCK!" Shindo screamed. Mirio quickly picked her up and held her in his arms. Two green pick up trucks stopped on the street and opened fire. Mirio ducked behind a wall to protect Hatsume while Tamaki and Tetsu shot back. Tetsu ran out of ammo and quickly turned into steel form. He ran at them and snapped ones neck while grabbing the other by the head, smashing it so hard into the hood that his head exploded. "Come on let's go!" He screamed while everyone piled into a truck. Tetsu took The soldiers Scar-H and ammo before getting in the back with Shindo. Mirio sat with Hatsume in the back while Hado took passenger while Tamaki drove.

[ **BGM: Call Of Duty Modern Warfare2: Boat Ride]**

They bolted down a street, the military hot on their tale. One soldier sat out the window, his arms wrapped in a green fire. He conjured his quirk and through a green fire like ball at Tetsu. Tetsu began to activate his quirk, taking the impact of the fire. Before the soldier could fire a larger one, Shindo shot up and shot the guy in the head, his body fell onto the dirt road. "Hey guys! What's the news cause I'm running out of ammo quick!" Shindo Yelled at Tamaki and he drove eavisely while Hado looked at a map. Mirio was still trying to wake Hatsume but to no avail. That's when Hado reached out and yelled. "ETA TEN MINUTES!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? We don't even got five minutes!" Tetsu screamed as he shot out his second last clip of his pistol. Mirio saw this and searched his vest frantically, he pulled out two fully loaded Glock .45 magazines and handed them to Tetsu. "It's all I got!!!" He screamed before shaking Hatsume again. After five minutes, Hatsume woke up.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" She screamed in fear. The last thing she remembered what getting knocked out by large debris, making her babies in her knapsack Break. Now she wakes up to a hail of bullets and mud flying all round. "Hey hey it's me! Were getting outta here!!!" Mirio screamed as he held Hatsume's hand. It was surprisingly soft, and warm, but Mirio saves that for another day. "You took one to the fucking face! You're one tough son of a bitch!" 

"LEFT!" Hado screamed. Tamaki turned left instantly, leaving a truck of soldiers going over a ledge and plummeting to their deaths. Tetsu finally ran out of ammo while Shindo shot his last round of his rifle. "OVERLORD! OVERLORD! WE ARE COMING UP ON THE EXTRACT! WE ARE OUT GUNNED AND HEAVILY DISADVANTAGED! BE WARNED MULTIPLE HOSTILES COLOSING IN! I SAY AGAIN MULTIPLE HOSTILES CLOSING IN! THIS WILL BE A HOT EXTRACT!" Hado screamed before a stray bullet struck her hand. "GAHH MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed in pain as she held her hand. This was the first time Hado has ever been shot. And it fucking hurt.

"HADO IS HIT!" Tamaki screamed before taking a final turn. That's when he saw it. "WATER!!! WATER!!!" He screamed before sending the truck into the lake. "Everyone out!" Mirio screamed. Everyone got out and immediately took cover behind rocks or anything they could find. Shindo quickly took his hand out and placed it on the ground, causing a massive vibration to the point trees fell, crushing countless soldiers. That wasn't enough however when someone shot him in the foot. " STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" He screamed in pain. Before they could finish the job however, the sound of a loud boat engine was heard up the river. Mirio quickly turned around and smiled. It was Overlord.

"MONOMA! LIGHT THEM THE FUCK UP!" Screamed Tokage as she steered the boat into the direction with the mini gun. Inasa shot out his hand like Magneto and summoned a powerful gust of wind, causing much more debris to scatter and soldiers fly into trees from the Force alone. Monoma smiled as he pulled the triggers of the large mini gun. The gun began to roar to life as the bullets shot out with an incredible speed, ripping through endless amounts of flesh and wood. Inasa saw the group and carried them onto the boat. "Gotcha!" She said with a smile. "We're all aboard! Go!" He yelled at Tokage. She turned and went down the river.

After all the chaos, Mirio was asked with a barrage of questions, which he began to answer as truthfully and honestly as he could. Tokage looked at him while her hand on her chin, her left forearm resting underneath her large breasts. "So you're saying that Baseplate is our to get us?" She asked with a hint of doubt. Mirio nodded before Monoma asked again. "But why? Were soldiers. We served with them. Doesn't that mean anything?" He asked with confusion. Tamaki answers his question. "No we are liabilities. Something that be disposed of and easily replaced." He said with his head down. Hatsume, now with her hand bandaged, asked he right question. 

"I'm more curious to know what they were talking about, Hado. And why that made you so frantic?" She looked at the light blue haired girl. Hado sighed before remembering all the things that _Lucas_ said. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "That blonde man. It was a guy named Lucas. He worked form someone called Mayuri. Anyway, him and Zbrovsky talked like they knew each other." She said while replaying the thoughts in her head. Just then, Tetsu looked at her with a serious face. " do you know who or why they fucked us?" He asked in a dark tone, making her a bit scared. She kept her composure before answering. 

"No. All I heard was him mention a single word. An abbreviation... GDF." As soon as she said that, Monoma sighed. "What do you know. Speak." Inasa said with a growl. Monoma only laughed before scratching the back of his head. "Those fucks kept asking if I wanted to do a job with them. I work for them and in exchange, they have a bit of my DNA. Of course I declined it." Inasa raised his eyebrow while Mirio looked in confusion. ' _Why the hell would they be so interested in his blood of all things!?"_ He thought to himself before Tetsu asked again. "Where do they operate?" 

"As of right now? Mustufau." 

"Okay then. Looks like we're going home." They all nodded before heading back up the river, trying to find an aircraft that can take them to Japan. However, Mirio took out a small picture from his chest pouch. It was a picture he always kept on him. It was his and Eri.

"Yeah... I wonder how you are now Eri-Chan."

 **Hey! So I'm sorry this took a while. Anyway, next chapter Alucard and Sera's meet the family! And Aizawa goes rogue? To find answers about the GDF and their secrets!Like what you ask! Be sure to stay alert for the next chapter!!! Until next time!**


	26. Notice!

So here's the deal. I thought about it and decided to stick with this. Sorry for the mixup but a rewrite won't feel the same for the tone I'm setting for this! THE FALL OF DEKU IS REVIVED!


End file.
